Sin Apariencias
by tamysango
Summary: El es un cantante,ella una amante delos libros,un accidente desenbocara en su encuentro.-No sabes quien soy?-pregunto Edward. -Deberia?-pregunto ella.-"tal vez no sea tan famoso como pense"quiza esta sea la oportunidad de ambos p/encontrar el amor real
1. Prologo

todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Sin Apariencias**

**Prologo**

¿Como podía ser posible que se fijara en mi? ¿No alguien como él? No éramos del "mismo mundo". ¿Cómo era que se fijó en mí? No estaba segura.

Mi primer novio había sido un compañero de la secundaria, en mi último año, él estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero "se dio cuenta" de que en realidad la que le gustaba era yo, o _tal vez porque ella lo rechazo_, yo sentía cosas por él también así que comenzamos a salir.

Resulto ser un fiasco, ¿por que? Porque… veamos… nunca jugaba al fútbol en el descanso, ahora lo hacía; cuando salíamos en grupo, por alguna razón nunca quedábamos solos, insistía en acompañarme a la parada de colectivo y luego se iba a acompañar a mis amigas, _no podía permitir que fueran solas, claro ¿y yo qué?_; luego le comento que lo sentía apartado, que si sentía incomodo podíamos ir más lento, _como si ya estuviéramos yendo demasiado rápido, solo eran besos y no me consideraba agobiante_, darle espacio o si prefería que dejáramos nuestra relación en amistad, _lo que me partió_, "bueno" eso fue lo que obtuve, ¿"bueno" a qué? ¿A lo primero o a lo segundo? Ni se molesto en decirme, tome mis cosas y me fui, tampoco me siguió. Al día siguiente se cambio de pupitre para no estar cerca de mí, ni que yo hubiera tenido la culpa. Pero así me sentía, ¿Qué había sido lo que dije? ¿tan agobiante había sido? ¿había hecho algo mal?

Mi segundo novio fue en mis comienzos de la facultad, salimos a una noche maravillosa a un club conocido, fuimos con varios amigos más, una salida en grupo. Bailamos a más no poder, siempre sentí que me comprendía, éramos muy parecidos y esa noche se me declaro, me pidió ser su novia, nos besamos y seguimos bailando.

Me encantaba salir con él, me regalaba rosas, me invitaba a comer, incluso me dijo "Te amo", pero yo todavía no podía decirlo. Aun así de encantador, nunca vino a casa, siempre se negaba, que tenía que hacer un trabajo, que debía viajar al campo de sus padres, sabía que tenía problemas en la familia pero no quería contarme, nuestras casa quedaban en una punta de la ciudad y en la otra, la distancia nos estaba separando, sus problemas también, no sabía cómo ayudar a nuestra relación, se lo dije, pero no ayudo.

Otra vez me encontraba sola y dudando de mí, ¿tanto no había podido confiar en mi? ¿Acaso no me amaba como para contarme? ¿Había otra? Por mis estudios no podía acompañarlo muy seguido a los club, como solía hacer él, y siendo tan guapo tal vez había encontrado a alguien mejor que a una aburrida estudiante de literatura.

Si, eso era yo, la clásica amiga de todos y nunca una buena amante. "La chica aburrida de los libros", y con el tiempo así lo preferí, ellos no me juzgaban, se abrían ante mi para mostrarme sus maravillas, mundos nuevos, romances perfectos, aventura, drama, finales felices, cuentos de hadas. Se convirtieron en mi, un forma de vivir.


	2. Tragico Accidente

Capitulo 1 - Trágico accidente

Después de recibirme, comencé a trabajar en una editorial. Podría decir que soy una de las pocas personas que trabajaba en lo que me gustaba. Me pasaba horas y horas leyendo y repasando literatura, novelas, historias, todos esos textos de los cuales vivía, todos se convertían en mi combustible para cada día, amaba leer.

Desde hace ya más de 3 años que comencé a trabajar no me tomaba un descanso, si bien era entregada a mis responsabilidades, no me sentía en necesidad de hacerlo, hasta hace una tres días de la noticia…

Flashback….

_Estaba soñando de lo hermoso cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, un par de rings rings más y se corto. "nada importante" pensé, pero comenzó a sonar insistente nuevamente._

_-buenas tardes ¿hablo con la Srta. Isabela Swan?- una voz nasal se escucho del otro lado de la línea._

_-si con ella habla, diga usted?- quien era a esa hora para estar llamando, eran las 5 de la mañana de un día sábado._

_-mi nombre es Jesica y hablo del hospital de Seattle_

_-¿del hospital?- mi mente comenzó a divagar por miles de circunstancias al ser padre jefe de policía de Forks, un pueblo de Washington "¡Charlie!"_

_-si, ¿su padre es Charlie Swan?- "OH Dios" pensé_

_-si es mi padre, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿está bien?¿tuvo un accidente?- no quería preguntar cuan grave era, el solo pensar de perderlo…_

_-lo siento, su padre ha tenido un accidente en servicio y se encuentra actualmente hospitalizado, su estado es todavía de cuidados intensivo, pero esta fuera de peligro- el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo.- Sin embargo necesitamos la presencia de algún familiar y usted figura como el más cercano._

_-por supuesto, debo hacer algunos arreglos y estaré por allí a lo sumo es dos días- "cuanto antes, por Dios Charlie" "que este bien, por favor que este bien"._

_Luego de eso, me paso la dirección del hospital y me asesoró más sobre la situación de mi padre._

En cuanto supe lo de Charlie, me puse en contacto con Ángela, mi jefa, dueña de la editorial y única amiga en Chicago. Después de explicarle la situación, le dije que me tomaría las merecidas vacaciones que había estado aplazando para dedicarme a cuidar a mi padre hasta que se recuperara.

Dos días después estaba aquí, en Seattle, tratando de parar un taxi para ir al hospital. Cuando llegué allí, pude ver a mi padre, mi cuerpo entumecido por la angustia se relajo considerablemente. Otra cosa era el papeleo, me abrumó; ya fuera de peligro podrían trasladarlo al hospital de Forks, me explicaron que allí el médico que se haría cargo del caso de mi padre sería el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que era uno de los mejores doctores de Washington y que no debía preocuparme. Entonces una vez más allí, el papeleo se hizo presente, por lo menos estaría cerca de casa y no tendría que alquilar ninguna habitación, hasta poder ver a Charlie despertar y recuperarse.

….

Hacia ya dos semana desde el accidente. La persecución de un delincuente se había transformado en una lucha por evitar más heridos, la patrulla de Charlie había sido envestida por el coche perseguido en un intento de escapar, tras no conseguirlo los disparos contra la patrulla se hicieron visibles y Charlie recibió dos tiros, uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en el pulmón, en un acto desesperado mi padre se colocó delante del trayecto del delincuente ocasionando una gran colisión entre ambos, que tuvo como resultado el arresto del malhechor y el estado de coma de Charlie

"Dos semana…" me sentía totalmente impotente, no podía hacer nada solo esperar.

-hola Bella ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-la voz del Dr. Cullen al entrar en la habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había estado tan preocupada que había dejado de comer como era adecuado y me había desmayado un par de veces, así el Dr. no solo cuidaba a mi padre si no que también se había empezado a encargarse de que cuidara mi salud.

-bien Dr. Cullen, hoy me he acordado de desayunar- reí tímidamente- ¿como sigue mi padre?-

- Bella, te he dicho que no me llames así, me hace sentir viejo- rió, tal vez para aligerar el ambiente- llámame Carlisle.

-si, lo siento Carlisle- esperaba que la respuesta de este día cambiara algo, hoy el cielo estaba azul, en Forks eso era raro, tenía que significar algo, tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras seguía con la vista como revisaba los datos de los monitores, los estudios y datos no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y claro él lo notó, por lo que devolvió na sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bella, no quiero entusiásmate demasiado- "Oh Dios, por favor" –pero hoy parece haber habido una mejoría, puedes relajarte, sus signos vitales están bien y sus heridas parecen en buen camino para su recuperación.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios

-Gracias, lo crea o no, los pequeños detalles si dan fuerza, son una vitamina para seguir- reí ante mi chiste, ya comenzaba ha levantar un buen humor en mi.

-Lo se Bella, debes ser fuerte.

Hoy iría al local de comestibles para comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer un pastel para las enfermeras y el Dr. en agradecimiento. Habían sido muy atentos conmigo, tal vez por el cariño que todos tenían hacia Charlie, por ser el jefe de policía, pero eso era un gesto muy amable de su parte. Incluso tal vez luego me pondría a leer algunos de mis viejos libros, para relajarme antes de volver al hospital.


	3. Encuentro

Capitulo 2 - EncuentroEdPov

Por fin volvía a casa. Después de toda la gira, las presentaciones de mi nuevo álbum, los autógrafos y todo el marketing de "mi", le había dicho a mi manager que me tomaría un receso para descansar y pensar en "mis próximos éxitos", se lo tomó bien. La "inspiración" siempre era una buena escusa.

Después de la última parada, había llevado casi 12 horas seguidas conduciendo, si bien estaba cerca de casa, ya no podía aplazar más las insistencias de mi estomago gruñón y de todas formas tenia sed, así que paré en la tienda de comestibles por unas colaciones. Ahora el gran dilema se daba entre las galletas rellenas o las de merengue "_mmm…_". Definitivamente las de merengue, ya no importaban las calorías y de todos modos nadie corría detrás mío recordándome que me debía cuidar, que mi imagen, la apariencia, "_Por Dios!_" son solo galletas y eran mis vacaciones así que haría lo que se me diera en gana.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no percaté del cuerpo que se me abalanzaba, llevándonos al suelo con galletas y todo.

--Ouch!! – un quejido totalmente encantador pensé – lo siento por favor, soy muy torpe.

Aparentemente la muchacha se había tropezado en una superficie plana y caído encima mío "_si como no_", ese truco ya lo conocía, las fan lo hacían bastante seguido, ¿es que acaso no podían innovar? Estaba aquí para relajarme y no podía escapar de este tipo de situaciones. Comenzaba a fastidiarme y debió notarse en mi cara, porque la chica aun en mi regazo se tenso y rápidamente se puso de pie.

--En serio como lo siento – y seguía con la farsa -- ¿estás bien? Déjame ayudarte – "_ok_" eso era nuevo, su voz denotaba ¿preocupación?

Vi una mano extendida hacia mí en su afán de ayudarme, levante mi rostro para sorprendido por su acción, normalmente mis seguidores solo se abalanzaban y no se percataban o tenían intenciones de "ayudar", solo aprovecharse de la situación. Pero la vi, "_Hermosa_…" entre mis cavilaciones, aun extendía su mano para auxiliar a levantarme, sin embargo no podía moverme, había quedado atrapado en sus profundos ojos color chocolate, su delicada piel, las suaves curvas de su cabello que caían por sus pequeños hombros.

--¿estás bien? –volvió a repetir, el tono rojizo subió a sus mejillas y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de pura vergüenza, eso hizo que estallara en una muy audible carcajada.

-- si estoy bien – le tranquilice aun riendo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se veía adorable con toda esa "vergüenza encima" y la incomprensión de mi actitud – sin embargo no puedo aceptarla – dije mientras me comenzaba a levantar.

Su rostro manifestó aun más incomprensión, retiró su mano y luego su ánimo decayó. Me estaba divirtiendo de ver cuán fácil podía ver sus sentimientos reflejados en ella, pero por alguna razón no ese sentimiento, tristeza, ahora pagaría por ver su sonrisa.

--si, como te decía no puedo aceptarla, me refiero a tu ayuda – continué – de lo contrario volveríamos a caer y no puedo permitir que una hermosa damisela vuelva a caer en apuros—jugué con las palabras.

Y ahí estaba, una bella sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, "_Diablos!!"_ pensé, "_que labios más apetecibles_", Wow estaba yendo muy rápido, debía dejar de pensar eso de la muchacha, apenas si nos habíamos cruzado y ya quería besarla, ¿Cómo sería tocar su piel? ¿Acariciarla? "_Edward detente!"_ me regañé.

--mi nombre es Isabella Swan, discúlpame otra vez, es que si soy torpe – rió – déjame compensarte, señor…? – dijo mientras levantaba las galletas de merengue que había dejado caer.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de comprender su silencio, ¿acaso me estaba preguntando mi nombre? ¿Compensarme?

--bien "señor anónimo", si así lo prefiere – continuó medio riendo – ¿llevará este paquete?

"¿_señor anónimo_?" ¿en serio no sabía quién era? Al parecer no era tan famoso como pensaba. Me aclare la garganta.

--disculpa, Edward Cullen, "para servirte" – anuncie con una reverencia, como en las viejas películas. Rió de actuación, que glorioso sonido.

--bien

Fue todo lo que dijo, y se llevo mi paquete de galletas. ¿se llevó las galletas? Cuando me di cuenta ya las estaba pagando en la caja registradora junto con sus cosas. ¿pensaba llevarse mis galletas? Pero luego se acercó y me las extendió, el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo nuevamente presente.

--toma – me dijo – por llamarme hermosa – Sus mejillas, sonrosadas se tornaron aun más rojas, encantador – gracias por detener mi caída – dijo esto último trayendo el sonido descubierto por mi, como el más precioso que había escuchado, su risa.

--cuando quieras – solo atine a contestar eso "cuando quieras" ¿Qué significaba? No quería que se marchara -- ¿eres la hija del jefe Swan? – eso era obvio, el jefe de policía tenía una hija y ella el mismo apellido, debía mantener la conversación hasta poder invitarla a comer -- ¿Cómo está el "jefe"?

Una mezcla de ternura o tristeza o ambas cruzó por sus ojos, no pude divisar bien.

--bien gracias, él se encuentra mejor – dijo en voz baja – debo irme, pero fue un placer.

¿Acaso se iba? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Iba detenerla cuando lo saludó…

-- nos vemos luego Mike, cuídate.

– si nos vemos, que estés bien –respondió él mientras la observaba de arriba abajo con una mirada de deseo.

Un sentimiento que reconocí como furia recorrió toda mi columna ante esa actitud, su mirada era desagradable para mi gusto, no se veía de forma tan descarada a una mujer y menos a un ángel como Isabella.

–que tal Edward, "¿como va el trabajo?", ¿me puedes firmar el disco de tu nuevo éxito? ¿estas de vacaciones por fin? – me tenia sin cuidado lo que quisiera de mí ahora y menos luego de la situación que había presenciado.

–en otra ocasión Mike, estoy retrasado.

Así cortante, salí de la tienda dejando a Mike estupefacto. Con el pecho comprimido me subí a mi Volvo puse a Debbusy y continué con mi regreso a casa.

Solo hubiera querido… deseaba haber retenido más a aquella muchacha, "_Isabella"_. Ella no sabía quién era yo, no conocía de mi fama, se notaba encantadora y humilde. Por primera vez en mi vida, había encontrado la definición de belleza… "_Ella_", el mejor sonido que escuchar… "_su voz_". Las mujeres pasaba muy seguido por mi camino y no digo que no haya disfrutado y aprovechado ese paisaje, pero nunca una mujer me había tocado así, con su sola presencia.

Debía encontrarla e invitarla a salir, debía permanecer más tiempo con ella…


	4. Acercándose

Capitulo 3 – AcercándoseEdPOV

Antes de llegar a casa le daría a mi padre una sorpresa, nadie sabía que venía y quería ver su cara, me reí mentalmente.

Cruzando las puertas del hospital, me encaminé para su oficina, mi padre era el director y eso tenía ciertos beneficios de espacio, pero también una gran responsabilidad a con la gente, eso era lo que me encantaba de él su dedicación a cuidar de la vida y no solo cuidar, como él decía "curar, cuidar y prevenir".

Como es el destino ¿no?, hace unos días me presentaba a mi mismo como una gran "estrella" llevando a la gente lo que más me gusta, la música, con la intención de entrar en sus corazones y sembrar aunque sea una parte de lo me hace feliz. Hace unas horas deje todo eso para llevar a mi familia lo que extrañan y lo que añoro hace tiempo, pasar con ellos un tiempo de "cariño", con mi madre, mis hermanos, mi padre. Hace solo unos minutos había encontrado un inmenso tesoro llamado Isabella y también se me había escapado, derrumbando el piso donde me encontraba. Hace solo segundos era infeliz. Ahora al doblar la esquina de la sala, el sol brillaba para mi aun bajo techo.

Ahí frente a la máquina de gaseosas estaba ella, eligiendo una bebida, con su seño fruncido por la indecisión. Me adelantaría y retribuiría el favor de las galletas.

–Hola "Isabella" – susurré en su oído lo más sensual que pude.

Vi con satisfacción como serraba los ojos ante mis palabras y el escalofrió que hice recorrer su cuerpo, desee que fuese de placer.

–Mm… hola – el silencio nos volvió a embargar.

–así que… ¿indecisa? – Continué haciendo una seña a la máquina de sodas, coloqué un par de monedas y me saque una coca, luego volví a colocar otro par no dándole la oportunidad de rechazar mi ofrecimiento – ¿y que quieres Isabella? – sus ojos mostraron confusión, medio reí ante su incomprensión, tal vez había causado algún efecto después de todo o tal vez estaba pensando en otra cosa – me refiero a que soda deseas, ya esta pagada–aclaré.

–eh... una coca–respondió rápido.

De pronto una lluvia de preguntas me invadió ¿Qué hacia ella acá? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Conocía a alguien que estuviera aquí? ¿Venia acompañada? Preguntaría, pero una a la vez.

–dime Isabella…–comencé.

–"Bella" por favor dime Bella, Isabella suena muy "ostentoso"–me sonrió avergonzada.

–Bien, parece adecuado–la mire intenso, "Bella" si eso era lo que era… bella– dime Bella ¿qué te trae por aquí? –su seño se frunció en dolor, ¿Qué había preguntado?

Luego de un momento incomodo me respondió, suave, casi en un susurro.

–mi padre… el está hos…. – se detuvo en seco y me miró con asombro – "Cullen!!" ya sé de donde me suenas – dijo en un tono un poco elevado. Por fin se había dado cuenta de quién era, bueno ahora eso cambiaba las cosas o no? –eres el hijo del Dr. Carlisle!.

–SI! Soy el hijo de Carlisle!? – mi afirmación sonó medio a pregunta, ¿acaso esa era su deducción respecto a mi? ¿En verdad no me relacionaba con la música? ¿En verdad no sabía quién era? Un momento… Carlisle? –¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?

El era el Dr. Cullen para todos, ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? ¿Qué relación tenia con él?

–bueno…–titubeó, otra vez su rostro reflejaba dolor– él es el Dr. de mi padre–no comprendía ¿su padre? ¿y eso?. Debió de notar mi confusión y aclaró – si mi padre esta hos…

–Bella!!– una voz conocida desde mi espalda saludo a bella, sin percatar en mi e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación– Que agradable sorpresa!

Mientras se acercaba, Bella sonrió forzadamente.

–hola de nuevo Dr.… Carlisle

–pensé que te había dicho que tenias que descansar y comer algo saludable– continuo con fingido enojo– no puedo cuidar a dos pac… ¿¡Edward!? – "_hasta que percató en mi_" pensé.

–hola papá– que bueno una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mi padre y al mismo tiempo reflejaba la grata sorpresa que deseaba causar con mi visita.

–¡¡Edward hijo!! Que alegría tu visita, me has sorprendido – dijo mientras nos abrazábamos efusivamente–pero… ¿que haces aquí?

Me reí

–¿acaso no puedo tomarme un tiempo para mí y mi familia? me he escapado–sentencie. El rostro de mi padre era de desaprobación, como lo había pensado–calma papá, pedí "vacaciones de inspiración"– ambos reímos ante el nombre que les había puesto.

–eso hará muy feliz a tu madre.

–lo se, estaba aquí con Bella... –señalé, pero ella no estaba.

–¿Bella?... así pobre niña– la preocupación volvió al tono de mi padre y ante mi mirada, respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa– su padre es el Jefe de policía de Forks

–si, eso lo deduje

–bueno… su padre tuvo en un accidente en auto cumpliendo con su deber y la persecución de un delincuente concluyo en la situación de dejarlo en estado de coma– no daba cabida de lo que me contaba.

Por eso la mirada de ese ángel reflejaba tristeza y dolor, como había alguien haber podido ser capaz de causar semejante pecado.

–y… ¿como se encuentra? – al ser mi padre medico, sabia algo de estos casos, eran desalentadores, tanto para la medicina por su poco conocimiento aun en investigación de los casos de coma, como desbastadores para los familiares que padecían el escenario de su ser querido.

–bueno el padre de Bella lleva un poco más de dos semanas en ese estado, sabes como es esto hijo.

–si, lo se

–Ahora me está preocupando ella, no ha estado comiendo bien y a sufrido algunos desmayos–su mirada se torno paternal– no quisiera tenerla a ella también de paciente, ¿comprendes? Pero… –ahora me miraba con ojos inquisitivos –¿como la conoces?

Mientras le contaba como había conocido a Bella, nos encaminamos a la habitación que albergar su padre. Mi padre seguí haciendo su ronda y cuando nos encontró estaba camino a verificar su estado.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo que vi causo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Ella estaba allí, con su mirada perdida en la distancia y las mejillas, sus delicadas mejillas reflejaban un sinuoso camino de lágrimas recientes. Al vernos rápido se limpio sus ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–lo siento, ya me estaba yendo en serio Carlisle, hoy compre cosas para hacer la cena –a medida que hablaba su voz se iba apagando. No podía permitir que estuviera asi, debía hacer algo para animarla.

De pronto recordé los sentimientos que me hizo tener al conocerla y mi voluntad para hacer algo que tenía intenciones de hacer desde el principio…

–por eso como papá me estaba diciendo, es bueno para tu salud comer bien–mi padre me miraba curioso y Bella ¿asombrada? –así que hoy podrás probar la deliciosa comida de mamá, veras que bien sabe.

Mis palabras asombro a ambos, pero una rápida mirada con mi padre, le hizo comprender mis intenciones.

–si Bella, le comentaba a Edward que nos encantaría que cenaras con nosotros esta noche, a demás con la visita de mi hijo y tu presencia Esme se pondrá contenta–levante una de mis cejas, "_¿contenta? ¿solo eso?_"–bueno más que contenta–medio rio Carlisle, he hizo que Bella esbozara una leve sonrisa, aunque esta cargaba más entusiasmo.

–mm… no lo se, no quiero molestar, yo no …

–tonterías! – a interrumpí, me acerque a ella junto a la cama y tome sus manos en las mías, que suaves eran, que delicadas y finas– Bella… –le dije serio esta vez–debes cuidarte también, sabes que te hará bien, es solo una cena en familia– sus ojos me miraron suplicantes de negación, pero ya veía mi convencimiento en ella–date un respiro por esta noche.

–está bien–susurro bajando la cabeza y retirando sus manos, ansié en contacto nuevamente–pero debo dejar las cosas que he comprado en casa y no se la dirección.

Podía ver que a pesar de haber aceptado, inconscientemente se resistía a la idea, yo se lo facilitaría, después de todo deseaba con ansias tenerla de vuelta junto a mi, tenía esa gran necesidad de protegerla, de refugiarla ante cualquier dolor y tristeza, deseaba volver a tocar sus delicadas manos, deseaba acercarme más y más a ella.

–no te preocupes, yo pasaré a buscarte como a las 7:30

–pero…

–asi será mejor, no te perderás y será más conveniente–la interrumpí, no quería escusas

–bien! Arreglado– saltó mi padre, rompiendo la tensa atmosfera–ahora Bella ve, yo me encargo de tu padre.

Lentamente se levanto de la silla donde permanecía sentada y besó en la frente a su padre, en esos momentos desee ser yo a quien besara, luego despacio se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí su mirada brillo un segundo.

–gracias Edward… nos vemos luego Dr. Carlisle.

Me quedé a acompañar a mi padre un poco más. Por más que quisiera no pensar de esa manera, no podía evitarlo, si bien sabia que iva a ser una cena familiar, no podía evitar pensar en que había aceptado mi invitación, ella me había aceptado.

Debía preparar todo, la sorpresa había llegado hasta aquí, debía avisar a mama de mi llegada, de la cena, de Bella, y de que no quería que se enterara de quien era.

Si no quería que ella supiera que era una "gran estrella", que siempre estaba de gira, que era perseguido por los fans, esa apariencia no me importaba, prefería seguir siendo el hijo del doctor, quería que nada cambiara, que me siguiera viendo con los ojos de ahora. Debía preparar todo.

Por alguna razón, mi corazón en estado de coma hasta entonces, había despertado y solo la quería a ella para curarlo.


	5. Escondidas

Capitulo 4 – EscondidasBPOV

Cuando estaba frente a las sodas, no podía dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos color verde, "_que voz más sensual_" pensé y en eso la escuché nuevamente, eso había mejorado mi dia aun más definitivamente.

Le había dicho al Dr. que iria a hacer las compras y me iria a descansar, pero no pude evitarlo, caundo me di cuenta ya estaba aparcada nuevamente en el estacionamiento del hospital en vez de casa. Pensé que en ese momento no me haría mal ver a mi padre solo un poco más; y menos mal que lo hice porque volvi a ver a Edward. Luego recordé de donde me sonaba su nombre, era el hijo del Dr. Carlisle, que pequeño es el mundo.

Primero me puso feliz de enconrarme con él nuevamente y de que se reencontrara con su padre, pero luego no pude evitar ponerme celosa de ellos, estaban juntos se tenían al uno al otro y yo no tenia nadie más que a papá y en no podía estar conmigo, "_Charlie…_" no pude permanecer más tiempo allí y me dirigí a la habitación de él.

No supe bien como paso todo, pero de un momento a otro estaba en compromiso para cenar en la casa de los Cullen. Y luego "escapé".

…

Increíble, aun sin aparente razón podía sonrojarme, bueno… no tan sin razón. Aquellos ojos verdes eran la causa, a pesar de que todo a mi alrededor poco a poco se iba derrumbando, él había aparecido y lo sentía como una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

Y aquí estaba yo, en mi camioneta, tratando de que no me defraudara de nuevo, tratando de que no me dejara a pie, "_perfecto_" pensé, para redondear había empezado a lloviznar, "_acaso podía ponerse pero?_" o si claro. Ahora tendría que caminar con todas las bolsas de las compras y debajo de la lluvia. Apoye mis brazos sobre el volante y derrumbé mi frente en ellos "_DIOS… dame un respiro, por favor_".

Tock… tock… tock. alguien golpeó mi ventana, pero no era cualquiera, era él…

–estas cómoda? – preguntó–digo… o solo estas descansando o algo no va bien

Debí quedarme mirándolo más de lo debido porque volvió a golpear la ventanilla y me miro con cara preocupada.

–estas bien?

–ehgem… si solo es que no arranca–dije a través del vidrio poniendo mala cara, lo que debió causarle algo de gracia porque puso una deliciosa sonrisa curva en sus perfectos labios. "_mm…que sucede Bella, te gusta?_" una vocecita interna me dijo y como siempre no pude hacer otra cosa, me sonrojé ante la idea.

–por eso no hay problema–dijo–yo puedo llevarte, a demás, mañana llega Rosalie y ella podrá echarle un vistazo a la camioneta ver que tiene.

No contesté, me había quedado en shock, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, Dios si me estaba escuchando, me estaba dando un respiro y por más que una parte de mi mente me dijera que me estaba aprovechando de la situación, la otra parte me pedía que fuera egoísta, solo seria por hoy.

–De seguro que te soy aun un desconocido–volvió a hablar Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos–pero te aseguro que no muerdo–volvió a sonreír y ahí me percaté de que yo todavía estaba adentro de mi camioneta, con las ventanillas cerradas y seca y él permanecía afuera bajo la lluvia, mojándose esperando que le conteste.

–Oh!! Cielos!! Te estás mojando–dije mientras abría la puerta de golpe casi haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente–disculpa, estas bien? Como lo siento–continué.

–tranquila, no es nada… entonces… te llevo?

–si, gracias–la timidez tenía que hacerse presente sonrosándome, ahora no me entendía ni yo.

Busque mis cosas y fuimos hasta el auto de Edward, un precioso Volvo. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando él se me adelantó.

–Permíteme –dijo adoptando la misma actitud que en el supermercado, tomando mis bolsas y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a subir al perfecto estilo de un "caballero ingles".

Bueno si creí que con solo mirarme me podía tener a sus pies, el hecho de estar a solo unos centímetros cerca mío y en un ambiente cerrado repleto de su fragancia, realmente la situación hacía estragos en mi autocontrol.

Hicimos todo el camino en silencio, de todas formas no es que lo estuviéramos mucho tiempo, ya que de la forma en que conducía Edward, llegué a pensar que mi casa no quedaba tan lejos.

Librada de mi tentación, ya refugiada en casa, había guardado todo, hecho un pastel de frutillas y chocolate, me había bañado y todo eso en hora y media, ahora llevaba dos horas viendo que me ponía para la cena, no sabía cuan adecuadas eran las prendas que había elegido para la momento, tampoco era que me hubiera traído mucha ropa de mi apartamento aquí, solo esperaba que fueran bien con la ocasión.

EdPOV

"_fresas…y rosas_" bello, simplemente hermosa. Cuando Bella subió al auto, lo inundó todo con su perfume, fresas y rosas, exquisito.

Tuve que controlarme muy bien en la carretera hasta su casa para no saltar y besarla. La sentía tan cerca y tan lejos aun. Ahora que la había dejado, debía prepara todo para la cena. "Ella" me tendría que ayudar. Saque mi celular y marqué.

–Alo?? –se sintió una vocecita detrás de la línea.

–hola Alice, como estas?

–¡¿Edward?! OH!! Edward!! –sí, Alice no había cambiado, seguía tan hiperactiva, hasta podía imaginármela saltando–Edward, MAMA!!! Es Edward al teléfono!!.

–Alice! Sigo al teléfono y mi oído tiene un límite de volumen, ¡no grites! –pero era Alice, ni caso me hizo.

–¿Cómo estas hermanito? ¿Sigues trabajando? ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuándo la vas a traer? –pausa, ¿acaso esperaba que le contestara todo? –y bien? –ja ja ja si, si lo esperaba.

–bien veamos… bien, no, ahora, aun no, si, a las 7:30 –veamos cómo se arreglaba con eso, me reí mentalmente, hasta podía oír lo engranajes funcionando –pero tienes que ayudarme.

–Oh… por… Dios..!, oh Cielos!!, MAMAaa… Edward vine a casa!!

–Alice! –la reprendí –sigo aquí me hoyes, No grites!

Escuché algo caerse y hacer mucho ruido.

–hola, hijo? –mamá… como extrañaba su voz

–si mamá, soy yo Edward–podía escucharla sollozar, pronto tendría una sonrisa.

–"mi cielo" que alegría escucharte, ¿es cierto? Alice dijo que vendrías, ¿Cuándo planeas venir para acá? Espero que sea pronto así podría tener a todos juntos nuevamente, dime ¿Cómo estás Edward? ¿Descansas bien? – ahí estaba el origen de que Alice sea así.

–tranquila mamá, jajaja, pronto te podré contar todo eso–hice una pausa, luego de decirlo debería alejar el auricular de mi oído –más bien como en 15 minutos estaré por allí y tendremos una gran cena – y "si que la tendríamos" pensé.

–Que…!!! 15 minutos?! – aleje el teléfono, dos voces a todo pulmón gritaron del otro lado de la línea; bueno después de todo si había continuado la sorpresa.

Comencé a contarle mi visita al hospital para sorprender a papá y como me había encontrado con la hija del jefe de policía, mamá ya estaba enterada del accidente, y después como había organizado una cena para todos.

–no te disgusta mamá?

–claro que no Edward, es más estaré encantada, a esa niña le hará bien despejarse un poco de las responsabilidades, deja que nosotras la atendamos.

–gracias mamá, te quiero–con eso mamá se comenzó a emocionar–puedo hablar con Alice?

–claro hijo, yo me iré a hacer los preparativos para la cena, besos mi niño… no vemos pronto! –y con eso me pasó a Alice, ella había estado muy callada…

–Alice? Tiene que hacerme un favor–silencio–Alice? En un rato más llego a casa –más silencio–Alice? Estas ahí?

– ¿cómo que "aun no" y que ella es bonita? ¿A las 7:30? ¿La traerás para cenar? ¿Acaso es Bella la hija del "jefe"? –ahí estaba el interrogatorio–Edward explícate! – me dijo en tono de reprimenda.

–si a todo Alice, ella es bonita, más bien hermosa, se está muy bien a su lado, la veo tan frágil Alice… quería que hoy se sintiera mejor, me entere lo de su padre y me parte ver la situación, Alice tienes que ayudarme a mentirle.

El silencio se prolongó, el ruido de las ruedas en el camino de gramilla se acentuó, ya estaba en casa, paré frente a la entrada y toque bocina avisando que ya estaba allí.

–Alice te cuento luego–y corté.

Los cálidos abrazos de mamá y Alice me recibieron en el momento, Jasper el marido de Alice y gran amigo mío, solo pudo tenderme la mano ya que las dos mujeres no me dejaban. Era todo risas y felicidad. Baje mis maletas y las llevé a mi habitación, mi vieja habitación, todo estaba igual, la gran colección de disco compactos, la cama en el centro de la pieza y frente al gran ventanal que daba al bosque, la luminosidad de las paredes pastel. Respiré profundo y pude sentir mi colonia, arrugué la nariz, no era que no me gustara, pero en ese momento preferí el olor a fresas y rosas. Me senté en la cama apoyando mis brazos en las rodillas y contemplando el paisaje que comenzaba a atardecer, ¿cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Mentirle? ¿Valía la pena? ¿Debería dejar que todo siga su curso?... No me quería arriesgar.

No me había dado cuenta de que una personita me miraba desde la puerta abierta y como si supiera qué decisión había tomado, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–dime Edward, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿En que debes mentir? –me giré para ver a mi hermana apoyada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en señal de desacuerdo, pero sus ojos reflejaban ¿felicidad?, y se percato de mi confusión– no me mal interpretes Edward, estoy feliz de que hayas venido a casa luego de tanto tiempo sin verte y de que al fin encontraras una mujer que te ilumine el rostro– fruncí al ceño ante su comentario– oh si, se te ilumina la cara, no lo puedes negar y menos a tu hermanita que lo sabe todo–reí, ella tenía razón, pero su rostro cambio a afligido– pero no entiendo porque quieres mentirle, me explicaras después, ahora dime qué quieres que haga.

–no era que lo sabías todo?

–Al grano por favor–me corto Alice.

–Quiero que escondas todo de mi, todo lo que haga alusión a que soy una "estrella de la música"–Alice me miraba confusa, le expliqué–verás no soy tan popular como pensaba

–no entiendo, no rodees

–ella no sabe quién soy, bueno sabe que soy el hijo del Dr. Cullen, que vine de visita, pero no sabe que soy cantante, no sabe de mi fama, ¿entiendes Alice?

–¿y quieres que oculte los portarretratos de tus conciertos, los premios, los discos, tus "objetos del éxito" para que ella siga sin saber y te siga mirando igual? – mis ojos se abrieron en grande de sorpresa, era como si Alice supiera lo que siento– si hermanito sé lo que sientes, pero déjame decirte unas cosas, la forma en que ella te mira no cambiará por saber en que trabajas o que tanta fama tienes, si mis intuición no me falla esa no será la razón, lo que haces ahora si lo será

Sabía a donde quería llegar, pero no podía arriesgarme, nunca había conocido a una mujer que no le interesara mi fama, bueno solo una vez, después nunca más y ahora no quería averiguarlo.

–no estoy preparado para eso Alice, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, por favor

–solo por ahora Edward, ¿entiendes? yo me encargo de los detalles, de decirle a mamá, a papá y Jasper, a tu otro hermano y Rosalie no puedo decirle hasta que lleguen, antes de que llamaras me dijeron que estaban abordando el avión, por el resto de las personas no me hago responsable –mi rostro debió de reflejar algo de pánico, no había pensado en eso – oh si Edward, si vas a mentirle eso involucra a toda la familia, por ello debes tener una muy buena razón, pero las mentiras tiene patas cortas Edward, y ahora me voy a preparar todo, tú tienes que cambiarte e ir a buscar a tu doncella en apuros son las 7.

Y con ese discurso mi hermanita se marchó dejándome con allí, solo y con la decisión que había tomado, pensando en las consecuencias que iba a tener que afrontar.

Iba a esconder parte de mi "yo", iba a hacer que mi familia mintiera, iba a mentirle a ella, "_solo hasta que esté preparado para contarle la verdad_" traté de convencerme, pero estaba asustado de lo que sentía por Bella, había movido mi mundo, hace mucho que nadie lo hacía, solo la música, pero ella no puede darte la clase de amor que buscaba, la música no puede amarte, Bella tal vez si podría y no por la fama y el dinero, por eso no estaba dispuesto todavía a revelarle todo de mi. La gente cambia por la plata y el oro, lo he visto.

* * *

**muchas gracias por recibie mi historia tan bien,**

**me encanta que la haya puesto como favorita y que me escriban reviews, eso me alienta a seguir**

**espero que les guste, esto y poniendo en ella mi experiencia y recuerdos de mi vida en esta historia**

**asi que es muy especial para mi  
**


	6. Cena y memorias

Capítulo 5 – Cena y memorias

EdPOV

A las 7:20 ya estaba frente a su casa, no había podido esperar, me aferre al volante y respiré acompasadamente, estaba nervioso.

Salí del auto y me dirigí a su pórtico, seguía lloviendo, un poco más intenso que a la tarde, así era Forks. En cuanto estaba por tocar la puerta sentí mis manos transpirar de nervios, ni minutos antes de cada uno de mis conciertos me había puesto tan nervioso como ahora, si, todavía me ponía nervioso al salir al escenario, pero vamos, parecía un adolecente en su primera cita con una chica.

–ya voy!! – la escuché gritar, no había tocado aun la puerta, ella me estaba esperando, eso me hizo sonreír.

La puerta se abrió apresuradamente y me quedé estático, una delicada figura me miró con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, Bella se había puestos unos vaqueros negros ajustados que resaltaban más sus largas y esbeltas piernas y una blusa color chocolate que al parecer se cerraba en un moño al costado en su cintura. Eso me hizo flaquear, en ese instante le había sacado una fotografía, me había deleitado con su silueta de reloj de arena y la nos había imaginado de mil maneras, mientras desanudaba su camisa y le recorría el escote que le hacía que se formase, sacándole la pesada tela de sus vaqueros y le recorría sus piernas entre besos y caricias, la imaginé jadeando ante el profundo beso que tenía ganas de darle hasta que sus labios se hincharan.

Jadeé y me reprendí a mi mismo por pensar de esa manera de una señorita, pero Bella era… tan apetecible, tenía algo que me hacía perder el control. En los segundos que mi paz se fue por el caño y logre recomponerme, desee que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi deseo poco decoroso por ella.

–estas bella Isabela– jugué con las palabras, y para mi deleite pude disfrutar de su sonrojo, me gustaba como sus delicadas mejillas de porcelana, podían cubrirse de color– nos vamos? –le dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo.

–gracias Edward, por todo, en serio no era mi intención molestar– estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo– la cena, el que tuvieras que llevarme, realmente no quiero incom…

–Shh…–la corté–no estás incomodando a nadie, es más mi madre se mostró muy entusiasmada porque fueras a cenar y para mi… para mi es todo un placer–dije con doble sentido.

–gracias– dijo tímidamente de nuevo mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofreció, y en ello pude sentir su escalofrió, tal vez fuera el aire que se había tornado más fresco, pero desee ser yo quien lograra ese efecto en ella.

Ya en el auto, me volvió a inundar su perfume, me pregunté donde se lo pondría y ante el camino por el que me llevaban mis pensamientos, opté por cortarlos, debía distraerme.

–quieres escuchar música? –dije mientras prendía la radio. Mala idea.

–"Aquí la 101.7 les habla su estimado locutor Eric y esa fue "Eyes On Fire" para todos ustedes…"

"_si supiera_" pensé en cuanta verdad tenía ese título, realmente al mirarla mis ojos parecían quemar del deseo. Debía respirar profundo y tranquilizarme, o aparecería el reciente adquirido adolecente hormonal.

–"la fama les llega a todos, pero no tanto como a este personaje en particular, Oh si señoritas!, ustedes saben de quien hablo…"–decía el locutor

Si lo sabría yo, cuando menos lo esperé allí estaba una productora ofreciéndome un contrato, por tener que hacer eso que a mi tanto me gustaba, cantar. Quien sería la nueva sensación? Que desgraciado se regodearía en la fama y se daría cuenta de que todo no es color de rosas? Solo esperaba que aquel tipo, suponía, gustara de aquello. El inconsciente me lo decía, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, hasta que presté más atención.

–"este hombre, el más sexy anunciado y con la voz más arrasadora! vamos señoras y señoritas, ya lo adivinaron?..."–continuaba haciendo más énfasis en sus palabras–"no lo pueden negar!! Para todos ustedes y el deleite de los oídos el nuevo éxito "Amor de ángel" de ustedes saben…"–estaba en problemas–"Edw…"

Corté la radio. "_Diablos!! _" pensé, lo había arruinado, se había dado cuenta. Me quedé en silencio esperando que Bella reaccionara, pero ella no dijo nada, así que me giré para verla y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Lo que vi me dejó pasmado.

Ella mostraba preocupación, en sus ojos había preocupación, "estaba cagado". Pero nada me preparó para lo que seguía.

–lo siento– comencé tenia que disculparme por no haberle dicho la verdad – yo no…

–no tienes que disculparte por nada–"_lo sabe_" concluí y sentí una punzada en mi estomago, ¿como me miraría de ahora en adelante? ¿sería muy diferente? No pude evitarlo y me volteé a verle, sus ojos mostraban ¿compasión? Que rayos…? – si el tema te trae malos recuerdos de ella, no tienes porque disculparte, lo comprendo y no me molesta– "_malos recuerdos de ella?_" como había llegado a esa conclusión? Mi desilusión paso de eso, a confusión y esperanza.

–como llegaste a esa…?

–conclusión? –siguió mi pregunta, definitivamente mi conclusión sobre lo que ella había interpretado era totalmente errónea e impredecible, todo había girado 180 grados y eso me regresaba a la esperanza, ella posiblemente aun no supiera que son famoso – bueno, mi padre lo hacía y no creo que sea algo vergonzoso en un hombre– me explicó

–tu padre? – "su padre, vergonzoso?" y pude ver que otro dolor mezclado con añoranza se reflejaba en su rostro.

–si, cuando murió mi madre–pausa, por un instante me quedé en shock, "_Dios…_" cuanto más dolor le daría la vida? Ella si era especial, una mujer muy fuerte y frágil a la vez– mi padre cuando prendía la radio y pasaban "el tema de ellos" cambiaba o apagaba el dial, no podía soportar escucharlo, la muerte de mamá lo afectó mucho–continuó

–lo siento por lo de tu madre–le dije, yo no sabría que hacer si no tuviera el apoyo de mi familia.

–no te preocupes–me dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios con el fin de tranquilizarme – ella murió hace mucho, ya no me afecta, claro que bueno si me afecta, lo que quise decir es que ya no pesa en mi corazón, bueno yo pienso que su alma está en paz y eso me alegra por ella, claro que preferiría que estuviera aquí conmigo, no quise decir que me alegra que esté muerta– había comenzado a hablar rápido, pude notar que algo la había puesto nerviosa de nuevo, me alivio que ya no hubiera dolor en su corazón–me alegra que esté en un mejor lugar–balbuceó, tuve que reprimir una risa.

–te entiendo Bella, sabes…? –me puse serio, miré la calle sin quitar la vista, quería hacerle entender.

–que?

"_eres hermosa, dulce, preciosamente inocente, fuerte, muy fuerte y más, me estoy enamorando de ti _" no le dije todo eso, pero me tenté enormemente de decírselo.

–Eres una mujer fuerte–dije mientras giraba en el camino que nos llevaba a casa– muy fuerte…, pero esta noche no tienes porque esforzarte…– la gramilla se comenzó a sentir bajo las ruedas–esta noche deja que nosotros seamos tu apoyo…– habíamos llegado, levanté el portón del garaje, entré, apague el motor y me gire a verle.

La lluvia seguía cayendo más fuerte que antes, allí aun en el coche todo parecía ajeno a nosotros y no pude evitar sentir ternura ante lo que veía. Una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su rostro y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos mostraban signos de sollozo

–deja que sea tu apoyo–susurré mientras limpiaba el agua salada de su mejilla y dejaba allí mi mano, quemaba, ella cerró los ojos y me dieron ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla para siempre, de todo lo que atentara a su felicidad, quería hacerle sentir que yo la cuidaría y no debía preocuparse.

Que me había hecho Bella para que sintiera esto que inundaba mi pecho? Mi corazón? "_tal vez con un beso ella lo percibiría ella…_"

"Plop…" la burbuja se rompió.

–Bella!!! – grito mi hermana abriendo la puerta del copiloto, sacando a Bella del auto y abrazándola fuerte– como estas?

–Alice…–ahogó Bella–no puedo contestar si me asfixias– dijo, para luego ser soltada por la pequeño duende– bien Alice, mejor ahora que puedo respirar– rió ante el puchero que hizo mi hermana

–Bueno no es para tanto Bells– me giñó Alice, "_un momento, Bells?_"– Edward te vas a quedar junto al auto o vas a entrar?

–se conocen? –solté

–oh si claro! Cierto Bella–dijo una Alice entusiasta saltando, enarque una ceja.

–si es una larga historia, bueno no tan larga, pero alude a mi torpeza

Ok, eso ameritaba que me contaran lo que sucedió, "la curiosidad"

–Entremos y lego me cuentan–para mi gusto pude ver como Bella se sonrojaba, eso sería interesante, pensé.

…

La cena se había retrasado un poco ya que debimos esperar a papá, que había terminado tarde unas consultas. Había presentado a Bella con mamá y Jasper, y luego de que estuvimos todos comenzamos con la comida, unos deliciosos tallarines con dos salsas y champiñones. La conversación entre todos era fluida, más tarde debía agradecerle a todos por su silencio.

Y la curiosidad me picó

–oye Alice–interrumpí–como se conocieron?

–bueno hermanito, esta historia es una de mis favoritas–comenzó– estaba yo en el café del hotel que haría mi desfile, necesitaba un poco de café para los nervios…

–amor eso te da más energía y te altera, no te tranquiliza– le dijo Jasper, lo que ella le devolvió sacando la lengua e hizo que todos riéramos

–como decía, para los nervios… cuando lo vi, lo había esperado hace ya tanto tiempo– un momento "lo había esperado?" que me estaba contando? –fue como si todo lo que hubiera estado haciendo hubiera tenido la razón de llevarme allí, hasta el punto en que debía encontrarlo…–suspiró i miró intensamente a Jasper quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

–Alice para, que no me refiero a como conociste a Jasper–Alice hizo un puchero

–ha no?, pero si Bella quiere seguir escuchando, ¿cierto Bella? – se dirigió Alice, haciendo un nuevo puchero para ella, lo que causó que Bella posara alternadamente su mirada de Alice a mí y de mi a Alice, para luego volver a mi con una gran sonrisa que me ganó. Había escuchado esa historia un millar de veces incluso la había hecho una canción, pero esta noche cobró otro significado para mi, me decía que Bella era una romántica. Y la volvería a escuchar solo para ver como regocijaba a Bella, "mi Bella"

–Está bien Alice continua–le dije haciéndome el resignado.

–todo lo que había estado haciendo me había levado a ese café, a esa hora, para encontrar a mi único verdadero amor…

–yo estaba en un viaje de negocios, y estaba enfadado con mi socio por haber llegado tarde al vuelo que lo traería a Chicago para cerrar un importante trato, debíamos estar los dos y solo estaba yo, ¿como podía tranquilizarme? Así que decidí ir al café del hotel–continuó Jasper –percaté en una hermosa señorita sentada en la barra, pero no me podía dar el lujo de distraerme, debía pensar en una estrategia para poder retrasar el cierre del trato y que este no se escapara de nuestras manos– una sonrisa picara se dibujó en la cara de Jasper, yo sabia porque, ya conocía la historia, pero a Bella le causó curiosidad, fascinante.

–se veía preocupado y eso me afligió–siguió Alice– sentía que hace mucho esperaba por él y ahora aparecía así, en ese estado, así que me acerque y le dije:

–"me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" – dijo Jasper

–"lo siento señorita" contestaste– dijo Alice tomando las manos de él y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

La escena se había vuelto tan intima entre ellos dos, que Bella apartó la mirada sonrojada, mamá sonrió tiernamente ante ese amor que se proferían, papá carraspeó sacándolos de su burbuja y yo no pude más que reír.

–y así fue como comenzó todo–terminó Alice entusiasmada, dándole a Jasper un fugaz beso en los labios, entonces miré a Bella y yo también deseé poder besarla y envolverme de ese amor con ella.

Suficiente, ahora si era el turno de mi curiosidad.

–entonces tú y Alice…se conocieron…?–salte con la pregunta, a lo que Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

–vamos Bella no es para ponerse así, resulta que estaba buscando a papá en el hospital, para preguntarle a qué hora iría a casa, había llegado Port Angeles de compras y estaba llena de bolsas, iba distraída revisando por todos lados cuando una muchacha que caminaba delante mío, resbaló y cayó encima de mí, tirando todas mis compras–tuve que contener mi risa, la escena me parecía familiar.

–sí, lo siento por eso Alice–dijo una Bella totalmente avergonzada.

–oh vamos, ya dije que no fue nada–le dijo mi hermana resoplando, al parecer ya se había disculpados más veces por aquello.

–y por qué una alusión tu torpeza? –le pregunté divertido, recordando lo que había mencionado

–porque tropecé en una superficie totalmente plana

–mmm…–dije– yo que pensé que habían sido mis encantos los que nos habían llevado a una situación similar– no pude más que reír a carcajadas, entre Bella que se había puesto más roja, Alice y mamá que abrieron tanto sus ojos por la sorpresa de mis palabras y la confusión de papá, no pude más

–no es gracioso–me reprocho Bella, pero mirándola más, ella también rompió a reír, que hermoso sonido.

–nos explican? –dijo mamá ahora curiosa.

Habiendo terminado ya con la comida y luego de los elogios por el postre que Bella había preparado, les contamos como nos habíamos conocido ella y yo, las distracciones y los tropiezos fuero repetición de las risas de todos, la casualidad de encontrarnos de la misma manera que ella se encontró con mi hermana, pero omití todo lo que me hizo sentir.

…

–Muchas gracias por invitarme– se despedía Bella

–no tienes porque mi niña, cuando quieras, sabes que nuestras puertas están abiertas para ti–la abrazo mi madre–pero estas segura de que no puedes quedarte? La lluvia ha crecido mucho y puede ser peligroso–señaló preocupada.

–no te preocupes mamá… yo la cuido–interrumpí, no quería poner en compromiso a Bella, tal vez le incomodara

–puedes venir unos minutos Edward?–llamo mi hermana

–ahí voy–conteste–ya estoy contigo Bella–me dirigí hacia mientras la dejaba despidiéndose.

Alice me apartó un poco de todos

–no me vas a dar las gracias? – me dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura

–gracias? – su rostro reflejo enojo y caí en la cuenta de lo que decía.

BellaPOV

La cena había estado deliciosa y me había divertido mucho con las reacciones de Edward ante la historia de su hermana, muy romántica. Ojala hubiera sido lo mismo con él y conmigo, pero Edward era demasiado para mi, alguien tan guapo y grácil no podría fijarse nunca en una chica como yo, y aun que lo hiciera, nunca hubiera cumplido con sus expectativas, nunca lo había hecho antes y no creía que eso hubiera cambiado demasiado.

De todos modos, reímos, hace mucho tiempo que no reía con ganas, sobre todo de mi torpeza, en realidad había sido muy gracioso como nos habíamos conocido, quien hubiera pensado que las caídas serian motivo para encontrar personas tan amables como los Cullen.

No deseaba irme, pero no quería ser más inoportuna de lo que ya había sido, estaba segura de que Edward me había invitado por cuenta propia, una obra de caridad ante la situación con mi padre, deduje, y todos habían aceptado, eso se los agradecía.

–Muchas gracias por invitarme– le dije a Esme mientras me despedia de ella con un la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella me sorprendió

–no tienes porque mi niña, cuando quieras, sabes que nuestras puertas están abiertas para ti–dijo mientras me abrasaba de forma maternal, eso me hizo derretir–pero estas segura de que no puedes quedarte? La lluvia ha crecido mucho y puede ser peligroso–reparó en la ventana, yo quería quedarme pero…

–no te preocupes mamá… yo la cuido–salvada por la campana, Edward había notado la situación y no me puso en compromiso, debía agradecerle.

–puedes venir unos minutos Edward?–llamo su hermana

–ahí voy–contestó–ya estoy contigo Bella– me dijo mientras se dirigía s donde lo llamaba Alice.

Mientras me despedía de todos no pude dejar de notar algo en lo que no había reparado antes, un gran piano de cola junto a un ventanal en el otro extremo de la sala, ¿quien tocaría? Y como si hubiera sentido mi curiosidad, Jasper se situó a mi lado viendo el objeto que yo veía

–cuando Edward era pequeño, tocaba el piano– me giré sorprendida, bueno no tanto, como no esperarlo, encima de guapo, talentoso.

–toca?

–no lo sé, hace mucho que no escucho que haya tocado "ese piano"–especificó, lo que resulto extraño el énfasis.

Pasé mi vista del piano a Edward que seguía hablando con Alice y pude ver su cara de sorpresa, los observé mientras hablaban hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mariposas, eso fue lo que sentí cuando me miró, debía desechar estos sentimientos antes de que la caída fuera más dolorosa por volar tanto. Todo lo que quería se me seguía escapando de las manos, de la vida.

Por primera vez en toda la noche pensé en Charlie, y se me encogió el corazón, alguien lo debe de haber notado porque cuando me di cuenta Edward me guiaba suavemente a la cochera.

–se que estás cansada–dijo–te llevaré a casa… estas bien? –me dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo mirase. "_Sus ojos son dulces_" pensé, "ojala no fuera por lástima que me ve así"

–estoy bien solo que pensé en Ch… solo necesito descansar un poco–me corté no quería arruinarle la noche con mis preocupaciones.

–está bien…pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? – lo mire perpleja ante sus palabras, y le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa, claro que este maravilloso hombre además debía de tener un hermoso corazón, no podía ser de otra manera.

Asentí con mi cabeza, no podía hablar.

Tal vez esa noche si pudiera, a pesar de la tormenta, dormir bien; tal vez con aquel ángel que se había perdido de camino y dado conmigo pudiera descansar plácidamente, porque estaba acostumbrada a que la vida no me diera todo lo que quisiera, y cuando me lo daba y comenzaba a disfrutarlo, me lo quitaba, había aprendido que solo en los libros podría disfrutar del puro gozo de ser feliz, pero esta noche me permitiría soñar, mañana podría volver a las responsabilidades, esta boche descansaría.

Salimos de la cochera y el exterior nos recibió furiosamente, las tormentas podrían asustarme, el volvo de Edward resonó fuerte en el camino, las tormentas podrían asustarme desde aquella vez, pero estando con él eso me llegaba afectarme.

* * *

**hola gracias de nuevo por incitarme a continuar**

Little Hope, karito CullenMasen, marijo cullen, Natalie aka Isabella, Sunicolita, Aiiram

muchas gracias por sus reviews

espero que le este gustando la historia, deben se pacientes porque es la primera que hago, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo de actualizar pronto


	7. Agua, Tormenta y Fuego

**Capitulo 6 - Agua, Tormenta y Fuego**

_BellaPOV_

El silencio nos inundó dentro del coche, la tormenta me ponía nerviosa y prefería prestar mucha atención al camino. Edward iba más despacio esta vez ya que tanta agua hacia difícil ver por el parabrisas.

–entonces… –irrumpió, giré a mirarlo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, "muy apetecible" pensé

–¿si…?

–me preguntaba cómo lo pasaste hoy–continuó, definitivamente lograba distraerme un poco pero no tanto, aun oía los truenos y me sobresaltaban, aunque trataba de disimularlo, no se si lo lograba.

–bueno, para serte sincera, comenzó maso menos, luego dio un respingo de algo bueno, después decayó un poco, mi camioneta no funciona, Charlie sigue igual y por último apareció un caballero en caballo plateado y me llenó de dicha–bromeé – gracias Edward– Edward rio y yo también–en serio gracias por todo, esto me hizo recuperar fuerzas, Dios sabe las necesito–dije esto último más para mi.

–no tienes nada que agradecer "Princesita"–dijo él mientras volteaba a verme y me sonreía de esa forma que tanto me gustaba– fue un placer, a demás, mañana le pediré a Rosalie que le eche un vistazo, si algo nos da gusto a los dos son los autos, aunque es ella la que sabe de eso mejor que yo–carcajeó

Omití todo lo demás que me había dicho cuando me llamó así, el corazón me dio un vuelco, solo dos personas me habían llamado así en mi vida y esos eran mi madre y mi padre. Me quedé mirándolo con sorpresa "_como_ _lo había sabido, como sabia que ellos me llamaban así?_". Entonces un fuerte refucilo de luz me sacó de mis pensamientos y el trueno que se escuchó luego, definitivamente me hizo saltar del asiento.

–estas bien? –me pregunto Edward con tono preocupado

–si… –dije con apenas de voz, ni yo me hubiera creído eso

–pues a mí me da otra impresión–medio rió–Bella…? –y me di cuenta, de estar mirando al frente giré para verle, no sé cómo habían llegado mis manos allí, estaba fuertemente aferrada a su brazo derecho arrugando su camisa, podía sentir los músculos formados bajo la tela– Bella… seguro que estas bien? Pareces un poco pálida–sentí mi cara arder ante mis pensamientos–nop, ahora estas… con más color–medió rió

–si, estoy bien–mentí aun viéndolo, ¿como podía estar bien si entre la tormenta y su presencia hacían desquicios en mi cabeza? Uno por calarme hasta los huesos y el otro por estremecer mi cuerpo en formas que nunca había sentido. "_rayos_"

–entonces tal vez puedas devolverme mi brazo así podré conducir mejor…– okey, si estaba roja, sentí mi cara arder aun más, era cierto, todavía lo sostenía, pero mis manos no reaccionaban, lo miré, sus hermosos ojos verdes también me miraba divertidos.

Y todo pasó muy rápido, el rayo, el trueno y la rama del árbol que caía frente a nosotros.

–EDWARD…!!! –grité asustada señalando al frente. Sentí los frenos y el cinturón de seguridad que me detenían del golpe, sentí las ruedas aun deslizarse por el pavimento mojado, la banquina, cerré mis ojos antes del impacto, un fuerte golpe levanto el auto y todo se quedó quieto…

–Bella? Shshh… ya pasó Bella, estamos bien, no paso nada malo, tranquila, no llores– me decía Edward mientras limpiaba mis mejillas, no se como había llegado a su abrazo, ya no tenía el cinturón y aun en el espacio reducido del auto estaba sentada acunada en su regazo, no me había percatado de que estaba llorando, comencé a calmarme en su arrullo–todo está bien Bella, ¿no te lastimaste? –despacio, hice un rápido chequeo

–estoy bien y tú

–si, no te preocupes– dijo devolviendo me una leve sonrisa que luego se transformó en ¿culpa? –como lo siento Bella, realmente fui un descui…

–shh… – lo silencie con mi dedo, el tacto de sus labios volvía a quemar–no fue tú culpa Edward, ahora… ¿que pasó? –cambie de tema mientras me pasaba de asiento y debí admitir que extrañé enormemente ese contacto.

–bueno... las buenas es que estamos bien y esquivé la rama– pausa, "_Entonces_" –la mala es que la rama se metió debajo del coche y quedamos atascados

–que! Atascados aquí! en … en este lugar …la…con la tormenta–dije nerviosa, no podíamos quedarnos allí, no con esa tormenta encima. De pronto me sentía encerrada, atrapada por un monstro enojado que me causaba pesadillas despierta.

–¿tan malo…? Bueno sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero nunca te haría daño Bella–su expresión mostraba tristeza, me había mal interpretado–lo siento…–debía alejar esos pensamientos erróneos de su cabeza

–no Edward, no es eso, son malos recuerdos–le calmé; pero no a mí, todo volvía, ¿por qué siempre todo volvía a mi memoria?

–que sucede Bella, porque estas tan intranquila– ¿acaso se estaba preocupando otra vez por mi?

El silencio volvió a cargar el interior del auto, podía escuchar mis latidos, mi pecho agitado y su suave respiración; podría contarle.

–mamá murió…–le conté–¿te acuerdas que comenté que mi madre había muerto?

–si lo recuerdo

–bueno ella murió una noche así, con tormenta, con mucho ruido, muy lastimada y …a ella la mataron cuando tenía 15…–suspiré tomando aire, las manos me temblaban

–yo lo siento… no tienes que contarme nada– sentí sus manos detener mis lágrimas

–está bien pasó hace mucho

–Bella.. no hace falt…

–necesito…–le corté–vivíamos en Phoenix, papá era policía allá, esa semana había tomado el turno de noche, ese sábado llovía como nunca cuando regresaba de la casa de una amiga, cuando entre a mi casa mama estaba en la sala, ambas nos sonreímos, yo regresaba temprano para no preocuparla y ella me esperaba preocupada… alguien me siguió–hice una pausa, ahora venia lo feo–no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta cuando un par de hombres me empujaron adentro, fui a parar contra la mesita del living me golpeé la cabeza y quedé desorientada… recuerdo los truenos, recuerdo los gritos de mamá apagados por la tormenta, peleando porque no me violaran, claro la tomaron a ella, recuerdo los gritos ahogados de mi boca que nunca salieron –cerré mis ojos y lo vi todo de vuelta– un poco más despierta…vi como la acuchillaron en el pecho, sus ojos me miraban llorosos y se que en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación por mi– hice una pausa.

Sentí unos brazos sujetarme fuertemente, y el aroma a la colonia de Edward me envolvió.

–papá llegó temprano, justo cuando ellos me intentaban… oí dos disparos y ellos cayeron muertos a mi lado, no me hicieron daño pero… mamá a penas respiraba, nos acercamos a ella, con una mano tomó la mía y con la otra acarició la mejilla de papá–pensé lo había superado, pero las lagrimas habían vuelto–ella se estaba muriendo y aun así nos sonrió, fue una de esas que te embargan de amor y sus ojos destilaban cariño, la perdimos, allí en la sala, sin poder hacer nada y la lluvia se volvió nuestras lagrimas–ahora lloraba su perdida, lloraba por ella, por Charlie, por el tiempo que no estuve con ellos, por el tiempo que perdí, me recliné en él y escondí mi cara en su pecho–después de eso regresamos a Forks pero yo no podía aguantar más tanta "agua", tantos malos recuerdos y luego de terminar la secundaria me fui a Seattle a la universidad, he perdido tanto tiempo Edward, y ahora estoy sola, que voy a hacer Edward… –lloré, lloré más aun, sentía que no tenia ningún lugar a donde llegar a flote.

–tranquila Bella, no estás sola, puedes contar conmigo, puedes apoyarte en mi familia, se que ellos también te quieren.

–gracias –dije en una voz apenas audible. Me quedé así, apoyada en su pecho, él abrazándome, embargándome de su consuelo.

…

Cuando estuve más tranquila me separé avergonzada, ¿cuando me había dejado llevar por aquello?

–bueno Bella…– me dijo cortando el silencio– ¿sabes conducir? – lo mire confusa, ¿en verdad me preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso mi camioneta no contaba? ¿ que quería decir con "sabes conducir"? me entró el enojo.

–no se dímelo tú, a menos que mi camioneta no cuente–le reproché.

–cierto… digo…¿si puedes conducir mi auto?–replanteó, no entendía, "su auto", debió de entender mi desconcierto porque…– pon primera y cuando te diga, aceleras y yo empujo.

Entonces mire afuera, seguía lloviendo fuerte, es más apenas se veía algo, lo miré a él y de nuevo afuera ¿acaso iba a salir?

–Edward sigue lloviendo, ¡no puedes salir! ¡Te vas a empapar!

–Bien pero si queremos salir y no quedarnos toda la noche aquí, debemos intentar desatascar el coche–lo pensé, no estaba segura, pero antes de que me decidiera Edward ya había abierto la puerta y salido del coche–cuando yo te diga Bella–me gritó desde atrás del auto. No lo pensé, rápidamente me cambié al lado del conductor, encendí las luces, arranque el auto y puse primera prepararapara cuando me diera luz verde– ahora, acelera!

Aceleré, el volvo apenas se movió del mismo lugar, escuché unas ramas romperse bajo el auto, lo que hicieron que se moviera un poco bajo el peso.

–PARA Bella!! Para!! – escuché a Edward gritar, apagué el motor. Estábamos igual, no había servido de nada.

Sentí la puerta del copiloto abrirse y la perfección cruzo por ella, ahí estaba Edward empapado, con su camisa tan mojada que todo su pectoral se marcaba a pesar de la tela, su cabello bronce estaba levemente más oscuro goteando agua como perlas y así, todo mojado, se veía realmente sexy, mordí mi labio ante la imagen, esto era una prueba ante mi control, quería abrazarle y besarle furiosamente, lo acongojada se me había pasado para llenarme de puro deseo, "que!! ¿acaso tenía 16 años?" me sentía como una adolecente, levanté la vista para encontrarme con su mirada divertida, y la vergüenza hizo que me tiñera de rojo, me había quedado mirándole más de la cuenta.

–mmm… ¿ves algo que te guste? –preguntó con la voz más sexy que escuché jamás

–yo este… estas mojado–solté, "estas mojado?" que otra cosa más estúpida podría haber dicho? Eso era obvio!

–uhm… si, lo noté–dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, Dios! Que hombre más sexy. Entonces me percaté, allí en su ojo izquierdo asomaba un gran cardenal rojo y no pude más que extender mi mano y tocarlo–oye…!! –se quejó Edward, alejándose.

–disculpa, ¿cuando te hiciste eso Edward? ¿Te duele mucho?

–no es nada Bella, fue al impactar, me di contra el volante, pero no es nada–minimizó

–en serio? – dije intentando tocarlo de nuevo pero él se alejó– bien, entonces porque no me dejas revisarlo– continué intentándolo de vuelta, logrando que se alejara más, había probado mi punto, si le dolía.

–Bella solo es un golpe y ya pasó, me duele cuando lo tocas, si?– se defendió– pero no entre al auto por eso–dijo

–no? –reí internamente, parecía un niño pequeño, bueno con ese cuerpo no tanto, pero tierno si.

–no, lo que pasa es que al acelerar se rompieron varias ramas pequeñas y eso nos llevó más a la banquina, hay más barro allí y así no lo podremos sacar, por lo que debes girar las ruedas a la izquierda al acelerar, tal vez así salgamos, ¿de acuerdo? – me explico

–si–asentí y él salió nuevamente.

Me sentía culpable, otra vez yo estaba adentro y seca y Edward con la lluvia como compañía. Me preparé para su señal.

–AHORA!!! –gritó. Aceleré y giré a la izquierda, pero entonces sentí el auto sobresaltar y resbalar a la banquina–PARA!! – algo salió mal.

Edward golpeó la ventanilla del conductor y la abrió la puerta indicándome que me corriera, se sentó pesadamente y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, después de un minuto pregunte

–que sucedió

–el… el tronco se metió… en… en medio del coche y nos ti… tiró al costado…– tiritó, sabía que no era buena idea que saliera– no podremos moverlo, en la mañana llamaré a una grúa, pero nos quedaremos aquí esta noche–dijo recomponiendo las voz, pero frotándose los brazos.

– lo siento, si no te hubiera distraído con lo de mi miedo, podrías haberlo esquivado

–Bella–me dijo serio–fue un accidente y no tienes nada que ver con que haya podido esquivarlo o no, ¿me entiendes? – Asentí con la cabeza, pero no estaba convencida con ello–la rama cayó en medio de la calle, no la habría podido esquivar.

Bocina, alguien tocaba la bocina desenfrenadamente, unos enormes faros alumbraron el volvo y un enorme jeep se aparcó a nuestro lado en el camino, Edward bajó la ventanilla a pesar de que entraba el agua.

–¡¿Emmett?! –preguntó desconcertado, "¿quién era Emmett?"

–quien más que tu hermano, ¿vienes o te quedas? –carcajeo aquel hombre desde su móvil

–hola Edward–saludó una mujer desde el copiloto, su voz era hermosa, no podía verla, pero de seguro sería hermosa para tener esa voz.

–¡Rosalie!! –Allí estaba de nuevo ese nombre

La primera vez que lo escuche sentí estrujar un poco mi corazón pero traté de no darle importancia, ahora lo volvía a escuchar, Emmett era su hermano pero quien sería Rosalie? seria de la familia? Sería la novia de Edward?, nadie me había contado de ellos.

* * *

**gracias por todos sus rewiews y alertas y agregarme a sus favoritos, se siente fenomenal que les vaya gustando la historia**

** gracias por su paciencia tambien por la espera de los capitulos,**

**cuentenme que les pareció, **

**besos y que esten bien  
**


	8. La fiebre lo oculta todo

Capitulo 7 – La fiebre lo oculta todoEdPOV

–bueno, como están? –les dije una vez ya en el jeep–pensé que llegarían mañana

–si pero nos adelantamos queríamos darle una sorpresa a todos, ¡pero no sabíamos que tú ibas a estar! – habló Rose– que grata sorpresa a nosotros.

–bueno se me ocurrió lo mismo–reí

–EGEM…–carraspeó Emmett llamando nuestra atención–disculpen que interrumpa pero…, no nos vas a presentar a tu novia? – miré a Bella y la vi ruborizarse, la idea de mi hermano de pronto me gustó.

–si claro, Emmett, Rose… ella es Bella Swan– presenté, pero no desmentí lo que era mi novia, quería que lo fuera. Volví a percatarme de que Bella me miraba fijo y asombrada, luego bajó la cabeza y saludó tímidamente.

–mucho gusto–dijo–pero no soy la novia de Edward

–que!!.. Hubiera jurado que Edward tenia a todas las chicas del país a sus pies, como para que no lo estén si él es el más…–Emmett iba a meter la pata

–no exageres Emmett y no quiero seguir con el tema, eso es caso cerrado, OK?! – le dije en tono enojado, después le explicaría. En eso el celular de Rose sonó

–disculpen–nos dijo mientras atendía y bajaba el volumen de la radio, lo que agradecí, no quería repetir lo del auto cuando íbamos a casa a cenar–Si? Hable…? –silencio–aha… si… no…ok… lo intentaré–medio rió–ok nos vemos en 5–dicho eso alejó el auricular del oído y carcajeó un poco, ya sabía yo quien podía ser causante de esa reacción "Alice" no debía preocuparme ella ya había informado a Rosalie del secreto. Ya le había agradecido por ocultar mi realidad ante Bella en la cena, ahora debería agradecerle de salvarme de esta, por suerte ya llegábamos a casa.

–bien niños!! –anunció Emmett con su gran voz–hemos llegado– a lo que Rosalie le devolvió una mirada fría y reprobatoria de cómo la había llamado–bueno… bueno…– se retractó–mi dulce amor, tú no eres una niña, más bien eres mi mujercita–la embarró– mi… mi mujer súper sexy que logra que me excite a penas te pones en mi campo de visión…–corrigió, mire con susto a Bella, lo que estaba escuchando no era apropiado– si mi Diosa sabes hacer como lev…

–Basta!! –corté–no tengo la intensión de saber cómo es su vida sexual así que si tienes que disculparte hazlo mientras no estemos presentes–dije mientras abría la puerta del jeep, que ya estaba estacionado en la cochera y ayudaba a una totalmente avergonzada Bella–lo siento, siempre son así, te acostumbrarás, pero de seguro lo evitarás–medio reí. Para mi sorpresa Bella me miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no supe definir, pero estaba radiante

Achis…Achisss…. Estornudé, el temporal seguía igual de tormentoso y me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Dejé a todos saludándose y me fui a tomar el teléfono, debía llamar a una grúa, no podía dejar mi auto allí, pero la maldita línea daba ocupada en algunos y en otros me decían que no tenían el servicio hasta mañana por la mañana. Por último encargué a una que se encargaría de mi auto al día siguiente y corté furioso.

Achisss volví a estornudar

–hijo vas a enfermarte–me llamó la atención Esme–ve a cambiarte inmediatamente de ropa, estas empapado y te hará mal… a demás–se acercó mamá y me susurró– no queremos que te afecte o Irina nos cortará la cabeza–me guiño el ojo. Irina era mi nueva manager y era de temer, muy buena en los negocios, buen cuerpo, pero lo que tenia de talento le faltaba de humildad, eso me desagradaba , pero eran negocios.

–Bella? Donde está? –pregunte mientras recorría la sala

–Alice fue a prestarle un camisón y a indicarle una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para dormir, no voy a permitir que salgan de nuevo en estas condiciones– regañó–ahora ve! O te enfermarás.

Subí a cambiarme de ropa, si permanecía así, seguramente me enfermaría. Ya en mi pieza me saque la camisa mojada y busque ropa limpia, me daría una ducha de agua caliente y me iría a dormir, después de empujar el auto y toda esa lluvia encima me habían dejado agotado. Y no pude evitar recordar lo que Bella me había contado de su madre, pensé en Esme, "mamá", me quedé allí frente al espejo de mi habitación imaginando me vida sin su apoyo y el sufrimiento de Bella, frente a esa situación, nuevamente sentí un escalofrío correr mi cuerpo y mi pecho encoger, decidí no pensar más en ello y salí rumbo al baño.

Estaba tan ensimismado que solo percate en su presencian al intentar ambos abrir la puerta del baño.

–lo… lo siento–me dijo, levante la vista–entra tu primero–continuó.

Ahí estaba Bella, en un camisón azul francia de raso, la tela se deslizaba por su piel hasta medio muslo dejando al descubierto aquellas piernas que solo había imaginado desnudas, era como un babydoll, se veía increíblemente dulce, con el lazo bajo el busto y las pequeñas puntillas en sus mangas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la encaje alrededor del escote, este hacia relucir lo tremendamente sexy que podía ser ella. De pronto me tensé y sentí como mi miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. En un segundo había logrado sacarle una fotografía y hecho de esa imagen un afrodisiaco. Tragué en seco.

–Pasa tu primero Bella, yo esperaré lo que quieras–logre articular, aunque mi voz salió algo ronca por la excitación que comenzaba a tener y mis palabras traicionaron un poco mis deseos, Bella sonrojó "por qué?" y entró sin decir nada.

Debía tranquilizarme, apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me deslice hasta el suelo. Podía ver lo largo del pasillo hasta las escaleras, la puerta de mi habitación y las puertas de las piezas de huéspedes y mi mente cayó en picada "_Rayos!_" la habitación de Bella daba frente a la mía, ¿es que acaso todo tenía que atentar contra mí? sería un prueba de control. Unas suaves manos se posaron en mi hombro y pude sentir quemar la piel contra la piel.

–ahora puedes pasar Edward–oí decir a Bella. Me levante rápidamente y tan así, que no medí la distancia, Bella retrocedió y tropezó, alcancé a tomarla por la cintura para que no cayera de espaldas, "error" todo el control que había tomado se fue por el caño y no pude evitar acercarla más a mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de intentar besarla cuando noté su cuerpo tensar y el sonrojo de sus mejillas llamó mi atención, la solté a mi pesar y puse espacio entre nosotros.

–Adorable…–murmuré mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, sentí más calor bajo mis dedos– buenas noches Bella–me alejé–que descanses–dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, tenía que escapar.

Abrí el agua caliente de la ducha y la dejé formar vapor, me apoyé pesadamente sobre el lavabo, ahora no solo mi cuerpo pesaba si no que la ropa mojada pesaba aun más, me desnudé para bañarme y relajarme. Tenía el cuerpo tan frio que el agua me quemó al principio, pero después se acostumbró a la temperatura, y no pude dejar de pensar en ella nuevamente, su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, su pequeña cintura, esas piernas de piel de porcelana, comencé a excitarme, no podía aguantar más la tensión sexual que tenia, la imagen de su sensual escote que sin mostrar sugería tanto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

El agua caliente me caía encima y el jabón liquido me recorría el cuerpo, su perfume había quedado en el aire y se mezclaba con el vapor nublándome, no soporté más…, tomé mi miembro ya duro entre mi mano y comencé a masajear la cabeza "_… Bellaa…_", imaginando como podía ser el toque de sus delicadas manos envolviéndolo, lo tomé entero y comencé en un vaivén imaginando como se sentiría entrar en ella y tener todas sus paredes rodeando mi pene, caliente, como se sentiría probar sus pechos con mi boca, me relamí los labios y aumenté el ritmo y el placer. Una última foto me vino a la mente, ella vestida en su camisón azul y sus mejillas sonrojadas "adorable", me paré en seco y abrí el agua fría.

Recibí la ducha como hielo en mi espalda más no me importó eso ayudo a mi cuerpo a no cometer una locura. Había estado a punto de cometer un acto de egoísmo total, profanar la imagen de Bella con mi perversión y me odié por eso, "_que te está pasando Edward!?_" me reproché. Ya había sido suficiente, salí de allí.

….

No podía dormir "_las 3:00 de la madrugada_", estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama pero el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, no quería levantarme pero debía tomar algo para apaciguarlo, si no, no solo tendría ojeras en la mañana.

Salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tal vez en la cocina encontrara aspirinas, era la casa de un doctor después de todo, pero al pasar por la pieza de Bella escuché sollozos, despacio me acerque para escuchar mejor y apoyé mi oreja en la puerta, se que estaba mal lo que hacía pero no podía soportar escucharla llorar, si eso era lo que hacía.

–NO…no!!! –se quejó–MAMA…!!! Despierta mamá!! –¿con que estaba soñando? Me sentía culpable por remover todos esos dolorosos recuerdos. La tormenta seguía en pie y lo que yo había hecho era volver al presente esos miedos, que estúpido había sido–papá! No me dejes papá!

Toc…toc… toc…

–Bella, ¿estás bien? – golpee su puerta pero no obtuve respuesta, entonces un agudo dolor me atravesó la sien, y el corazón se estrujó. No sabía si la responsable era mi cabeza o escucharla así.

–Aléjate!!! NO…!! No me toques!!! No…no… –Bella estaba luchando contra algo, no lo pensé dos veces y entré en la habitación.

Las sabanas estaban desparramadas por el suelo y ella se movía inquieta en la cama, sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de su cabeza pero parecían combatir contra una fuerza invisible, Bella estaba teniendo una pesadilla no podía permitir que ese hermoso ángel soñara cosas que no la hicieran feliz, me senté en el borde de la cama e intenté despertarla

–Bella…Bella despierta! – pero ella seguía con su pesadilla, quejándose, la agarré por los hombros moviéndola despacio, pero eso lo empeoró, sus brazos me alejaron frenéticos

–suéltame!! No… no me toques!! Por favor…– suplicó, ella pensaba que era su atacante

–Bella soy yo! Edward…!! despierta por favor! – pero cada vez era peor, solo conocía dos formas de despertarla, lo había leído en internet, no podía darle una cachetada, nunca le levantaría la mano a una mujer y menos a una tan hermosa como ella, así que quedaba la otra opción.

–no…no…–balbuceaban sus labios, sus apetecibles labios, tal vez con un beso lograra despertarla, la pagina decía que el mismo causaba un impacto en la persona, que despertaba aun más los sentidos, otro tipo de shock, esperaba que por lo menos le sacara las pesadillas. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de probar sus delicados labios, pero tal vez luego se enojaría pero aun así no podía soportar verla así. Si lo pensaba demasiado no lo haría, entonces la besé.

El imaginar besarla no hacia juicio al sabor dulce y suave que desprendía su boca, estaba en las nubes, era el paraíso, mi pesar se fue, el dolor también y ella sabía a gloria. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y profundicé el beso, era adictivo y ella respondió a el, yo quería más, no había sido consentido pero funcionó, Bella se iba relajando y muy a mi pesar me separé de ella.

–Bella… Bella despierta–le dije suavemente, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada perdida–Bella? –la volví a llamar, un trueno retumbó en el cielo oscuro e hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas causando que ella diera un pequeño respingo, ahí por fin me miró.

–Edward? –preguntó apenas en voz, temí asustarla por lo que me levanté de la cama, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y se mostraban a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

–si Bella, soy yo… estabas teniendo una pesadilla–le expliqué–¿te encuentras mejor? –Pero no obtuve respuesta, quizás necesitara un momento a solas–te traeré un vaso de agua–le dije mientras me giraba rápido para ir a la cocina, no debí haber hecho eso.

Una punzada me atravesó nuevamente la sien y el cuerpo me tembló ante aquello, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. De un momento a otro ahí estaba Bella rodeándome en un abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar descontrolada.

–Sshh… Bella, tranquila–le dije mientras la guiaba a la cama de nuevo–ya pasó, todo estará bien–trataba de consolarla.

Ella hacía estragos en mi, con su tacto me olvide de todo, solo estaba ella, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor pero no sabía como, ella seguía llorando, lo sabía porque a pesar de que escondía su rostro podía sentir sus lagrimas caer en mi pecho. Eran frías y cálidas en mi piel, podría haberme sentido avergonzado por estar así con bella, medio desnudo, pero ahora me preocupaba.

–Bella mírame–le dije mientras suavemente levantaba su mentón, para verle a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate–te traeré un vaso con agua y algo para dormir, ¿de acuerdo? – no asintió, pero aun así me levanté despacio deshaciéndome de su abrazo con cuidado, eso me costó horrores, perder su tacto, ella seguía mirándome, la recline en la cama y la tape con las colchas– en un momento vuelvo–le avisé y me dirigí a la puerta

–no te vayas–me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano–haces que se vallan, si te vas las imágenes volverán, no quiero que vuelvan, por favor no te vayas–suplico en un precioso puchero, no podía resistirme a lo que me pidiera, menos en ese momento, menos cuando eso significara que ella se sentiría mejor, aunque yo fuera el culpable de desenterrar todo eso de lo que ella sufría.

Me sentía culpable nuevamente, me quedé. Rodeé la cama y me acosté a su lado. Bella se acercó y besó mi mejilla, lo sentí como fuego "_hermosa_" pensé. Aquella situación no era para sentirse feliz, pero yo me sentía bien, Bella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mis brazos, acaricié sus suaves cabellos y tarareé una nana, le canté suave hasta que se durmió

–Duerme mi dulce princesa–besé su frente y mientras me perdía en su aroma, en algún momento me quedé dormido.

BellaPOV

– _WOW…_ es hermosa Alice–comenté, la habitación era bellísima

–te gusta? Yo ayudé a mamá a prepararla– dijo orgullosa.

Las paredes era de un tono azul francia y todos los muebles eran de madera oscura caoba, la cama de dos plazas estaba frente a un gran ventanal hasta el piso en el centro de la habitación, las cortinas corridas de color verde esmeralda estaban corridas y si no hubiera tormenta estaba segura que el paisaje a través de ella seria impresionante, por toda la cama había cojines en tonos azules y verdes que combinaban con los mismos colores del acolchado, todo armonizaba a frescura y calidez "impresionante"

–Bueno Bella–llamó Alice– esta será tu pieza, ahí sobre la cama hay un camisón y no te preocupes en devolverlo, es un regalo por todo

–por todo? – pregunté confundida por su comentario

–si por todo… te explico cada piso de la casa tiene un baño y el de este está al final del pasillo, la habitación del frente es de Edward, en el segundo piso están las piezas de papá y mamá, de Rose y Emmett y por supuesto de Jasper y mía, en la mañana te vendré a despertar, procura descansar bien, buenas noches Bella– "_un torbellino_" eso fue lo que se ocurrió al escucharla hablar tan rápido, explicarme todo y desaparecer.

Presté atención a la cama, sobre esta había una delicado camisón de raso azul, me reí internamente, incluso yo combinaría con todo allí adentro, me encantó, era un poco corto para mi gusto pero agradecí que no mostrara mucho. Dejé mi ropa y me probé la prenda, justo, ni que hubiera sabido mi talla salí rumbo a donde se encontraba el baño "_a que se referiría a un regalo por todo?_" luego se lo preguntaría. Aun en mi mente me manejé en automático y caí en lo que Alice había mencionado, la pieza de Edward estaría en frente. Camine si percatarme hasta que topé con la mano de él, levante la vista y no pude más que enrojecerme, ahí estaba Edward con el pelo y sus pantalones mojados y ¡sin camisa! Desvié la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo miré demasiado

–lo… lo siento–le dije en casi un susurro–entra tu primero

–Pasa tu primero Bella, yo esperaré lo que quieras–me dijo y noté un tono extraño en su voz "_Oh por DIOS!!_" yo estaba en camisó! Rápido entre al baño. Tuve que lavarme la cara varias veces para salir del estado en el que me había dejado al verlo así.

Cuando salí lo encontré en el piso, se veía sexy así, con modelo de revista, no me extrañaría que en eso fuera en lo que trabajara, que otra cosa podría ser?

–ahora puedes pasar Edward– le dije mientras llamaba su atención tocando su hombro desnudo, que puedo decir me tenté. Se levantó tan rápido que me asustó y me tropecé cayendo hacia atrás, pensé me golpearía, pero unas fuertes manos me sostuvieron por la cintura, y ese contacto con él ardió en mi como llama, lo sentí acercarse y me tensé, no se porque lo hice, tal vez pensé que intentaría besarme, pero rápidamente borre esa idea de mi mente, como podría fijarse en mi de esa manera, aun así sentí mi cara arder

–Adorable…–susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, aun más roja sentí ponerme – buenas noches Bella, que descanses–me dijo y se alejo entrando al baño–justo como yo lo veía era imaginación mía.

Esa noche definitivamente entre lo que pasó en la tormenta y la tormenta misma, no se si dormiría bien, estaba nerviosa, algo en mi corazón me inquietaba "_todo irá bien Bella_" me dije y me metí en la cama.

…

Intentaba desperezarme cuando sentí un peso fuera de lo común en mi cadera y bajo mi cabeza, entonces todo volvió a mí, las pesadillas, el abrazo a Edward y yo… y yo pidiéndole que se quedara. Lentamente bajé la vista hacia el peso extra, ahogué un grito. Ahí estaba yo, con las sabanas en el suelo, en la cama de dos plazas, con el camisón azul de Alice medio subido y con el brazo de Edward rodeándome la cadera, rápidamente me removí acomodando el largo para cubrirme, pero él no se despertó.

¿Qué debía hacer?¿despertarlo? pero su tacto se sentía tan excitante, sentía los latidos de su corazón contra mi espalda y su respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, mi mente comenzó a trabajar mil por hora imaginando como me gustaría todas las mañanas poder despertar así. Despacio me di vuelta, por un minuto sentí mi corazón detenerse, Edward estaba desnudo, digo…, tenía solo puesto la parte de abajo del pijama y ahora podía ver a mis anchas lo que toda su ropa ocultaba, un perfecto tórax marcado, "_tentador_". Me dejé llevar y me acerque a su oído

–Cariño… despierta Edward– no me pude contener en mencionarlo así, era eso o decirle "amor" y no estaba preparada para su rechazo. Sentí como fortalecía su agarre y me traía más a él, me estaba haciendo subir al cielo y yo estaba jugando con fuego, hasta que habló.

–Tanya, no te vayas amor… dime…–sus labios fueron precisos, él pensaba que yo era Tanya y mi mundo se cayó, era muy bueno para ser cierto, sentí las lagrimas asomarse

–no Edward, soy Bella–dije con voz ahogada

–no, te muevas, no me dejes–suplicó, algo no andaba bien lo sentía.

–Edward, levántate –ordené, me estaba lastimando con su abrazo, apretaba muy fuerte y quemaba, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su piel quemaba, me preocupé–Edward basta!

–Bella…? –llamó pero no despertó, ni aflojo su agarre, intenté abrir sus brazos pero no cedieron, estos también hervían.

Tock tock tock, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándonos a la vista del intromisor

–Bella…!! Es hora de levantarse!! – se anunció Alice, quien al vernos se quedó petrificada en la entrada, con la mano aun en el pomo y a medio paso de entrar en la pieza–Oh…OH…lo siento–se disculpó dispuesta a salir.

–Alice!! Alice! No es lo que piensas–grite, no logrando que se detuviera–Alice Cullen ven aquí inmediatamente!– le dije en tono demandante, que resultó–Alice es Edward– Mi tono de preocupación la hizo entrar en un santiamén–ayúdame a zafarme, no me suelta

–eso quisieras, cual es el drama–dijo bromeando mientras se acercaba y desasía con mi ayuda el abrazo de Edward, lo que la hizo notar la temperatura de su cuerpo, eso hizo cambiar su expresión.

–uguh… no… como…Tany–balbuceó Edward

–Bella está ardiendo en fiebré!!

–lo sé Alice!! –le dije–Edward… Edward–intente de nuevo, nada. Vi a Alice salir corriendo y gritar desde las escaleras

–PAPÁ…!!!!! Carlisle!!!!

Todo era mi culpa, yo había querido llegar a casa y por meterse bajo la lluvia Edward estaba enfermo, corrí unos cabellos de sus ojos, su semblante mostraba malestar.

–que sucede Bella–me sorprendió Carlisle entrando en la pieza, lo miré con cara de disculpas por tener a Edward en mi pieza y él pareció entender–eso no tiene importancia–dijo y se sentó en la cama, tomo la muñeca de su hijo y miró su reloj– Alice… dile a tu madre que traiga mi maletín de trabajo, despierta a Emmett y dile que venga aquí–comenzó a delega. No percaté en que Ali se encontraba atrás y al darme vuelta había desaparecido–Bella?

–si?

–dime que pasó

–bueno no sé Dr. Cullen–estaba nerviosa–empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendí–mentí, pero al caso no venia– intenté despertarlo pero no log…

–aquí esta cariño–entró Esme con el maletín y vi al Dr. sacar un termómetro y un estetoscopio y comenzar la revisión

–continua –animó

–pero no logré despertarlo cuando noté lo caliente que estaba y bueno lo llamamos– explique resumidamente, Esme se sentó al otro lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su hijo.

–Bella, quiero que vayas al baño y la llenes de agua fría, Esme quería trae compresas de hielo si?, pronto–nos apremió y eso hice, fui al baño y comencé a llenar la bañera.

–Que!!!! –escuche gritar a una voz gruesa y fuerte, momentos después vi entrar a Emmett cargando en brazos a Edward, me corrí haciendo lugar para que él pudiera meterlo en el agua, así con ropa y todo, claro el enfermo se quejó de la temperatura– espero que esto sirva–comentó el grandote mientras sostenía a su hermano que intentaba salirse

–tiene más de 40ºgrados de fiebre hay que bajarla, Bella ve, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Bajé a la cocina aun en camisón, allí estaban las chicas que preparaban el desayuno, pero solo tomé un café, no tenia hambre. Después de un rato en silencio vimos bajar a Emmett, con las magas arremangadas y el pelo mojado.

–bueno ya le ha bajado la fiebre a 38.9 sigue siendo alta pero es mejor– anunció–ahora tengo una duda…– dijo mientras me miraba "oh oh.."–¿que hacia mi hermano en tu pieza picarona…?–soltó, así de golpe, se estaban imaginando cosas que no eran, una era que yo lo hiciera y otro distinta era que ellos pensaran eso, que estaba pensando.

–bueno yo estaba teniendo pesadillas y bueno…– balbucee–Edward me despertó, y como seguía intranquila se quedó hasta que me dormí–informe, un poco alterado de los hechos pero era en parte verdad

–mmmm… –Emmett sugería otra cosa–seguro?

–si Emmett, yo sabría si…–me paré en seco, este chico hacia que yo confesara cosas que no quería!

–Ouch … amor, eso duele–oí a Emmett quejarse, Rose le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza por su comentario, me guiño el ojo

En eso Carlisle bajó por las escaleras, estaba preparado ya con su maleta para ir al hospital deduje

–Bueno todo esta más tranquilo– anunció– su madre se quedó con Edward, si llega a subir nuevamente la fiebre, llévenlo al hospital directamente, pero ahora está controlado, Bella? –me llamó– me voy al hospital, ¿quieres que te alcance? –aun estaba preocupada por Edward, pero también deseaba ver a mi padre, la indecisión me atacó

– yo la llevo Carlisle–saltó Rosalie–Edward me pidió que revisara la camioneta de Bella, que ayer no andaba, luego de desayunar iremos por alla

–entonces me despido, cuídense bien–y con ello se fue.

Mire a Rose, agradeciendolé internamente

–no hay de que…–dijo– en cuanto a ti–regaño al grandote– te quiero en la pieza ahora mismo! – y con eso los dos subieron las escaleras. Llevaba mi café por la mitad pero no pasaba más de mi garganta, decidí no forzar.

–Alice voy a cambiarme– anuncié

– así en cuanto eso, te dejé ropa sobre tu cama

–ropa?

–si la tuya estaba sucia y la puse a lavar, no puedes llevar tanto tiempo las mismas prendas Isabella, ve no te quejes sabes que tengo razón–si, sabia que tenia razón, estaban húmedas la noche anterior

–gracias

–no hay de que.

Alice estaba loca, si pensaba que me podría ese diminuto conjunto de lencería, pero no tenia más opción, tal vez la loca sería yo por hacerle caso. Una vez bañada y vestida con el jean ajustado y la camisa de seda que Alice me dejó me proponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando vi a Esme salir de la recamara de su hijo

–oh cariño, que bueno que estas aquí… me haces un favor voy a buscar más compresas de hielo, te puede encargar por un minuto–preguntó refiriéndose a cuidar de Edward

–si no hay problema señora

–Esme, Esme no señora, me hace sentir muy vieja–me sonrió y bajo las escaleras.

Al entrar en la habitación de él, su colonia me embargó. Lo vi recostado en la cama, medio tapado, con un paño en la frente, su semblante estaba más tranquilo pero seguía agitado; el nudo volvió a mi estomago. Me senté a su lado en la cama, remoje y escurrí el pañuelo de su frente y lo volví a colocar en su lugar

–Bella…? Donde? –preguntó y me sobresalté, pero seguía durmiendo. Tomé su mano y algo me impulso a besar sus nudillos, lo sentía mucho, todo el susto que les hice pasar, y el apretó mi mano, lo miré confundida, ¿estaba despierto o no?

Mientras esperaba algo me llamó la atención, sus labios murmuraban, me acerque para escuchar pero no pude oir nada, solo sirvió para que me tentara más de besarlo, justo como lo había hecho anoche al encontrarme con él en el baño o esta mañana al despertar juntos, tal vez si probaba y me acerque un poco "_solo un roce_" pensé, si hacia eso "pensar" dudaba que lo hiciera así que lo besé. Algo me movió el suelo nuevamente, estaba aturdida por ese toque, quemaba como si ya hubiera probado sus labios, pero eso era imposible, ese era mi primer beso, me reí de mi misma, mi primer beso con un chico y este yacía inconsciente.

–gracias cariño–dijo entrando Esme a la pieza, me separé rápidamente a lo que ella solo sonrió y no dijo nada–Rose dice que ya esta lista para que puedan irse

–gracias Esme… por todo y mil disculpas por las molestias y los disgustos, realmente no fue mi intenc..

–sh… no tienes nada que agradecer ni de que preocuparte, solo cuídate fue un placer para mi tener tu compañía, ven a visitarme si?

–claro–le dije mientras le abrazaba y me despedía de ella

–Bella…? –llamó Edward, fue solo un susurró pero escuche.

–cariño asegúrate de venir ms tarde, de seguro Edward se sentirá culpable por no haber podido despedirse–no sabía como, pero estaba segura de que Esme sabia más de mis sentimientos por su hijo que yo misma.

Tal vez más tarde si vendría de visita, ahora debía cuidar a mi padre…


	9. Conóceme

**le doy las gracias a todos los que me han agregado en sus favoritos y alertas y quienes me han enviado reviews que me incentivan a escribir**

* Aelita1993 * Aiiram * aizen63 *alecza * Almost Aimee * anekka * Anelis Evans * angie cullen li * aripotter24 * belatzua * betzacosta *Brianda Cullen * Carmen Cullen 116 * Cathaysa * CherryTwihart * Cindel23 * claulola94 * cmgalsal * deandramari * DeMorcef * Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen * Dream-espered * Edith Masen * etzelita *fernandita4.0 *flor malfoy-cullen * FS -Twilight* ISABLL * kacullen32 * karito CullenMasen * kary chiba *kiiLlii * Klaudia T * kokiitta * Kriito Cullen Masen * krla021mc *Laliita* Lawy * Lela Granger * Little Hope * lore cullen potter 95 * Luna-Yang1994 * lunalu87 * MariellaWaldorf * marijo cullen * miadharu28 * michellerm39 * Milahs * nadiarc22 * Natalie aka Isabella * * Noe76 * Optam * otaku21 * PattyxCullen *Princess2213 *PrincesLynx * PuLgA * Reneesme1510 * Reyna CullenSwan * roma88 *Roxy Cullen *Stephanie09 * Sunicolita * sweet0girl * Tutzy Cullen * veronick * Wilma Cullen * xikiss cullen *You'reguardianangel * Zukii-Neziie

**espero que la lista siga creciendo gracias**

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Conóceme

**EdPOV**

–_Tanya?...porque estás aquí? –ella estaba a mi lado, como si nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Estábamos en el escenario de uno de mis conciertos y ella me rodeaba la cintura, amaba que estuviera haciendo eso, parte de mi sabía que no podía ser posible, pero estaba sucediendo._

–_te doy buena suerte, recuerdas? –Le sonreí dulcemente, siempre seria una estrella para mí–ahora ve campeón y deslúmbralos –me dijo mientras me soltaba y me daba un beso en los labios, tan suave–te amo..., te esperaré afuera en el auto– y con esas palabras me lanzo un último beso al aire y me guiño un ojos. Me preparé frente al telón, respiré hondo y salí al público. _

_Pero no había escenario, ni audiencia, el público ahora estaba a mis espaldas, detrás de las vallas de contención, algo no andaba bien, mi mente no quería procesar lo que ocurría delante de mis ojos, una gran explosión arraso con el auto en el que volveríamos a casa después de la gira, Tanya salió lastimada y estaba en mis brazos, nos llevé hasta la acera y me senté aun cargando con ella_

–_Tanya…no te vayas amor–de a momentos perdía la conciencia y eso me desesperaba, ¡¿dónde estaba la ambulancia?! –dime como te sientes! –ella intentó moverse pero se lo impedí, sangraba mucho–no, no te muevas amor, por favor Tanya se fuerte no me dejes–le suplicaba, su calidez se esfumaba de mis manos y no podía hacer nada–Tany…!_

–_Edward…–dijo en un susurro y mi nombre sonó en un eco más fuerte retumbando en mis oídos._

–_la ambulancia ya está aquí Tanya, todo va a salir bien._

_La ambulancia había llegado y los paramédicos la estaban tratando, ella estaba fuera de peligro, el alma me volvía al cuerpo después del susto, cerré mis ojos en señal de alivio…, pero al volverlos a abrir, nada de ello había pasado, estaba de nuevo allí con el público, los fans a mi espalda, de tras de las vallas y yo parado frente al incendio del automóvil, esto debía ser un sueño, el calor me sofocaba y ni siquiera estaba cerca del fuego, me quemaba._

–_ya sé que piensas que esa de allí soy yo–giré sorprendido al escuchar a Tanya, justo a mi lado estaba ella, estaba bien, parecía un ángel, su piel de porcelana, su cabello suave y brillante, la abrace fuertemente–no puedo quedarme contigo Edward…–me dijo, escondí más mi rostro en su cuello y sentí el aroma a fresas–Edward!! – ella quería irse, esto era una pesadilla–Edward!! – su voz me sonaba a otra persona, una que conocía bien–¿Bella…? –el dolor me traspasó los pulmones, respiraba fuego, me quejé, los papeles se invertían y en vez de la persona que miraba tendida junto al incendio, ahora era yo quien tenía una herida en mi pecho, en mi corazón, la miré con suplica_

–_no puedo ayudarte con tu corazón Edward–me repitió Tanya, ella lo sabía, sabía que la amaba con mi corazón pero también sabía que había otra._

–_no sé como Tany–me costaba respirar–perdóname, me enamoré, perdóname!!_

_Ella se alejaba de mi, la amaba pero Bella estaba ahí ahora. Estaba dividido entre la culpa que me ataba a mi pasado, a Tanya y al futuro incierto que me llevaba a Bella._

_Del abrazador calor y aturdido, el frio me cubrió como cuchillas, mis fantasmas desaparecieron y todo quedó negro._

Me desperté desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, enfoque un poco la vista y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación, traté de levantarme pero todo me dio vueltas, el cuerpo me dolía y me costaba respirar, ¿que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba acostado junto a Bella, ¿y Bella? Me fijé por la ventana y vi que ya era de tarde, el sol menguaba.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y parecía que pesaba kilos, todo se escuchaba silencio, comencé a recordar mi sueño, mi pesadilla, ella me había dejado y yo sin poder hacer nada.

–veo que despertaste cariño– escuche a mi madre entrar, asentí sin apartar la vista de la ventana y sentí como se sentaba a mi lado, el contacto de sus manos en mi frente me hicieron cerrar los ojos, ahora necesitaba su cariño– ¿que sucede Edward? ¿porque lloras hijo? –su tono era preocupado, no me había percatado de ello hasta que me lo hizo notar y percibí la humedad en mis mejillas.

–no lo sé mama– sostuve su mano junto a mi rostro, me sentía como un niño pequeño, indefenso ante la oleada de sentimientos que me inundaban ahora–la soñé–le conté y voltee a ver su cara, quería saber que era lo que pensaba, yo la extrañaba tanto, pero Bella había aparecido y lo había cambiado todo! No sabía que hacer con eso.

–oh mi niño–la suavidad de sus facciones me rebelaban la angustia por mí, ella ya sabía a lo que me refería, al amor que aun seguía sintiendo por Tanya–todo irá mejor, ya veras–me consoló mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabellos en cariños

Me pasé la tarde acostado, mama me contó lo de la fiebre y me avergoncé de la situación que le hice pasar a Bella ante mis padres, me conto que había dicho que vendría a visitarme mientras me recuperaba. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

…

Pero no vino.

No podía salir de casa aun, no podía poner ninguna escusa para verla, no podía dar con ella, no sabía que hacer.

Esos días pasados me había sentido muy mal, me dolía respirar y la fiebre volvió un par de veces pero por no hacerle caso a Carlisle y andar a mis anchas por la casa. "_Bella…_" no sé que me había hecho esa "dama", pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza, sus ojos chocolate, sus labios a gloria, se había vuelto mi inspiración para mis composiciones y últimamente eso era lo que hacía, tocar y seguir tocando el piano de casa, en parte para ocuparme en algo, en parte para inundarme de ella, en parte para saciar mi anhelo.

El viernes estaba en mitad de una pieza cuando pensé el timbre sonar, no me detuve de tocar, pero tampoco volví a escucharlo, así que seguí. La nana que guiaban mis manos sobre las teclas del piano, me llevaban a ella, a "Bella", era pura inspiración de mi alma por volverla a ver. El timbre volvió asonar, frustrado me levanté y fui a atender la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, ¡¿quien rayos seria!? Lo que vi me dejo atonito…

–¡¿Bella…?!

**BellaPOV**

Había pasado ya otra semana desde que llegué a Forks. El lunes al volver al hospital Rose vio mi camioneta y me echó una mano con el encendido, ese era el drama, claro yo ni idea así que lo arregló ella, le agradecí mucho ya que amaba esa camioneta; en mi época de secundaria Charlie me la había regalado así podría moverme mejor por todos lados, de alguna forma es como si al usarla estuviera conmigo y no postrado en esa cama de hospital. Alice me había contado que Edward había agarrado una casi neumonía por no cuidarse y que estaba en cama, aunque no era de su entero agrado, pero yo me sentía realmente culpable por toda esa situación y no me atreví a ir a visitarlo, de seguro estaría molesto conmigo por no habernos quedado como su madre lo mencionó, "_porque siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo_".

La semana estaba trascurriendo lenta y sin inconvenientes. Volvía a casa después de pasarme casi todo el día con papá, empecé la costumbre de leerle, estimularle, veía como las enfermeras le hacían los ejercicios de rehabilitación para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran y comencé a pedirles que me enseñaran así los podría hacer yo y no molestar con aquello, claro ellas decían que era su trabajo y que cuidar "al jefe" no era más que una retribución por todo su esfuerzo.

Ahora estaba nuevamente en la incómoda silla de la habitación de la clínica, esperando que Charlie despertara, ya sea del coma, de la cirugía, de cualquier cosa, pero que despertara.

_**Flashback**_

–_Bella? –era las diez de la noche y mi celular sonó, Carlisle?_

–_si Dr. Cullen, Carlisle – me corregí_

–_Bella, tómalo con calma, pero necesito que vuelvas al hospital, cuando llegues te explico–me dijo tranquilo, pero no pude más que ponerme nerviosa, sentí mis manos temblar y un nudo en la garganta, ¿que andaba mal?_

–_enseguida–solo pude contestar eso, corté, tome mis llaves y salí, me di cuenta de que estaba descalza al tocar el pasto mojado, así que tuve que volver y ponerme las zapatillas, ni siquiera me percaté de que no había llevado abrigo hasta que llegué al hospital y Carlisle me regañó_

–_Bella! Dije que lo tomaras con calma, mira cómo has salido! – me reprendió_

–_lo siento pero no pude contenerme, está todo bien?, le paso algo a Charlie? Está bien? –la mirada seria de Carlisle no me daba buenas respuestas–por favor dígalo! Dígame que está bien! –medio suplique, sentí mis ojos arder de las ganas de llorar._

_El suspiró pesadamente_

–_Siéntate Bella…–me acompañó a sentarme y yo solo pensaba "Dios no lo alejes de mi todavía, no te lleves a mi padre también, por favor, por favor Dios"– es necesario que ingresemos a tu padre a cirugía, uno de sus pulmones a colapsado y cómo explicarte…–silencio un momento, todo me parecía irreal "¡¿cuando habíamos llegado a la cirugía?!"–una especie de coágulo se ha formado y puede que afecte su circulación sanguínea si no lo tratamos…– y que era lo que esperaba!_

–_entonces trátelo! Que espera! –apremié_

–_no es tan fácil, su estado es delicado Bella, está en coma, corre un gran riesgo, Bella…–sus pausas me estaba matando._

–_Hable de una vez, no de vueltas por favor–dije en tono serio, nunca nada era simple._

– _quiero que entiendas los riesgos, hay una posibilidad de que no salga de cirugía, si no lo tratamos puede que el coagulo se mueva y ocasione más daños, pero si lo tratamos este desaparecerá, pero en su estado comatoso sus funciones vitales son débiles y puede también llevarlo a la muerte– mi corazón se estrujó_

–_-pero si lo trata también puede estar bien verdad? –pregunté débilmente_

–_si–nuestras miradas se cruzaron y di a entender mi decisión, le di mi permiso– en recepción te darán unos papeles para firmar, tranquila Bella, haré todo en mi poder para curarlo, ten fé_

–_gracias– me fui a firmar todos los malditos papeles._

La cirugía había durado 5 horas, las más largas de mi vida, luego no pude dormir. Hacía dos días que me había "atrincherado" en aquella pieza, quería ver alguna mejoría, cualquiera sea. Charlie era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo, ¿es que acaso no lo entendían? Agarré su mano entre las mías, estaba frías, los tubos salían de todas partes, de su brazo, una abertura en su pulmón y estaba con respirador artificial, el Dr. me supo decir que respiraba por si solo, pero que aquello lo ayudaría más, la única música de la habitación era el pitido de las maquinas que indicaban su corazón estable, lo agradecía en cierta forma, me decían que todo estaba igual y no peor.

–no aceptaré un no por respuesta, me oyes!! –giré sorpresiva en la silla para encontrarme con Alice parada en la puerta con sus manos en forma de jarra en su cintura–no puedes seguir así Bella–su tono cambió a uno suave, ahí estaba ella tratando de animarme como otras veces, me hice la desentendida.

–ha, hola Alice, que gusto de verte, ¿vienes a ver a tu padre? –podría cambiar de tema, ya sabía yo, que no todos estaban de acuerdo que estuviera así, sin hacer nada, al lado de Charlie, yo también empezaba a perderme– creo que estaba haciendo sus rondas– continué

–a no…! No me cambiaras de tema–dije que podría intentarlo, no lograrlo, era Alice–Bella…–llamó acercándose y tomando mis hombros para que volteara a mirarla– se que te preocupa, pero también debes pensar en ti, no puedes seguir así como zombi, te hará mal, ¿y si Charlie despierta y te encuentra en este estado? ¿Qué piensas que sentirá?

–no, no había pensado en ello pero…

–pero nada, hoy iras a mi casa, te extrañamos, ¡tendremos una noche de películas! –dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo sus palmas– Rose no podrá acompañarnos porque se fue con Emmett a conseguir unos repuestos y se quedarán en Port Ángeles– me contó mientras levantaba sus cejas sugerentemente, me ruborice– y mi Jasper ha tenido que viajar por un asunto de negocios así que seremos Esme, tú y yo, ¡veras te encanta!, mamá está emocionada de verte de nuevo

–pero…–intenté

–shhtt… nada! –me silencio– Irás a tu casa, te darás una ducha caliente, te vestirás abrigada, no como estás ahora, que si no fuera por la calefacción del lugar ya estarías como Eddie, y vendrás a casa, te quiero ver a las ocho, ¿me entiendes?–me dijo amenazándome con un dedo– o sabrás de lo que es capaz Alice Hale Cullen, ¿has captado Isabella? –me dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, luego salió dando vueltas de la pieza– a las ocho Bella– me dijo volviéndose antes de salir, dejándome allí sin oportunidad de objetar.

Alice podía ser un torbellino, un duendecillo bailarín, pero hoy su actitud me había servido, solo tenía que seguir los pasos ¿verdad? Casa, bañarse, vestirse, casa de Alice, películas, una lista simple.

…

La bella melodía de un piano podía escucharse desde dentro de la casa, toque una vez, dos veces, pero nadie contestó. Alice había dicho a las ocho, pero ¿me habría equivocado de día? No ella dijo esta noche, volví a tocar la puerta. Estaba distraída esperando que alguien respondiera, cuando me percaté de que la melodía del piano cesó y habían abierto la puerta.

–¡¿Bella…?! –allí estaba Edward para recibirme. Recordarlo no había hecho juicio a lo divino que se veía.

–hola– dije tímidamente evitando verlo a los ojos, "solo eso…hola?" después de no verlo por todo ese tiempo no pude decir más, no podía soportar ver su rostro de reproche si aún seguía enojado conmigo –esta Alice? –aun estaba en la puerta de enfrente, esperando.

–no Alice y mamá salieron como hace una hora y ellas …

–oh bueno–lo corte, ¿se habían olvidado de mi? – vendré otro día–continué, girándome para volver a mi camioneta y yo pensé que la "lista" sería fácil…

–espera Bella!! –Edward me tomó del brazo impidiendo que continuara y eso definitivamente me regreso algo de dicha, sentir su tacto me hizo sentir más liviana dentro de todo lo que me consumía– entra por favor– me invito a pasar

–está bien… no hace falta–solté, ¿en que estaba pensando para decir eso? "_tonta_". Edward enarcó una ceja y sonó su celular.

–un momento– me dijo mientras atendía y tomaba mi mano suavemente dirigiéndome a dentro de la casa, no podía resistirme a su mirada, a esos ojos verdes, al tacto de su mano y mucho menos a como me miraba, entre una súplica y un brillo que no supe definir, para que lo siguiera. ¿acaso no estaba molesto conmigo? "Debería…" pensé–si está aquí y casi se me escapa–eso llamó mi atención, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y sentí mis piernas flaquear– yo le digo… si lo tendré en cuenta… no te preocupes Alice!… yo no arruino las cosas…! Que! Pero si tu…! No…! – oí a Edward bufar por lo bajo y no pude evitar reír levemente, Alice lo estaba regañando–Okey okey, adiós, cuídense–colgó, nos quedamos en silencio.

–todo bien? –pregunte divertida

–yo? Es increíble! Me ha regañado porque dice que no soy buen anfitrión y que debería haberte hecho pasar y que siempre arruino sus planes! – se quejó, vamos… era divertido ver a Edward exasperado– pero si recién has legado y no me dejó explicar nada, juro que ese duende no se sale con la suya– comenzó a decir en forma pensativa, no pude más que soltar a reír por la peleas de hermanos y Edward me miró indignado

–oh vamos…–le dije aun riendo– es divertido verte así, siempre quise tener hermanos para poder pelear así y luego reconciliarme, tener a alguien con quien descargarse– explique

–yo no estaría tan seguro de ello Bella– me sonrió y nuevamente caí en ese encantador gesto, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo me afectaba eso? De seguro era innato y no, ni se daba cuenta– de todas formas me dijo que "ni se te ocurra irte Bella" sus palabras textuales, por eso me ha encargado distraerte

–pero a donde fueron? Se olvidaron que venía? Si ella fue la que me invitó– le solté algo molesta.

–no, no fue eso, me dijo que saldrían a comprar algo de comida "chatarra" papitas, palomitas de miaz y películas, ¿supongo que tendremos "una noche de películas"?

–si?

–si–silencio otra vez–ven Bella, justo estaba por prepararme un café, me acompañas? –asentí con mi cabeza y fuimos a la cocina.

Mientras Edward preparaba todo para unos cafés, no pude evitar perderme en todos sus movimientos, gráciles, fluidos, tenía una masculinidad que me atraía, había algo misterioso en aquel hombre frente a mí que me llamaba y no lograba descifrar.

–ves algo que te guste? – me pescó mirándole, inmediatamente me puse morada, me regañé a mi misma por quedármele viendo de esa manera, carcajeo–tranquila Bella… puedes mirar todo lo que quieras–su voz fue seductora, suave, como un caramelo que se derrite a penas entra en la boca, mordí mi labio, ¿acaso me estaba galanteando? "_tu imaginación Bella_" me dije.

–Edward? –intenté cambian el ángulo de la situación y sacarme la duda que me estaba carcomiendo

–dime–se había apoyado en la mesada de la isla quedando demasiado cerca de mi, bueno si hacia eso me lo ponía difícil, a concentrarme me refiero.

–estas molesto conmigo? – okey, esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, ya no sabía porque la pregunté, oh si ya lo recuerdo.

–me sientes molesto contigo? –enarco las cejas– a que viene la pregunta?

–bueno…–dude, definitivamente su indiferencia hacia que lo que le estaba por preguntar estuviera fuera de lugar– me refiero a eso de que te dejé en cama por casi una semana después de la lluvia y bueno no hice caso a lo que Esme me dijo y…

–viniste…

–qué? Perdón no entendí–"viniste" ¿qué respuesta era esa?

–lo de estar enfermo me concierne solo a mi Bella, tu no tuviste la culpa de que me mojara y definitivamente fue una mala idea mía salir del auto mientras llovía y si estaba comenzando a molestarme– baje mi cabeza avergonzada y sintiéndome profundamente triste "_lo sabía_", él lo notó–viniste–volvió a repetir, levanto mi mentón suavemente para que lo mirara–estaba molesto conmigo porque pensé que te había hecho pasar una terrible noche, primero obligándote a venir, luego las pesadillas que desencadené por el hecho que me contaras tu temor y después por caer en el estado en que lo hice…

–yo…

–pensé que no querías verme por aquellos y me estaba rindiendo a la idea, Alice me contó que Charlie estaba grave, pero no me atrevía a molestarte con mi presencia…

–no es así Edward…

–pero viniste–no me dejó continuar, sonriéndome tiernamente–y ahora sé que no fue así, porque estás aquí, aunque solo sea porque mi hermana te ha invitado–sus dedos acariciaron mis manos sobre la mesada, cerré mis ojos al sentir la caricia.

El saber cómo se sentía me hizo envolverme en una burbuja de "mundo feliz", sonreí ante la idea, no estaba molesto conmigo solo había hecho un mar de un vaso de agua.

–Vamos a tomar el café a la sala– me invitó

Me sentía bien en su compañía, estábamos sentados en el sofá yo me sentaba en un extremo mientras que Edward se recargó en el otro extendiendo ambos brazos en el respaldar, había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra y eso le daba una aire totalmente despreocupado y "dandi". Mi mirada lo volvió a recorrer entero y me detuve en sus labios, toque los míos al recordar la sensación de hormigueo que me causaron al besarlo, aunque él no lo supiera, ese beso había sido pura delicia. Pude sentir como el calor comenzaba a tomar presencia en mi rostro, así que decidí cambiar de mirada a la tele, tomé en control remoto junto a la mesita y encendí el tremendo pantalla plana. Me dejé vagar por los canales, sabía que el mutismo nos había ganado varios minutos pero no me incomodaba, aunque desee escuchar su voz.

–dime Bella…–giré a mirarlo, el canal de música era buena opción

–si?

–hablemos… quiero conocerte–eso me descolocó un poco, que quería conocer de mi? – no me has dicho de dónde vienes

–bueno… he vivido un tiempo en forks y luego me fui a Seattle a estudiar en la universidad–comencé–

–y que estudias? –rei ante su comentario–que?!

–gracias por el cumplido–Edward me miró contrariado–es solo que ya he terminado la carrera y hace como 3 años que trabajo en ello

–y en que trabajas?

–bueno trabajo para una editorial como editora de novelas…–pensé–más que un trabajo para mi es un placer, podría decir que soy afortunada en trabajar en lo que me gusta, es increíble que me paguen por leer–reí ante mi idea y Edward me acompaño con una hermosa sonrisa

–eso es bueno, tenemos mucha suerte

–tenemos? –también se incluía? Ahora que lo pensaba yo tampoco sabía mucho de él–en que trabajas Edward? –de pronto su cuerpo se tensó

–adivina…

**EdPOV**

Cuando me preguntó en que trabajaba, sentí un balde de agua fría

–adivina…–le dije para ganar tiempo, tenía que pensar en algo, pero no podía mentirle, o aunque sea no revelaría toda la verdad

–mmm…–coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y se puso a pensar, me reí mentalmente ante la imagen, se veía re tierna haciendo ese gesto–modelo? –soltó de repente, enarque una ceja, "modelo?" de dónde sacó eso–no? Bueno… no se… una pista–exigió gimiendo como niña pequeña

–veamos… tiene que ver con algo que me gusta

–si, que fácil! Eso no es una pista si no se lo que te gusta– buen punto, lo pensé

–te gusta ese tema? – le señalé el canal de cable, que en ese momento "Colplay" tocaba el piano en una de sus canciones, eso tenía que darle una pista

–actor? – me reí ante su ocurrencia, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad en esos momentos, ya que omitía parte de mi vida de cantante y se la ocultaba, actuaba.

–frio y tibio–respondí

–que clase de respuestas es esa? "frio y tibio"? o uno o lo otro Edward– bufo molesta "_Adorable_…"–ya sé…piano, tocas el piano!

–te acercas mucho Bella, digamos que trabajo en el ámbito de la música, compongo–le planteé, bueno, eso se acercaba a la realidad pero sin decir todo, verdad? no quería que acertara demasiado – como veras yo también hago lo que me gusta

–y estás trabajando ahora? –preguntó distraída mirando la tele

– digamos que estoy en mi descanso– si supiera cuanto trabajo diría que no hay cuerpo que aguante, entre los preparativos de edición de los disco, las giras, la publicidad, estas son prácticamente las vacaciones largas desde hace un poco más de año y medio- y usted señorita? –rio ante mi comentario, eso fue música para mis oídos

–bueno… estoy en mis vacaciones después de... bueno son mis primeras vacaciones– sonrojó, ¿primeras vacaciones? Si estaba cuidando al Jefe Swan, ¿es que no le habían dado días por ello?

– no pongas esa cara–me reprochó

–que cara?

–esa! –me acusó– si como si estuviera mal, se lo que estas pensando–la miré con incredulidad–se que debería haber pedido días, pero no me tomaba vacaciones desde que empecé a trabajar y es porque me gusta mucho, no quería poner en compromiso a Ángela mi jefa, es buena pero es una editorial pequeña y hay mucho trabajo, pero bueno podría aprovecharlas más si las tomaba y así podría cuidar más a papá, pero ya hace casi un mes…– el brillo que estaba en los ojos de Bella se tiñeron de oscuridad, la tristeza se apoderó de su semblante y solo quería acortar la distancia que nos separaba y tomarla en brazos para consolar su dolor –solo una semana más… y no sé que haré si Charlie no despierta, yo… no se…

La música de la tele cubrió el silencio que se había formado en la pieza, vi a Bella perderse en las imágenes de la pantalla, sus labios no mostraban la sonrisa que añoraba. Como podía hacer para que por un momento olvidara todo esa carga que llevaba en sus hombros? Quería hacerla feliz

–Bella…? –llamé, pero ella no volteó, sabía que se estaba conteniendo, el vestigio de las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos color chocolate, no me engañaba.

–Ese se parece a ti–mencionó como si nada, me giré en la dirección en la que miraba, y vi un concierto, alcance a leer el titulo del videoclip "Amor de Ángel…" "_Rayos… otra vez no_"

Yo no había grabado nada para la televisión, pero ellos se tomaban la libertad de mostrar mis conciertos, claro que era publicidad, tomé el control y lo apague, bufé ante mi actitud, estaba siendo descortés.

–lo siento–me disculpé– yo no…–traté de explicarle, estaba claro que había notado que era yo quien cantaba, pero no podía dar por sentado que le había estado mintiendo.

–está bien Edward…–me comprendía? – es la misma canción del coche verdad? –asentí sin pronunciar palabra. Ya no estaba relajado, el borde del sillón me parecía un lugar perfecto para escapar–es de… ella? –preguntó, su voz sonó triste, el giro de la conversación había sido radical.

–si… se la supe dedicar–no mentí, esa canción la había compuesto para Tanya, cuando estábamos juntos. Los recuerdos del sueño de aquella noche me pegaron fuerte e inconscientemente me recosté en el sillón, tape mi rostro con el brazo y me quedé allí en silencio, con todos los sentimientos encontrados.

–Edward...? – no encontré mi voz para responderle, al sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello, me percaté de que me había recostado en su regazo, su tacto era cálido y reconfortante–Edward? –volvió a llamar–que paso? Aun la amas? Porque te lastima tanto?

Retiré mi brazo para ver su rostro; tenía cara de ángel, la ternura que inundaba a Bella me llegaba como oleadas de una placentera paz. Quería que ella me conociera, hasta lo más profundo.

–yo la amaba y ella me dejo–explique en susurros, sentía que si hablaba más fuerte cortaría el equilibrio que sentía y todo se volvería en mi contra, su mirada mostro la misma compasión que mostraba mamá cuando hablaba del tema. Podía ser más perfecta? No lo creía posible.

–no sabe lo que se perdió, veras que puedes superarlo, te lo prometo–quiso consolarme pero ella no entendía, como podía no sabía…

–Ella está… está…–un nudo se formó en mi garganta–ella está muerta Bella–pude ver el shock de mis palabras, levanté una mano y acaricié su mejilla, no quería ponerla triste

–lo siento

–no te preocupes, he encontrado a una persona muy especial que me está ayudando en ello– no podía decirle aun que ella era quien me tenia cautivado y que por ella comenzaba a curar mi corazón–ven–le dije mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para guiarla–te mostraré algo.

No pude evitar seguir mirándola en cada paso, era tan hermosa, le señalé el taburete del piano y me senté, sin soltar su mano la guié a sentarse entre mis piernas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas la hicieron ver más tentadora y delicada

–solo confía en mí– le dije y ella acepto, se sentó junto a mí y no pude evitar recargar mi mentón en su hombro, su respiración era acelerada y estaba seguro de que Bella podía sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón a través de mi pecho y su espalda, solo causados por ella–cierra los ojos–le susurre despacio al oído–confía en mí–volví a repetir y ella cerró sus parpados apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, puedo decir que nunca me sentí tan lleno como ahora, en ese momento, comencé a tocar la nana–que escuchas Bella? Puedes sentir la melodía? Puedes sentir como te envuelve en su baile? Puedes sentir como te seducen sus notas? dime que sientes Bella…

Escuche sus suspiro mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por las notas y su voz sonó en susurros

–es triste… pero cambia… es así?

–no hay respuestas incorrectas Bella… dime que sientes…–bajo mi tacto su cuerpo se relajó, seguí tocando

–hay oscuridad, encierro, pero veo luz…veo esperanza…

–continua…–la anime

–veo amantes… amor… y devoción…– respiré hondo y sentí su perfume– te veo a ti Edward– sus palabras provocaron el más excitante escalofrió en mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Nos dejamos envolver por las últimas notas de la nana en silencio, todo era perfecto

–la has compuesto tu Edward? –preguntó Bella aun sin abrir los ojos, supongo que ninguno quería romper la magia al movernos.

–la has inspirado, el crédito es todo tuyo– en ese momento ella se giró y no pude evitar perderme en el deseo de volver a besarla, de sentir la calidez de sus labios, de perderme en ella; pero algo tenía que pasar, mi teléfono sonó, no quería responder pero su insistencia era exasperante, atendí–hola? –dije desganadamente

–_hola Edward como estas pasando?_

–de momento digamos que nos entreteníamos, pero me las vas a pagar–le dije medio enojado, si había arruinado el momento

–_ups a que he interrumpido algo importante–_la muy descarada aun me lo refregaba en la cara

– ni te imaginas

–_bueno lo siento mucho pero llamaba para avisarte que no se a que hora llegaremos_

– y eso porque?

–_bueno pues veras, ha habido un accidente en la carretera así que el camino está cortado y no se por cuanto tiempo, papá acaba de llamar para decir que llegará más tarde porque debe atender a los heridos que llevarán al hospital._

–están bien? Les pasó algo? – lo del accidente me preocupó y el enojo se esfumó en un instante– Alice, dime que mamá está bien

–_tranquilo, estamos bien pero discúlpanos con Bella–_tranquilizó_– aunque dile que no se le ocurra irse!, porque si no… me encargaré personalmente de ir a buscarla de vuelta y no será por las buenas!, así que esta noche aun está pendiente nuestra "noche de películas", me oyes! ni se te ocurra permitir que se valla…_

–ya Alice, no lo haré, a demás…–Bella me miraba inquisitivamente–olvídalo, las esperamos

–_más les vale, mama te manda saludos, adiós_

–nos vemos Alice, no se apresuren no queremos otro accidente–colgué con un sonoro suspiro

–están bien? De que accidente hablas? – no me había percatado de que Bella estaba parada junto a con preocupada expresión

–solo era Alice para decirme que la ruta estaba cerrada por un accidente el camino y que hasta que lo habilitaran de vuelta estaba retenidas, pero no les ha pasado nada, no te preocupes Bella

–ha, oh bueno…–no entendí su cambio de humor–supongo que debo volver a casa

–de que hablas? –si Bella volvía Alice me mataría como victima de vampiro

–bueno yo pensé… que como Alice y Esme no llegarán, bueno yo… no debería…

–tonterías Bella, no tienes porque irte, a demás ellas llegaran pero tarde, solo se perderán la cena–eso si me gustaba, tener otra cena con Bella pero a solas podría ser un gran avance–y bien que vamos a cenar?!– la idea de pronto me había dado una confianza que desconocía en mí, rodeé a Bella y la empuje de la cintura con ambas manos guiándola hasta la cocina, el ruborizarla hacia la situación más apetecible–pizza?

–pizza?

–oye!! Es mi especialidad, pizza cacera–cruzo los brazos en su pecho y enarco sus cejas–bueno es lo único que me sale bien–confesé, mi sinceridad logró sacar una risita de sus labios.

–bien… entonces pizza será!– esto sería divertido, cocinar juntos.

* * *

**muchas gracias por los animos, disculpen por la demora de dos semanas, es que entre el trabajo y la facultad me ha costado escribir mucoh este capi, lo he tenido que escribir de a partes, he querido contar mucho en el pero lo siguiente lo seguire en el proximo, espero me haya quedado bien la aproximacion de Bella y Edward.**

**como varios me han mencionado las dudas sobre el pasado de los personajes, si lo que planeo es ir revelando las cosas de a poco y dejar algunas en dudas hasta los proximos capitulos**

**cuentenme como les va pareciendo la historia y mi redaccion, estoy abierta a critica, tanto buenas como malas, es para mejorar, cuentenme que les intriga y que desean saber, tal vez incorpore ideas**

**mil gracias por los rewiew, he notado que ya pasamos los 25, casualmente es la edad que tengo asi que muchas gracias  
**


	10. La Verdad

**siento haber hecho esperar, pero aqui esta otro capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – La Verdad**

_EdPOV_

…

–bueno, la película estuvo lindísima–comentaba mamá mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos de las palomitas de maíz y algunos vasos–llevaré esto a la cocina, para mi ya fue suficiente por esta noche

–yo ayudo–propuso Bella, tan atenta siempre

–oh gracias cariño

Los subtítulos seguían corriendo en la pantalla, y ellas desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina cargando varias cosas, no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada, casi toda la película me la había pasado observando su rostro, la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en ella y un aire mágico la envolvía, estaba seguro de que algo había entre nosotros, en la tarde casi había podido confirmarlo, lo que recordaba que una pequeña personita sentada en frente, me las debía por interrumpir, Alice.

–yo no tuve la culpa y a demás así es mejor–me dijo, no entendí de que hablaba

–yo no dije nada–le reproche, pero lo pensé

–no, pero en este momento tu rostro te delata Edward, como podía saber que estaba interrumpiendo? A demás, te pasaste casi toda la película viendo a Bella… ¿que pasa Edward? – su tono se volvió serio pero dulce, como cuando éramos pequeños o más grandes y teníamos tiempo para sernos confidentes– dime que es lo que sientes por ella, dime en verdad–miré a los nombre aun corriendo por la pantalla, analizando lo que Alice me había preguntado, no tenía muchas dudas al respecto al respecto de lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, pero tenía miedo de lo que seguía después.

–me gusta…Alice yo…ella…no se como explicarlo–ella rio ante mi explicación, la indignación me recorrió, yo estaba tratando de responder seriamente y ella se reía

–lo siento Edward…–se disculpo recomponiendo la compostura–es que te ves tan enamorado–si, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando "enamorado"–pero…

–que?! –con que iba a salir ahora?

–no puedes seguir mintiéndole… se que no es gran cosa que no le digas que eres una estrella de la música–sonreí ante el titulo, no me consideraba tanto–no Edward, hablo en serio, si quieres entablar algún tipo de relación con Bella, amistad o más, debes ser sincero

–no es tan fácil

–si lo es–respondió enojada

–no Alice, no sabes lo que es vivir con ello, lo que puede lastimar, no me mal interpretes me encanta lo que hago, pero no es lo mismo involucrar a otra persona.

–explícame entonces–sus brazos cruzados me decían que estaba en plan de desacuerdo con lo que dijera pero igual se lo explicaría, suspiré

–las personas cambian… el dinero los cambia…sus prioridades se trastornan, la presión que te imponen a veces es agobiante Alice, es difícil mantener tus principios y ser quien en verdad eres o seguir siéndolo–trate de expresar–no quiero pensar en como me vería Bella si se entera, se como miran a los artistas, personas superficiales, avariciosas en ocasiones, consentidas…

–pero crees que con Bella será así? Crees que Bella es así? Entonces estas ciego Edward!–su tono elevado era enojado, no me pondría a discutir con ella, me levante–te escapas–me acusó

–se que ella no es así…no se lo que hará ella ante mi, no puedo leer su mente para saberlo…pero tengo miedo Alice, no se si yo pueda ofrecerle lo que me pida, la quiero junto a mi, cada minuto deseo que no se aleje, pero es inevitable Alice, siempre lo es– le confesé, en ese momento recordé a Tanya y pude ver la compasión de Alice por mi, no quería eso, no quería que todos me miraran así. Me habían arrebatado un gran amor lo sé, pero eso no significaba que mi corazón estuviera muerto, se que lo parecía pero intentaba demostrarlo en cada presentación, en cada uno de mis temas, en mi música, y todos podían verlo

–Edward date otra oportunidad pero sin engaños–me suplico mi hermana

–lo se, lo estuve pensando toda la tarde, se lo diré pero no se como, tuve la oportunidad de confesarlo pero lo deje pasar ahora temo que embarre más la situación, déjame pensarlo Alice–levante algunas escudillas que aun se mantenían en la mesita de la sala y me encaminé a la cocina.

–dile a Bella que la espero en su pieza–dijo ella subiendo rápidamente la escalera.

…

No pude evitar oírlas, sabía que estaba mal quedarme allí parado escuchando su conversación, pero cuando estaba por entrar para dejar los platos una pregunta me detuvo

–así que… te gusta mi hijo? –preguntó mamá, tan directa, imagine la cara de Bella, de seguro había logrado que se sonrojara

–como dice? –en ese momento la curiosidad me alentó a seguir en silencio, no podía evitarlo, una parte de mi quería conocer cuál era su respuesta pero la otra tenía dudas de conocer la verdad.

–mi niña, he visto como lo miras… tu ojos brillan, soy una mujer grande y sé lo que es estar enamorada… así que cuéntame, no es justo que ambos estén asi–mamá presionaba, sabia que lo hacia por mi, pero no quería que fuera de esa forma

–yo…–hubiera esperado su respuesta si solo en ese momento no hubiera estado tan inseguro de lo que diría, sin más entre haciendo mucho ruido

–aquí están los demás platos mamá, ah y Alice te llama Bella, dice que la busques en tu pieza, yo me encargo de seguir ayudando– tenia que hablar con mama por lo de casamentera. Bella salió de la cocina y yo di un gran suspiro, que claro no pasó desapercibido por Esme.

–Edward…? –el mismo plato de cinco aun estaba secándose entre mis manos, lo termine de secar y lo deje en la mesada. De pronto sentía mi cuerpo pesado

–gracias mamá–dije mientras le propinaba un beso en la mejilla– pero no tienes que hacer de casamentera, siento haberlas escuchado, fue de casualidad–mamá me miró dulcemente y acaricio mi mejilla

–esta bien, si es lo que quieres, pero Edward?...a ella le gustas

Esas palabras me trajeron alivio, pero no el suficiente, que démonos estaba pasando conmigo, "_soy una persona segura, que siempre trata de superarse, que siempre…a quien engaño…?_" esa persona si era yo, pero solo en el arte, en los negocios, en el amor siempre fui otra cosa.

Con Tanya las cosas casi que fueron a escondidas, ella no podía ser vista conmigo de forma muy cariñosa, ninguna mujer, por "publicidad" decía el contrato, yo quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero no podía, así que la forma fueron mis canciones. Nos escondíamos de tras de bastidores y allí podía besarla, pero siempre me alejaba por temor a ponerla en problemas.

El amor era otra cosa en mi mundo, tal vez eso compartiera con Bella… el amor para ambos era una fantasía, ella lo encontraba con finales felices en sus libros y yo no lo podía encontrar en la realidad, estaba cansado que se marchitara por el amarillismo de los medios, había decidido que estaba bien solo, que la música me llenaría, sin embargo eso estaba cambiando, mi determinación a cambiar se estaba volviendo más fuerte, yo quería a Bella a mi lado…

Cuando pasaba por la habitación de Bella, las escuché, que más!! Si dejaban la puerta abierta!! "_es que no aprendes!?_" me regañé, otra vez sucedía, esa pequeña duende me lo estaba poniendo más dificil, de seguro me había escuchado pasar y largo la bomba

–Bella que tienes con mi hermano? He visto como lo miras–Bella rio

–casualmente tu madre me preguntó lo mismo en la cocina…pero–su pausa se me hizo eterna, que era lo que ella pensaba? – no lo se Alice, en este momento no debería tener más cabeza que para cuidar a mi padre…yo me siento insegura…

Eso fue todo, me iría a la cama… yo tratando de conquistar el corazón de Bella y ella estaba lidiando con el accidente del Jefe Swan, estaba siendo insensible. Bella no necesitaba de esta situación, ella necesitaba un apoyo, un amigo que ofreciera el hombro, una mano de ayuda, no el muchacho hormonal en el que últimamente me había convertido. Mañana pensaría que hacer, como le diría que era un famoso de la música, mañana…

Así me quedé dormido…rindiéndome a luchar por ella, pensando… dando un último recorrido al deseo de besarla, a la esperanza de poder perderme en sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, sin tener que excusarme del porque.

…

En la mañana me levanté temprano, no había podido dormir muy bien y ya no tenía sentido seguir intentándolo. Después de una ducha y vestirme, me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, nadie se había levantado aun y de todas formas yo también estaba en capacidad de hacerlo, no era un niño mimado, nunca me gustó serlo, les haría el desayuno a todos. Hace tiempo le había pedido a mamá que me enseñara a hacer panqueques, ella pensaba que eran para mi, pero al día siguiente se los hice para el día de la madre, recuerdo que logre sacarle dos cosas que no pensaba podían ir juntas "lagrimas y sonrisas" .claro no me salieron tan perfectos como los de ella pero con el tiempo he ido mejorando.

Preparé todo. Al rato escuche a alguien bajar por la escalera

–no Alice no puedo bajar así…–escuche protestar a Bella, me reí internamente ¿que era lo que Alice le hacía?

–vamos Bella, si puedes si no, no sería un piyamada–entre en duda, ahora si ¿Qué era lo ella trataba de hacerle? Justo en ese momento las vi entrar en la cocina y me quedé pasmado– desayunar en piyama es obligatorio, es tradición!

Bella se había quedado estática en la puerta y Alice le tiraba de la mano, pude ver como sus mejillas se volvían color carmín y de seguro yo no estaba tan lejos de sentirme igual de avergonzado, ambas habían bajado a desayunar en ropa de cama, claro Alice era mi hermana y no me afectaba, pero… pero Bella era otra cuestión y no solo eso… ella llevaba el mismo camisón azul de la otra noche. De pronto me sentí excitado por la aquella visión "una Diosa" una criatura sumamente hermosa estaba allí para traer regocijo a mis ojos…

–se quema!! –gritó mi hermana

–que? – estaba tan embobado que no me percaté que había dejado la sartén aun en el fuego, sentí el olor a quemado y rápido la aparté metiéndola bajo el agua. Estaba avergonzado, Bella me había visto quemar la comida por suerte había una pila de panqueques en buen estado– Buenos días "hermosas damas"–galanteé, que más podía hacer, "_Aquí no ha pasado nada…_"–les he preparado el desayuno

–eres divino Edward–me dijo mi hermana propinándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo maniobraba con el sartén

–no es para tanto, sabes que me gusta… bueno tienen café, té, he cocinado panqueques…

–mmm… como me consientes!! Siéntate Bella, vamos a probar de todo–ambas se sentaron en el desayunador, en la mesa puse de todo, fruta cortada, dulce, queso, los panques, huevos revueltos, tocino, todo para el que quisiera comer no se quedara con ganas

–que deseas Bella? –coloqué el repasador en mi brazo a modo de camarero y tomé una actitud servicial, eso hizo reír a ambas, pero me alegraba que lo hicieran, por lo menos alguien podía sentirse feliz, tal vez el día a diferencia de la noche no fuera tan mal, tal vez podría ser un buen día.

Desayunamos entre conversaciones amenas y risas, al poco tiempo bajaron mamá y papá, ambos se sorprendieron ante el banquete de la mañana, eso les agradó, yo también podía consentirlos, sobre todo a mamá.

Cuando fue hora Carlisle se fue al trabajo y Bella y Alice subieron a cambiarse. Bella iría luego al hospital a visitar a su padre, reuniría valor para decirle… no más mentiras.

–Bueno yo me despido–anuncio Mi Bella, si ojala ella fuera mía, pero debía desistir de ello, aunque fuera por ahora, ella debía estar con su padre. Comenzó a despedirse de todos.

–adiós cariño, gracias por la visita me ha encantado volver a verte, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, verdad?

–si lo sé Esme, gracias–le dijo mientras se abrazaban– nos vemos luego Alice.

–en serio no puedes quedarte? podemos hacernos la maniquiur, ¡o mejor! Podemos ir a un spa! Y hacer que nos mimen!! –comenzó a saltar, esa pequeño duende no cambiaria nunca

–lo siento Alice, deseo ver a mi padre, pero prometo te acompañare un día de estos, de acuerdo? – sonreí ante esa idea, Bella no sabía donde se metía con esa promesa.

–Bella? Puedes hacerme un favor–esta era mi oportunidad

–claro

–puedes llevarme al hospital? Tengo que hablar con Carlisle– debía hablar con papá antes que nada. Antes de contarle y decirle que le había mentido

–seguro, nos es problema–el sonrojo de su rostro me pareció completamente tierno, aunque me hubiera gustado saber la causa de el.

Bella manejaba y podía ver su concentración en el camino, era muy cuidadosa eso decía mucho de ella; el completo silencio de la cabina de la camioneta no me molestaba, es más era un silencio cómodo entre ambos, pero si había algo que me exasperaba

–sucede algo Edward?

–¿por que lo dices? – "todo estaba bien"

–bueno algo te molesta, porque si no, tu rodilla no estaría tan inquieta–me dijo medio riendo, claro… estaba manteniendo el pie en un golpeteo que movía mi rodilla para mantenerme distraído

–"es que no puede ir más rápido?"

–lo siento… es que mi camioneta es un poco vieja–se disculpó, rayos! lo había dicho en voz alta

–oh no Bella, lo siento, me pongo nervioso cuando no conduzco mi volvo, es una costumbre que maneje yo–trate de arreglar y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, uff menos mal, no podía decirle que no soportaba la lentitud de su camioneta, 80 km por hora era lo máximo a lo que nos movíamos! Tortura si tienes prisa por llegar. Cuando le proponga ser mi novia lo primero que hare luego, será regalarle algo más rápido "_WOW desacelera Edward_" estaba pensando cosas que no debía.

Al entrar al hospital todo parecía más tranquilo de lo normal, "_mejor_" pensé, así podría hablar más calmado con papá

–EDWARD…!!! –sentí unos brazos cruzarse en mi cuello desde atrás, ya me imaginaba quien era– porque no me dijiste que habías vuelto! – me dijo simulando reproche

–lo siento Victoria, es solo que no he tenido tiempo–mentí, Victoria había sido compañera mía en el instituto de música, pero se dio cuenta que lo suyo era la enfermería, ja quien lo hubiera pensado? De todas formas podía ser un poco "pesada" y lo pero ella podía arruinarlo todo

–tienes que firmarme esto! –me dijo mostrándome un cuaderno, ya sabia yo que podía arruinarlo, el libro que llevaba en la mano era una edición especial con mi álbum que incluía fotos, por suerte la tapa no era muy sugerente solo llevaba las manos de una muchacha sosteniendo una manzana roja, mi publicista había dicho algo así como "representa la tentación, todos se tentaran a comprarlo" puras bobedades–di que si verdad, no me lo puedes negar! Mira que pasamos muchas cosas juntos–rogó, volteé a ver a Bella y me alarmé, estaba más pálida y su rostro mostraba dolencia.

Luego lo pensé, viene Victoria se cuelga de mi cuello y dice que hemos pasado por mucho, esa no era una buena imagen si yo quería a Bella de otra manera, junto a mi, ¡eso la alejaría!

–Bueno luego lo hago–pude ver sus labios en un puchero pero a mi no me engañaba–déjame presentarte a Bella–le dije señalándola–Bella… Victoria fue una compañera del instituto de música, en grupo ella era mi cantante y yo tocaba el piano–podía decirle eso, eso confirmaba lo del piano de cola, parte de la verdad, poco a poco me haría conocer de nuevo

–mucho gusto–dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultándose tras su cabello, hay mi Bella, a veces era tan fácil de leer, sus inseguridades no la hacían verse como en verdad era ella, "perfecta"

–igual–le contestó Victoria despectivamente, quitándole importancia, eso me molestó– bueno nos vemos luego Edward, salgo a las 6, te espero recuerda que me debes…–menos mal que se alejó pero el guiño sugerente que me dio me hizo crispar, en su tiempo podría haber estado enamorado de su voz, pero solo eso, lo juro, ella era… pesada.

Bella no dijo nada, sabía que algo le incomodaba sin embargo no me lo diría, comenzaba a creer que la conocía de toda la vida y siempre me sorprendía más. El camino a la habitación de su padre fue otra vez en silencio, uno que gritaba a gritos algo oculto de los dos, nuestros sentimientos

–disculpe señor? –una pequeña de unos 6 años se me tiró de camisa para llamar mi atención, sus ojitos estaban iluminados de emoción y eso me pareció dulce, ¿Qué persona o que podía poner esa luz en sus ojos? Desee ser yo la persona que podría hacer que Bella tuviera esa mirada– usted es "VanAngel" Ed… Edw…– tartamudeó, yo conocía ese apodo, lo llevaba en todos mis discos. Hoy todo se empecinaba en romper con mis planes, ¿acaso la verdad no me dejaría contarla por mis propios labios? Opté por dejarme llevar por la corriente, tal vez ella si quererlo me llevara a buen puerto.

–si pequeña el mismo–le dije, mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de Bella pero ella solo tenia una sonrisa en la boca, esos labios que tanto deseaba besar

–si mamá es él!! –gritó, reí ante esa reacción, siempre era inevitable para los fans y más para una tan pequeña como ella–pue… puedes… firmarme un auto…utoglafo? –jeje estaba nerviosa

–claro pequeña–ella extendió sus manitas y me dio la caja de mi disco, siempre llevaba una pluma encima sin embargo ella extendió su lapicera, toda con plumas de colores "_muy mona_" pensé y la acepte para firmar.

Tomó contenta su adquisición y se fue corriendo junto a su madre, ella me esbozo un gracias silencioso. Algunos de estos momentos era por lo que me gustaba seguir en mi profesión.

– al parecer hoy estas muy solicitado Edward– la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, su sonrisa era hermosa, me quedé embobado por ella unos minutos, quizá demasiado porque carraspeó llamando mi atención–bueno, nos vemos luego, cuídate– se despidió pero yo no lo haría

–luego te veo Bella, estaré por aquí–ella entro en la pieza de Charlie y yo me fui a buscar a mi padre.

Entre a la sala de espera del consultorio de Carlisle y ahí estaba Jessica, en realidad era cortes con ella porque ayudaba mucho a mi padre no obstante no soportaba sus continuas insinuaciones

–hola Edward, como estas?

–bien gracias, esta mi padre ocupado?

–no tiene ningún paciente hasta dentro de 2 horas–me informó–sabes he comprado tu nuevo éxito y ya que estás aquí sería una buena oportunidad para que lo firmes–siempre tan directa, pensé–lo haces Edward? Me das tu autógrafo? Di que si, por favor… –medio suplicó

–si donde firmo? –su imitación de una niña pequeña me exasperaba, definitivamente no iba con ella y… cualquier cosa por sacármela de encima. Para mal de colmos luego de que lo firmara lo colocó sobre el mostrador como cual trofeo. Si Bella lo veía estaba en problemas, más me valiera no dejarla aparecerse por aquí.

Toque la puerta del consultorio

–pase! –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, respiré hondo, me sentía como un adolecente pidiéndole consejo a su padre sobre una chica, bueno en si eso era lo que iba a hacer pero como que ya estaba un poco grandecito para eso, me carcajeé de mi mismo

–hola

–hola hijo! No te hacía por aquí

–quería hablar contigo, puedo?

–claro Edward, siéntate–me señaló la silla frente a su escritorio, una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro, hacia tiempo que no conversábamos de hombre a hombre–soy todo oídos hijo

–yo…–comencé, no sabia como explicarle–no se por donde empezar

–por el principio parece una buena opción–sonreí ante su comentario

–es sobre Bella…–solté

–mm…

–he decidido contarle que soy cantante, pero no se muy bien como lo tomará, más bien me da miedo como lo tome–hice una pausa midiendo mis palabras y lo que sentía– tu eres un gran medico y sabes lo que es estar en el ojo del publico… me has enseñado a ser fiel a mi mismo y tu confianza en mi como persona me hace ser querido pero… en mi caso es distinto

–Explícate Edward –estaba dando muchas vueltas

–mi medio se basa en la imagen, en el "icono" que puedo ser para mi público, ellos me seguirán y yo seré su ejemplo, en ese mundo soy yo, mi música, mis emociones, todo es sincero no obstante "censurado" no soy completamente salvo al llegar aquí, a casa, con ustedes…–en ese momento recordé como conocí a Bella y en lo libre que me sentí–cuando conocí a Bella… ella no sabía quien era yo, en realidad no me conocía como "figura publica" no pude dar crédito a aquello, me sorprendió y de algún modo me atrapó en esa tierra en el que vive ella…

–Edward ella sufrió mucho con su corta edad, el incidente de su adolescencia con su madre la alejo un poco de la gente, se refugió en otro ambiente que la llena, ambos viven en realidades distintas pero ambas se tocan, de alguna manera son iguales–que me estaba tratando de decir, que yo también me refugiaba? Que huía de la gente? Yo no era así o si? – a que le tienes miedo hijo?... ¿a lo que ella piense cuando le cuentes? ¿a lo que pueda cambiar? O… ¿a enamorarte de nuevo?

Papa tenía razón, desde lo de Tanya estaba huyendo, me escondía, todos lo veían pero yo no me quería darme cuenta, era el momento de avanzar

–me estoy enamorando de ella Carlisle… cada minuto que pasa me enamoro más de ella– le confesé y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara, yo sabia que él ya se esperaba esa mi revelación, tal vez incluso lo supo antes que me diera cuenta igual que Alice.

–entonces se sincero, no importa lo que conlleve tu estilo de vida, lo que vale es lo que sientes, eso deja marca, lo que eres en verdad no lo que muestras y si puedes reflejar ambas cosas en un mismo espejo seré el padre más feliz–ambos nos abrazamos

–pero un queda una cuestión…–le dije, justo en ese momento una enfermera golpeó la puerta y la abrió de golpe

–Dr. Cullen se le solicita en la habitación número 202 con urgencia

–enseguida voy… hijo espérame un momento–ambos salieron apresurados del consultorio y yo me quedé allí aun pensando como prepararía todo para invitar a Bella a una linda tarde y contarle más de mi, toda la autenticidad de mi

Carlisle se estaba

* * *

tardando un poco, recordé el número de habitación "_202…_" ese número me sonaba de algún lado, yo lo había visto, ¿pero quién estaba allí? Entonces un nombre me vino a la mente "_Charlie_".

Salí lo más aprisa que me permitía el piso resbaladizo del hospital, la pieza 202 le pertenecía al Jefe Swan, "_Bella…_" no debí dejarla sola, al doblar la esquina la vi.

Bella estaba al mitad del pasillo con la vista perdida, su piel estaba pálida, más pálida, al acercarme pude ver que en sus ojos no asomaba ni una pisca de brillo

–Bella? –la llamé pero ella no reacciono–dime lo que sucedió Bella–pero ella seguía en silencio y perdida; unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y las tomé en mis dedos tratando de secarlas pero tras ellas más ocupaban su lugar–Bella no… dime que pasó–comencé a desesperarme y la moví por los hombros–Bella!

–Edward? –Bella me miró pero sin verme, sentí como sus piernas cedían ante su peso y la levanté sentándola en mi regazo, colocándonos en una silla del pasillo en frente de la habitación, su llanto silencioso me partía en pedazos

–Bella? –volví a susurrarle–cuéntame…– suplique

–yo…yo… ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo…

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. Acaso Charlie había… él había…

* * *

**que tal? un poco de paz y otro poco de no, jejeje que piensan que ha pasado con Charlie**

**espero les vaya gustando mi manera de escribir, no soy tan talentosa como otros, pero lo intento y eso gracias a sus comentarios**

**sigan asi!! besos espero disfrunten de esta historia**

**

* * *

_debido a mi trabajo y el estudio tal vez comience a actualizar cada dos semanas en vez de una como lo estuve haciendo antes, gracias por la paciencia_  
**


	11. Sola

**Capitulo 10 – Sola**

BellaPOV

–disculpe señor?... usted es "VanAngel"… Ed…Edw…–una pequeña niña se había acercado a Edward llamando su atención, se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas rosaditas, con la timidez en sus palabras. Vi como Edward se agachaba para quedar a su altura y me pareció la imagen más dulce que podría haber visto, aquel hombre me estaba enamorando sin ni siquiera ser su intención, ¿Cómo podía ser tan divino?

–si pequeña el mismo– le dijo, no pude evitar sonreír ante la luz que ilumino el rostro de la pequeña niña

–si mamá es él!! –gritó, medio reí ante su reacción, pequeños saltitos en el lugar nos mostraban cuan entusiasmada estaba por su hallazgo, pero en un momento se puso seria y pude volver a notar su carita teñida en carmín –pue… puedes… firmarme un auto…utoglafo? – mm, que dulce estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Qué era un utografo?

–claro pequeña–le dijo Edward dulcemente; la niña le dio una cajita que tenía unas alas de ángel y una cinta roja cruzando la imagen, me dio gracia cuando le extendió una lapicera llena de plumas y brillito para que él la tomara, Edward la tomó, abrió la caja y firmó la portada "_quiso decir autógrafo_" ¿un autógrafo? Era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le pedía que le firmara algo, que tenía que ver él en ello?

La simpática carcajada de la niña mientras corría hasta su madre me saco de mis cavilaciones. La madre subió a la pequeña en brazos y dirigió un gracias silencioso

– al parecer hoy estas muy solicitado Edward– le mencioné como si nada, volteó a verme y sus ojos reflejaban un deseo que inundo de mariposas mi vientre, por un momento no apartó la mirada de mi, no era que me incomodara pero debía ser mi imaginación que estuviera perdido en mi, carraspeé para llamar su atención– bueno, nos vemos luego, cuídate–no deseaba que se fuera, quería que me acompañara a ver a Charlie, pero no podía retenerlo por siempre, aunque lo deseara, él de seguro no lo haría, porque? Últimamente todo lo que hacía era deprimente y me la pasaba siendo inoportuna en su familia… aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente, solo tenía que concentrarme en la recuperación de papá

No escuche muy bien lo que Edward me había dicho, de seguro se despedía, pero no voltee a verle si no estaba segura que le pediría que se quedara

El entrar en la habitación me colocaba nuevamente en estado de tensión, sentía como los músculos de mis hombros se volvían pesados, era difícil ver a Charlie así. Me ponía en alerta, cualquier cambio que pudiera significar una mejoría para él, no podía perderlo de vista.

La imagen de Charlie en aquella cama tenía un efecto desbastador en mi, tantas semanas en coma, ¿Qué haría yo sin él?¿Qué haría si no despertaba? ¿y si … no saliera de ese estado…? Charlie era la única familia que me quedaba, "_NO, no y NO!!_" no podía pensar así, debía mantener la esperanza.

Me senté en la silla al lado de su cama y tome con cuidado su mano entre las mías.

–Sabes papá? Conocí a alguien… es un persona encantadora–reí mientras le hablaba, no sabía si me escuchaba pero necesitaba contarle– en realidad la encantada por él soy yo, jeje, si ya se… es un chico, pero no te preocupes papá él no tiene nada más que una amistad conmigo–aclaré, "_ojala no fuera solo eso_" pensé, Charlie era muy receloso de que llevara chicos a casa, claro yo era su princesita, su niñita– es el hijo de el Dr. Cullen, lo conocí porque me tropecé con él, yo tan torpe…–volví a reír de mi torpeza al recordarlo–sabes? cuando estoy a su lado me siento cómoda… no es lo mismo que cuando estoy con Jacob, es otra forma, me siento embriagada–Jacob había entrado en mi vida en forma peculiar y papá lo estimaba mucho al igual que yo, le debía mucho aunque él lo negara, pero mis sentimientos por él no se asomaban ni cerca de lo que yo sentía por Edward– me estoy enamorando de él papá–le confesé– es tan tierno conmigo y su mirada es tan dulce que me derrite y su aroma… me siento volar, siento mariposas, ¿eso sentías cuando conociste a mamá? Tienes que despertar…–le suplique apretando más su mano– tienes que acompañarme, no sé cómo lidiar con esto papá…

Me sentía perdida, Charlie había sido un ancla para mí. Me había mudado lejos de allí, pero sabía que tenía un lugar seguro a donde regresar, al lado de alguien que me quiere. Charlie era una persona activa, "jefe de policía" no más ni menos, salía a pescar los fines de semana, visitaba a sus amigos de la Push y en época de partidos se la pasaban bromeando en casa frente al televisor con pescado frito y cerveza. Allí empotrado en el colchón, ese tiempo parecía muy lejano. Necesitaba de sus consejos, como siempre… necesitaba que me ayudara a lidiar con esto que estaba sintiendo.

La habitación de pronto se volvió fría, más por el escalofrió que me recorrió que por la temperatura que había… el silencio continuaba, solo el pitido de las maquinas…

Sonreí ante la idea que se me apareció "_ellos se parecen_" cavilé que tanto papá como Edward se parecían, personas perseverantes y decididas a conseguir lo que quisieran pero había algo que no estaba en discusión… Edward era como un dios griego, su cabello desordenado le daba siempre un aire relajado y sexy, ni que hablar de la forma en que hablaba a veces, parecía que tuviera cien años pero era su forma de ser cordial y caballerosa "_ya quedan pocos de esos_" pensé, era todo un modelo de hombre perfecto, en cambio yo… una insignificante humana "de seguro me acompaña solo porque se siente en compromiso por mi situación"

– Si lo conocieras verías que es un gran chico–le dije a Charlie mientras acercaba mi cabeza para recostarla sobre nuestras manos– se nota que le gustan los niños…–recordé a la pequeña del autógrafo y me vino a la cabeza el comportamiento de esa tal Victoria, de seguro ella era más guapa y hermosa que yo, que podía hacer ante ello? nada—no te preocupes Charlie él nunca se fijaría en mi de la manera en que piensas, como su novio o algo así, yo seguiré siendo tu pequeña princesa–no pude evitar que las lagrimas corriera de mis ojos.

Lloré, llore por cómo estaba Charlie, por mamá, por mi corazón y su amor imposible y así me quedé callada sin pensar en nada escuchando la maquina del corazón, el aire del respirador, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco.

Los minutos habían pasado y ya me sentía mejor, entonces sucedió… sentí como su mano intentaba moverse, me incorporé repentinamente y pude ver como el rostro de papá fruncía el ceño, lo que a continuación sucedió no me lo esperaba pero lo ansiaba enormemente… él abrió los ojos. Charlie estaba consiente, había despertado del coma, otra vez como una tonta no pude evitar llorar, pero eran lagrimas de pura alegría "_GRACIAS!_", rápido apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera, él estaba intentando hablar

–tranquilo–le calmé mientras le besaba la frente–todavía no puedes hablar estas con respirador…Oh!! no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! –solté aliviada, tuve que darle un abrazo, no cabía en mi tanta felicidad, pero algo me perturbó… su expresión era de desconcierto–estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, pero ya estas mejor–le revele y aun así las marcas de su frente no desaparecieron. En eso llegó Carlisle, acompañado de una enfermera

–veo que has despertado Charlie, no intentes hablar en un momento te saco el respirador– Carlisle se acerco y le saco a papá el respirador, él se aclaró la garganta y yo le acerqué un vaso con agua–ahora puedes intentar hablar–le explico el doctor

–que paso? –preguntó con voz baja, como extrañaba su voz, claro que estaba algo ronca pero prefería eso mil veces al silencio de las últimas semanas

–Bueno amigo, has tenido suerte, tuviste un accidente en la patrulla persiguiendo a unos delincuentes y terminaste en coma por un poco más de tres semanas–los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de la sorpresa

–los atrape?

–si lo hiciste Charlie–rió Carlisle y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también

–te extrañé–le dije acercándome para abrazarlo nuevamente pero él se alejó, una punzada me atravesó el pecho–que sucede?

–disculpe Dr. Cullen–habló ignorando mi pregunta– puede decirle a mi esposa que estoy consciente? Debe estar preocupada–su esposa? René? Carlisle me miró preocupado y yo no podía estar más que igual que él

–pero que dices Charlie si sabes que ella no está más con nosotros, ella…–le hable sorprendida de su reacción

–no entiendo como que no está más?! A donde fue!!

–no recuerdas? ella murió papá!–declare, escuché como la máquina de su corazón se altero un poco

–pero que dices! Quien eres para decir eso!! No sabes nada! Nada!! NO puede ser! Imposible! –el pitido del aparato cada vez aumentaba más

–papá? –le pregunté preocupada

–yo no tengo hijos!! –declaró y por un momento todo medio vueltas–Carlisle dime que no es cierto! –suplicó–dime que René está bien… dímelo!!

–en qué año estamos Charlie? –le respondió él con la intranquilidad marcada en la cara, papá no dijo nada, pero de sus ojos ahora brotaban un mar de lagrimas…

–NO! –grito, quise acercarme para consolarlo, nuevamente lo veía tan roto como aquella terrible noche, no quería que estuviera así–No!! No te acerques! Tu no sabes! No te conozco! –sentí otra punzada y el ruido de las maquinas se descontrolaba

–cálmate Charlie–le reprendió el Dr. Cullen

–no… no puede ser… como!!

–papá?

–yo no tengo hijos!! –repitió de nuevo–no puede ser! René no podía tener hijos, tú no eres mi hija! NO te CONOZCO!!

El entumecimiento de mi mente iba ganando campo, solo era consiente de cómo mi padre peleaba con el agarre de la enfermera y de Carlisle para tranquilizarlo; todo iba demasiado rápido, papá se agarro el pecho fuertemente y vi dolor en sus ojos, el aparato del corazón mostro un línea y el pitido fue continuo…

–código azul!! –sentenció Carlisle–trae adrenalina– le indico a la enfermera

–papá? –volví a preguntar, no estaba seguro de que todo fuera real

–Bella sal de la habitación! –ordeno–ahora Bella!

Mis pies por inercia me sacaron de allí, pero no pude llegar muy lejos, estaba a oscuras, me sentía caer en un pozo, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿es que acaso había sido tan mala en otra vida que ahora no podía ser feliz? "tu no eres mi hija!!" las palabras de mi padre se repetían como eco en mi cabeza "NO te conozco!!" "Quien eres…" "no eres mi hija" el pitido continuo del monitor me punzaba como un cuchillo, no había nada que hacer yo estaba… yo estaba… no podía admitirlo

Estaba agarrotada, sentía que alguien me llamaba pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para ver o contestar a quien fuera

–Bella!! –la sacudida me regresó, estaba más cerca, esa voz que tanto ansiaba mi corazón, yo conocía a esa voz…

–Edward? –mis piernas me traicionaron y me sentí caer, pero sus fuertes brazos me auparon en su pecho

–Bella?... cuéntame– suplicó, el no debía preocuparse por mi, no podía preocuparse por mi, no podía arrastrarlo en mi tristeza, pero de mi boca se escaparon las palabras que intentaba retener para no admitir

–yo…yo… ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo… estoy sola

…

Todo seguía medio confuso, sabía que me encontraba en el despacho del Dr. Carlisle, Edward aun me mantenía en su regazo, de vez en cuando, cuando no podía reprimirme de sollozar, el besaba mi cabeza y retenía con sus caricias las lagrimas que escapaban de mi alma

–shh Bella, todo estará bien, tranquila–me decía mientras suavemente me arrullaba, él no sabía cuánto deseaba creer en sus palabras. Su agarre se apretó y pude ver que Carlisle entraba al consultorio, respiré hondo–yo estoy aquí –me recordó Edward, intenté formar una sonrisa pero solo pude mostrar una mueca

–Bella?

–si, lo escucho–anuncié "_Dios solo te pido que esté bien_"

–tu padre estará en observación, tuvo un pequeño paro cardíaco por su estado de shock, pero esta estable–me comunicó, sus ojos estaban cansados y me miraban con insistente compasión

–gracias–solo pude decir eso, no estaba con ánimos de hablar, pero entendió que quería conocer más de la situación

–ya sabíamos que el golpe en la cabeza ocasionó el estado de coma, sin embargo hasta que no despertara no podríamos evaluar las consecuencias de este…Bella? – sabía lo que me iba a declarar, pero necesitaba escucharlo– tu padre tiene amnesia…, no recuerda nada después de su casamiento con René… en su mente aun son recién casados y claro no tienen hijos–no pude evitar sentir el dolor en mi pecho y mucho menos evitar que Edward se diera cuenta, pude sentir como acariciaba mi mano en círculos tratando de reconfortarme, ello me alivio un poco

–entonces… cuando recordará?

–eso no se sabe a ciencia cierta Bella, pueden ser días, meses o incluso que nunca lo haga…–Carlisle hizo una pausa entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio y apoyando sus codos en la madera–Bella debo sugerirte algo que tal vez no te sea fácil–asentí con mi cabeza dándole permiso para que continuara– tu padre está muy conmocionado por la noticia y dado su reacción con anterioridad aconsejo que por el momento no es conveniente que lo visites…ello podría volver a repetir el episodio… lo siento.

En mi cabeza el sopor aun no se disipaba, entendía lo que Carlisle me pedía pero no sabía hasta que punto seria capaz de cumplirlo, como podría evitar no verlo si el era mi padre, estaba preocupada y deseaba pasar tiempo con él ahora a que estaba mejorando pero de un momento a otro todo eso cambió…Charlie era mi padre y ahora lo había perdido, no tenia fuerzas para aquella situación, en verdad me sentía tan cansada de todo…

–puedo… podría venir a verlo sin que me vea?... Solo para saber como está, yo…–el nudo en mi garganta apareció reacio de irse– yo… solo hasta que le den de alta…Carlisle? –quería preguntar pero no sabia como

–si?

–crees… como… no se que hacer–le confesé. Me levante para ver a través de la ventana, el sol se colaba ajeno a todo pero este no me decía nada, no iluminaba mi camino, solo creaba más sombras, más huecos…–yo solo estoy un poco confundida de todo esto

–creo deberías descansar Bella– "_Edward, siempre tan dulce_", luego de haber mantenido silencio en nuestra conversación, su dulce voz dio algo de paz a mi corazón, tan dulce, tan ángel… pero no te engañes Bellas son las circunstancias, no eres tú.

–creo deberías regresar mañana y hablaremos con más detenimiento sobre la situación de tu padre Bella–propuso Carlisle

–te llevaré a casa –me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a la ventana junto a mi– veras que a mamá le encantará la idea de que vuelvas…

–oh no, no, no…! no puedo hacer eso, ya he molestado mucho–me apresuré a decir

–tonterías!! – reprochó

–Edward tiene razón Bella, no deberías quedarte sola, es más insisto en la invitación de mi hijo

–pero…

–Nada Bella–Edward no me dejo hablar–te vienes conmigo, yo también puedo ser testarudo–su puchero me hizo sonreír apenas, aunque estoy seguro que mi intento por despreocuparlo fueron en vano, no sabía fingir

–debo recoger algunas cosas de casa– le recordé

–de acuerdo… nos vemos luego papá

Nos despedimos de su padre y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Cada pisada era algo más pesada que la anterior, me estaba alejando de aquel edificio que resguardaría la cordura de Charlie y me mantendría en un pie fuera de ella, para mal de colmos la puerta de mi camioneta no quería abrirse

–diablos! –solté molesta

–que haces? –me preguntó Edward mientras al fin la podía abrir y me disponía a subir del lado del conductor

–me subo? –le contesté extrañada de su reacción, como quería que lleguemos acaso?

–tú no conducirás, yo lo haré

–es mi camioneta si más no recuerdas–mis propias palabras me hicieron temblar "recuerdos", sentí una delicada caricia en mi mejilla y volteé para ver que provenía de sus manos

–ves? Bella… no puedes conducir así, déjame llevarte a mi–me dijo mientras me guiaba al asiento del copiloto, su tacto en mi espalda era determinado pero suave y yo no tenia fuerzas para resistirme.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, "_un triste silencio_" pensé, todo tan verde, tan hermoso, tan vivo y yo solo… había perdido la capacidad de admirar todo aquello "_Estoy sola_" me repetí.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a las escalones de la casa, Edward me sostenía de la mano guiándome a dentro, todo estaba como lo había dejado

–ve, te espero–me avisó–te esperaré en la sala–sus ojos verdes me perdían, comencé a alejarme y sus dedos resbalaron de los míos, aun deseaba que tomara mi mano, tenía miedo ahora "estaba sola". Subí las escaleras y entré al baño para mojarme la cara, la mujer que había en el espejo no la supe reconocer, sus ojos color chocolate eran oscuros sin vida, su piel era pálida y blanca, sin rubor, y sus labios mostraban una profunda agonía. No pude seguir viéndome en aquel reflejo "_sola_".

Lo peor vino después, la colonia de papá. Al pasar por su habitación su fuerte colonia se coló en mi respiración, "_Charlie…_" las barreras de mi mente que aguantaban el peso de todo el día cayeron como agua, dejando solo pesar en mis hombros y no aguanté más, allí frente a la pieza de mi padre mis rodillas no me soportaron, me desplome en el suelo dejando que todas las lagrimas que había aguantado rebalsaran…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, no abrí mis ojos por miedo a la realidad, que fuera y no fuera real, pero fui consiente de como era cargada en unos cálidos brazos que me llevaron a mi habitación y me recostaron en la cama, su contacto se desvaneció y sentí el frio inundarme

–shh Bella, estoy aquí–me dijo aquella voz, esa voz que pertenecía a Edward. Lo escuche hablar por teléfono vagamente– no… está bien… yo me quedaré con ella… si …no te preocupes… si… yo también te quiero mamá, que descansen.

Todo era como un sueño, estaba tan cansada, tan cansada… pronto algo tibio me rodeó y un bella melodía me transportó a un profundo sueño.

_El anfiteatro estaba lleno, los rostros eran irreconocibles, sabía que estaba buscando algo pero no recordaba que, cuanto más me acercaba al escenario, más fuerte podía escuchar la música que provenían de un piano pero allí no había nadie ni nada,…_

_Entonces los vi, parados frente a mi estaban las personas que más profundamente tenia guardadas en mi corazón, _

–_Matt? Jacob? Mamá, papá? Que hacen aquí? –les pregunté, pero ellos ajenos a mi voz solo se dispersaron por la multitud, intenté seguirlos pero al dar unos pasos, la música se intensificó y llevo mi vista al escenario, un hermoso piano de cola estaba siendo tocado por un joven de pelo cobrizo, su silueta me era tan familiar pero no podía distinguirlo bien ,estaba demasiado lejos aun… de un momento a otro me había dado cuenta de que todas las personas había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos, aquellos que en algún momento me habían amado y yo había amado._

_Todos, todos me daban la espalda, por que?!_

–_lo siento, no puedo confiarte nada–me dijo Matt y comenzó a alejarse_

–_no puedo estar contigo, no lo entiendes, no eres tu soy yo–me dijo Jacob, que había hecho para que se marchara?_

–_Adiós–me dijo mama_

–_mamá no te vayas, no te vayas!!! –le grité pero no me hizo caso_

–_no te conozco lo suficiente–me dijo en voz dura papá, era cierto hace años que no lo acompañaba, que no lo visitaba, pero él me conocía, era su princesita, como podía decir eso_

–_no me deje!! –le suplique, pero era demasiado tarde, aun en cámara lenta todos se habían ido, sentía que yo los había alejado, mis piernas no se movían para retener sus partidas, mi voz no salía más que en un susurro, demasiado bajo para detenerles…_

_Estaba sola... La música era lo único que continuaba y al escucharla mis pasos me guiaron frente al enorme piano. Las delicadas manos del artista recorrían las teclas con tremenda destreza y finura, yo lo conocía…_

–_Edward –le llamé y él levanto su rostro para mirarme, sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraron con compasión, al levantarse del banquillo y dejar de tocar la melodía siguió sonando, se movía hacia mí con gráciesl movimientos, tomó mi mano y beso mis nudillos_

–_Edward? –le pregunte, porque hacia eso?_

–_lo siento–me dijo y me tensé de la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, un helado escalofrió, de su espalda unas hermosas alas blancas se abrieron en todo su esplendor, "en verdad él es un ángel" pensé, delicadamente envolvió en mi muñeca una cinta de raso roja y no le encontré mucho sentido a aquello–lo siento–volvió a repetir_

–_que…? –pero no me dejó continuar, un suave beso en los labios fue lo próximo que sentí– no puedo quedarme contigo… lo siento–se disculpo y con la briza que levantaron sus alar se llevo todo, mi beso, mi sonrisa, mi sonrojo, mi corazón…_

–_no te vayas, no me dejes, tu no, no!! – le suplique_

_Acaso no era suficiente? Acaso era que tenía que pagar por algo que hice? Tanto precio me parecía demasiado por algo de lo que ni siquiera era consiente, tuve ganas de gritar_

_Aahhhhh……_

_Ahhh….._

_Grité al vacio, sola, estaba SOLA!_

_Que tenía yo que siempre alejaba a las personas que quería_

–_Bella…–escuche mi nombre pero demasiado lejos para que significara algo_

_..._

Desperté sobresaltada, mi cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia de esa pesadilla

–no…–inconscientemente mis labios soltaron aquella palabra

–no estás sola–me dijo una voz y sentí los mismos cálidos brazos acunarme–yo estoy aquí Bella, no me voy a ningún lado, estoy aquí–me dijo, entonces recordé mi mal sueño y lo único que había hecho saltar mi corazón de gozo… su beso…

Acunada en sus brazos y recostada sobre su pecho no pude evitar la necesidad de querer besarlo, de volver a sentir sus labios, sentir el sabor de su boca, olvidarme de todo el dolor… en un puro impulso me acerque a su rostro queriendo hacerlo realidad, pero Edward se alejó, "_que idiota soy_" me reproché a mi misma, que era lo que estaba haciendo? Yo no era así…quise esconder mi vergüenza pero noté que él aun me mantenía en su agarre, despacio levanté mi vista para ver su rostro y un extraño brillo en sus ojos hizo mariposas de la nada en mi vientre.

–lo sie…–me dispuse a disculparme por el atrevimiento, pero algo no me dejó… sus labios.

Sus labios me besaron de la forma más suave que jamás probé, era un beso cargado de ternura, tan perfecto como si nos perteneciéramos, tan cálido que quemaba, su lengua recorrió mi boca en una invitación a profundizar el besó y no pude resistirme, no quise hacerlo…sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y nuestras respiraciones se volvían más agitadas, él continuaba acariciando mi boca con la suya y yo ya no podía pensar en más nada. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, volví a mirar sus rostro y en el encontré la sonrisa más sexy que recuerdo.

Edward rodó sobre mi manteniendo todo su peso sobre sus codos, "no olvidaré jamás como me vio esa noche" me prometí, por primera vez sentí que alguien me deseaba, un segundo más y él continuó donde habíamos dejado, devorando mi boca en un beso más insistente, más cargado de pasión… posé mis manos en su pecho y me encontré con los rápidos latidos de su corazón, eso hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de ansia, rodeé su cuellos con mis brazos y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello, no podía más que atraerlo hacia mi volviendo nuestro contacto más profundo, más intenso, gemí en su boca, no quería acabar…

–Bella…–dijo él entre mis labios, jadeando por aire, me separé y él juntó nuestras frentes–Bella…–volvió a decir y su voz sonó más dulce, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, allí en mi habitación, entre esas paredes, en esa oscuridad mi mundo se tornó una nueva burbuja, una que lo envolvía a él…nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y el calor de mi cuerpo se atenuó, más no sentí frio aun en sus brazos, todo era tibio

–yo…–tenía que decirle lo que sentía, si no me arrepentiría, no podía dejar perder el tiempo pensando que lo tenía, todo estaba contando

–Bella… me gustas–me dijo Edward y un suave beso sello sus palabras, otra vez me sentía embotada de su aroma–duerme mi princesita… descansa mi amor

"nunca olvidaré esa noche" me prometí, fuese sueño o no Edward era un ángel que se había llevado mi dolor y me había envuelto en el sentimiento más puro… amor…

* * *

**espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que no tenia pensado matar a Charlie pero si complicar su relacion con Bella...**

**creo es mi parte romantica, no se si he logrado expresar bien o a gusto el romanticismo, y el drama, espero lo encuentren un **

**capi contiguo y entendible, tenia muchas sensaciones encontradas de como iva a ser la declaracion de Edward, creo de seguro me sali**

**de sus esquemas, aunque .... todo podria olvidarse mañana o ser un simple sueño... ya verán**

**GRACIAS por su apoyo y comenten**

**que hara Bella con su padre, ellos viven en la misma casa y ella no puede causarle mas shocks?**

**en que oportunidad Edward le contará la verdad a Bella? no me he olvidado de eso**

**el subconciente de Bella le juega pasadas con Edward, el piano las alas del angel y la cinta roja**

**que mas interrogantes les provoco yo?  
**


	12. Me Gustas

**muchas gracias por leer mi historia, a todos **

**me inspiran en seguir con ella  
**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – "Me Gustas"

EdPOV

Bella estaba tardando demasiado ¿Qué tanto tenía que buscar? No quería invadir su intimidad pero me estaba impacientando. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ella, así como la encontré en el pasillo, tenía que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer para devolver el brillo en sus ojos.

Un sordo golpe en el piso de arriba me saco de mis cavilaciones

–Bella? –llamé pero no obtuve respuesta, decidí que ya era tiempo de subir

Cuando me asome al pasillo, otra vez se me estrujo en corazón, encontré a Bella de rodillas en el piso frente a una habitación, por el uniforme colgado en la puerta supuse era del Jefe Swan, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el llanto llenaba todo su cuerpo en pequeños espasmos, subí los últimos escalones y me arrodille junto a ella

–Bella estas bien? –le pregunte, claro que no estaba bien! y por supuesto que no obtuve respuesta–Bella donde es tu habitación? –pero ella seguía llorando, saque unos mechones de su cara y los coloque detrás de su oreja, no podía verla así… la levante en mis brazos acunándola en mi pecho y entre en una de las otras dos piezas; junto a la ventana había una cama con un edredón purpura, esta debía ser su recamara, despacio la recosté en ella y fui a buscar la manta que había en la silla a los pies de su cama, su cuerpo temblaba, ya no sabía si era por el frio o por el llanto, despacio me senté a su lado y la tapé

–shh Bella, estoy aquí– le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla que seguía mojada por las lagrimas, aunque ya había cesado un poco su llanto, en eso sonó mi celular, de seguro era mamá

–_hijo? Todo está bien? tu padre me dijo que venias a casa con Bella pero te has tardado tanto que te llamé_–su voz era preocupada

–bueno…no está todo bien

–_que sucedió, le pasó algo a Bella?_

–está bien… pero no creo que deba ir a casa, se ha quedado dormida– le explique, ahora no creía que en esa condición lo más conveniente fuera ir a casa, debía descansar– yo me quedaré con ella, si? –después de un silencio mamá siguió

–_cuida de ella Edward…hay mi cielo no es justo, tu padre me contó, pobre niña…_

–si la situación no es la mejor, no te preocupes –no quería hablar de eso, menos ahora

–_descansa, cualquier cosa nos llamas, estás seguro de que no quieres traerla aquí?_

–si mamá, no quiero despertarla

–_está bien, te quiero hijo_

–yo también te quiero mamá, que descansen–corté la llamada y dejé el teléfono en la mesita de luz.

Bella se veía tan cansada, sus ojos aun abiertos luchaban en no cerrarse pero no miraba a nada… me acosté junto a ella y la atraje a mi pecho, se veía tan frágil e inocente, ella creaba en mi una intenso sentimiento de protección que no podía describir.

Comencé a tararear una nana para dormir que Esme me solía cantar cuando era niño; hacia ya mucho tiempo que no le cantaba a alguien en particular, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su respiración se hizo acompasada "_mi princesa_" tan delicada, su piel era tan suave y su calor tan tibio que podría permanecer allí para siempre.

Estaba comenzando a dormirme cuando la sentí inquietarse, balbuceaba cosas que no llegaba a entender, salvo eso…

–Edward? –ella me había llamado en sueños, eso hizo mi corazón hincharse, Bella estaba soñando conmigo– no te vayas, no me dejes, tu no, no!! – grito dormida, a donde iria? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por esa linda cabecita?

Aahhhhh……Ahhh….. sus gritos desgarradores hicieron que me incorporara ¿¡que estaba soñando!?

–Bella…!! –la llamé mientras la sacudía levemente, despertó sobresaltada y todo su cuerpo temblaba, yo no iría a ninguna parte, no la dejaría sola, automáticamente me encontré abrazándola

–No…–susurró

–No estás sola–le confié– yo estoy aquí Bella, no me voy a ningún lado, estoy aquí–trataba de confortarla, de alguna manera resguardarla de todo aquello que le sucedía, quería que olvidara todo ese dolor, un ángel no podía sufrir… dejo de temblar y la sentí acomodarse, otra vez sus profundos ojos color chocolate me atrapaban en su mirada.

Estaba tratando de frenar el impulso que tenia de besarla allí mismo, no quería que pensara que me aprovechaba de la situación, cuando la vi acercarse con las mismas intenciones que yo quería refrenar, inconscientemente mi cuerpo se alejo de ella, sus rostro reflejaba la vergüenza de su acto e intento zafarse de mis brazos pero no lo permitiría, así que se escondió en mi pecho. Estaba anonadado "_ella quiere besarme_" pensé y no pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea "_ella quiere besarme_", la vi salir de su escondite y levantar la vista, esa mirada si la conocía, era arrepentimiento, pero yo no lo permitiría, yo no me arrepentiría, ahora más que nunca deseaba con todo mi ser besar la puerta de su alma

–lo sie…–no la dejé disculparse, sabia que pensaba que me alejé porque la rechazaba pero era todo lo contrario. Y por segunda vez… la besé

Mis recuerdos de sus labios no le hacia justicia, eran más dulce, más suaves, más tibios y más todo de lo que mi memoria me decía. La bese suavemente, la besé intentando poner todo mi amor en ese beso, la besé con toda la ternura que ella se merecía, con toda la delicadeza con que la vida debería tratarla. La sentí abrir su boca levemente y eso me quemó, pasé mi lengua por ellos en una invitación y para mi gozo ella me aceptó, profundice aun más el beso y seguí besándola hasta que por falta del maldito aire tuve que separarme, sonreí… estaba completamente en el cielo, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuerte.

Sus ojos… su boca, su piel, su cuerpo bajo el mío, lo deseaba todo de ella, volví a comer su boca más insistente esta vez, la pasión que nos envolvía me estaba afectando y el sentir el viaje de sus pequeñas manos a mi cabello no fue más que una invitación a mi cuerpo a responder más ansiosamente… entonces gimió, "_Oh por Dios_" ese gemido casi me descontrola y juro tomo de todas mis fuerzas no tomarla allí mismo, no podía, no ahora

–Bella…–la llamé agitado y juntando nuestras frentes–Bella…–aun no podía hablar, separé levemente mi cuerpo de ella para evitar mi vergüenza, ella no se daba cuenta aun de cuanto efecto tenia en mi

–yo…

–Bella… me gustas–le solté, era ahora o nunca, coloque un casto beso en sus labios, me tendí de espaldas y la a traje más para que se recostara en mi pecho, no le pediría una respuesta ahora, podía esperar–duerme mi princesita… descansa mi amor

….

No recordaba una noche que hubiera dormido tan bien, me gire en la cama y me encontré al ser más hermoso de la tierra

–mi Bella…–susurre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y ella hablo en sueños, como la otra vez pude distinguir mi nombre, pero en esta ocasión su sueño no parecía perturbarla. Despacio me levanté, tratando de no despertarla, tal vez para antes de que se levantara podría tener el desayuno.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde ya había ido al mercado y preparado todo lo necesario para el desayuno, estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba Bella. Me disponía a ir a levantarla cuando la escuché bajar por las escaleras, permanecí en silencio y tomé la rosa blanca que había comprado para ella. Su rostro reflejaba una fresca sonrisa y eso me hizo muy feliz, me quedé allí apoyado en la encimera no queriendo romper su burbuja, fuere lo que fuere que estaba pensando la hacia contenta y no quería interrumpir.

Despacio caminó a la cocina aun en su mundo hasta que reparó en mi

–no te has ido–dijo incrédula, claro que no! Como pensaba?!

–claro, te dije que estaría aquí contigo–le sonreí, aun parecía desconcertada–a donde más piensas que yo podría ir Bella? –me hacer que a ella extendiendo mi mano y guiándola a una de las sillas de la mesita de la cocina–ven vamos a desayunar– como todo caballero le ayudé a sentarse, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella. Cuando se hubo acomodado me acerque desde su espalda y respiré su perfume –mmm…hules divino…–le susurre al oído y le tendí la flor, para mi satisfacción pude notar el precioso sonrojo que había causado "_tan tierna_". No pude aguantar la tentación y tomé su mentón para volver a probar sus labios, pero sentí su tensión ante mi toque–pasa algo Bella? – le pregunté preocupado por su reacción soltando mi agarre,

–no, gracias por la rosa– me dijo como si nada, "_tal vez la tomé muy de improviso_" pensé

–bien, que vas a tomar? – le dije mientras me daba vuelta para servirle

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, escuchamos música y hablamos banalmente mientras comíamos. En más de una ocasión intenté tomar su mano pero ella disimuladamente la retiraba, algo andaba mal ¿acaso se arrepentían de lo de anoche?

–Bella que sucede? –no creía que fuera mi imaginación que me estuviera esquivando

–no sucede nada, ¿por que lo dices? –su tono despreocupado si me alteró los nervios ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué me ignoraba asi?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, sin previo aviso acorté nuestra distancia e intenté besarla nuevamente, pero pude ver de nuevo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi cercanía y me detuve

–que sucede Bella? Y no me digas que "nada" porque no es así–le reproche molesto–acaso… acaso te arrepientes? – mi voz se había vuelto un susurro, su cara mostraba incredulidad, desconcierto, eso me dolió yo me habría y ella…–te dije que me gustabas Bella–recriminé con dolor en mi pecho– puedes decirme que "no" pero no m días que no pasa…

–entonces no fue un sueño? –me interrumpió, "_un sueño?_" ella pensaba que todo había sido un sueño? El alma me volvió al cuerpo y no pude más que sonreírle. Pude ver como su cara se ponía de ese precioso color carmín y mi piel picó por su contacto

–Así que un sueño, verdad? – le dije con la voz lo más seductora que pude, tomé su mano y la ayudé a levantarse, me estaba divirtiendo, ya sabía yo como demostrarle que no había sido un sueño

–EDWARD… que haces!! –la levanté entre brazos y presuroso subí las escaleras, Bella me agarraba fuerte del cuello y protestaba–Edward bájame!! Nos caeremos! –discutió, pero yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Ya en su pieza y frente a su cama me acerque a su oído y le susurre

–Déjame mostrarte de cómo iba ese sueño–le dije mientras la recostaba en la cama y yo me acomodaba encima de ella. Bella se había quedado quieta y sus ojos mostraban un brillo que ansiaba fuera mi causa, recargue todo mi peso en mis codos y volví a acércame me a su oído–estas soñando Isabella…? –le pregunte arrastrando las letras de su nombre, el suspiro que soltó su boca me dijo que no le era indiferente… y me quedé allí, observando sus labios, su piel, sus ojos…

Así como anoche, ella intentó besarme y yo me alejé, pero instantes después volví a fundir nuestros labios en un tibio beso. Su pecho rozaba el mío y pude sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, eso hincho mi ego y volvió mi beso más demandante. El hecho de que me hubiera rechazado allí abajo se había borrado, solo quedaba el deseo que sentía por ella, gimió en mis labios y abrió levemente su boca incitándome, profundicé nuestro beso introduciendo mi lengua "_mmm…dulce_" sabia a gloria, acaricié su sabor probándola con ansia y desenfreno, Bella me estaba nublando la cordura

–Bella…me gustas–le dije soltando de improviso nuestro contacto y volví a besarla, pero esta vez más suave, con besos más castos, necesitaba controlarme, yo no la deseaba solo de esa forma demandante yo estaba enamorado de ella, de toda ella. Me separé juntando nuestras frentes y mi corazón no daba cabida a lo feliz que me hacia ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, ese brillo en su mirada. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus deliciosos labios y no pude evitar reírme

–oye! –me acusó empujándome juguetonamente

–mazo menos… de eso iba tu sueño? –le seguí el juego y ella se sonrojó

–no fue un sueño…–meditó

–no–le aseguré y besé su nariz, no podía dejar de tocarla, me sentía completo

–también me gustas Edward

Estábamos por comenzar una nueva ronda de besos cuando escuchamos el timbre tocar, más bien alguien que se colgaba al timbre

–BELLA…!!! – llamó una voz conocida desde ¿las escaleras? "_¿Qué demonios..?_"

–que…!!?? – saltó Bella de la cama justo al tiempo que Alice golpeaba la puerta y entraba si esperar la respuesta–Alice…?

–Oh Bella te he extrañado!! –le dijo mientras le propinaba un entusiasta abrazo, me sonreí internamente ante la mueca de Bella, yo estaría igual por habernos interrumpido pero de seguro mi hermana se había enterado de todo y venia con intenciones de animarla

–pero si tan solo nos hemos visto ayer Alice

–ah…? Ayer…? Bueno a mi me parece una eternidad, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer Bella y poco tiempo, mira que no pasarte por casa–le reprocho mientras ponía sus manos en forma de jarra en su cintura–eso ha sido un inconveniente, pero no te preocupes ya lo he solucionado, mira lo que te he traído, se que te va a encantar y no puedes discutir conmigo sabes que saldré ganando, solo debemos ver que te queda mejor, aunque no signifique que no tendremos ocasión de probar los demás–le dijo guiñando un ojo y colocando todas las bolsas sobre la cama ni reparando en mi presencia

–esto…Alice?

–si? –giró sobre sus pies y miró extrañada a Bella, una Bella que no podía estar más sonrosada por todo lo que Alice había colocado sobre su cama, bolsas y bolsas de "Victoria Secret", decidí intervenir

–hola Alice, yo también te quiero hermanita

–oh! Edward!... que haces aquí? Bueno no importa te quiero fuera–me señalo la puerta para que saliera, como si fuera un can!

–pero…

–…nada, fuera, fuera, fuera, no puedes estar aquí–me dijo mientras me arrastraba del brazo pero se quedó quieta antes de la puerta y miró a Bella– salvo que quieras que Edward se quede Bella–creo que por primera vez en mi vida sentí sonrojarme, imaginar a Bella en lo que sea que Alice le había comprado pudo con mi pudor

–está bien… está bien ya me voy–me resigné mientras me iba a besar a una muy avergonzada Bella–descuida, no es tan malo–le susurre

–te escuche–me reprocho mi hermana

Le di un beso en la frente a Bella, no sabía si ella quería que lo nuestro fuera publico o no, después de todo siempre había sido así para mí, lo que recordaba que tenía algo pendiente que confesarle

–las espero abajo–anuncie saliendo de la pieza

–oh no, yo llevo a Bella

–a donde me levaras?

–ve a casa que todo lo necesario esta sobre tu cama y dile a Emmett que sea puntual–me hablo ignorando a Bella, fruncí el seño ante la idea de dejarla sola, no quería separarme de ella

–Alice? A donde vamos? –volvió a preguntar

–ya lo veras!!! –le respondió mi hermana dando saltitos de emoción

–no me gustan las sorpresas Alice –a esa altura no sabía si sentirme mal o largarme a reír, la cara de Bella era de agonia.

–no lo será, ve lo que traje, ya vengo– y cerró la puerta dejando a Bella en la habitación y quedando frente a mi

–Alice? De que va todo esto?

–no te preocupes, no es nada malo, a poco que a ti te encantará–me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

–Alice?

–no para ti si será una sorpresa, esta todo autorizado solo tienes que ir a casa, no te daré más información

–QUEEE…??!!!! –se escucho desde la pieza de Bella, iba a regresar cuando Alice me detuvo

–no pasa nada–me dijo mientras me voleaba y me hacia bajar las escaleras–ve!– estaba renuente a seguirle el juego, pero a pesar de ser pequeña ella podía ser bastante fuerte

–Alice Hale Cullen!!! –llamó Bella desde arriba de las escaleras– no pretenderás que yo use esto!! –la acusó y yo me giré para ver de que se trataba

Solo pude percibir un pequeño grito y a Bella que salía corriendo al pasillo, todo porque Alice se había subido a mi espalda y tapado los ojos

–te dije que para ti seria un sorpresa!

–pero no vi nada–dije como niño pequeño que se lo encuentra haciendo una travesura

–bien, no me hagas enojar Edward te quiero fuera y listo en una hora… oh por Dios!! Una hora, se nos hizo tarde! fuera, fuera, vete Edward–y con sus pequeñas manitas me empujo fuera de la casa y cero de un portazo la puerta principal, dejándome allí solo, en el hall y totalmente desconcertado.

Alice había venido en mi Volvo, camine medio en trance a mi auto y me subí, le di arranque pero no me moví de allí, de seguro si alguien me veía diría que era bobo o algo porque no podía dejar de sonreír, solo podía anticipar algo de mi sorpresa estaba casi seguro de lo que había visto, estaba casi seguro de que toda esta historia tenía que ver con agua y… con Bella en… en…

* * *

**disculpen la tardansa pero ultimamente he estado un poco desanimada, este capitulo lo reescribi tres veces, epero de corzon haya quedado bien y les encante como todos los otros.**

**recuerden que me encanta leer sus comentarios, debo confesar que a penas subo los capitulos reviso constantemente los rewiews para ver que les parecio, jejeje**

**Zaty: gracias por tu comentario, realmente me hizo bien saberlo  
**


	13. El agua no fue buena idea

**hola aqui estoy de nuevo, espero les guste lo que leeran, besos**

* * *

Capitulo 12 – El agua no fue buena idea

BellaPOV

No podía creerlo! Todavía estaba pensando como fue que fui a parar en aquella situación. Después de la escena de la escalera, Victoria Secret y Edward, Alice se había vuelto un remolino, pasándome prendas y prendas de "playa", para ser realistas no se que eran porque esos bikinis ¡no cubrían nada!. Si, Alice me había dicho que era nuestra oportunidad de disfrutar del sol, que estos días estarían preciosos para tomar color, que me hacía falta y que ello me ayudaría a despejarme y bla bla bla ¿Cuántos días pasaríamos allí?

–Tranquila Bella… veras que la playa te encantará y luego no querrás volver– me decía Alice. En realidad lo creería cuando estuviéramos allí, en realidad lo creería SI llegábamos allí. ahora que estábamos rumbo a Seattle con una Alice que conducía a alta velocidad.

–seguro Alice, pero no tenemos apuro verdad? No tienes porque apurarte, tenemos todo el tiempo–ya no sabía de dónde agarrarme

–pero que decís Bella, llevamos 15 minutos de atraso! Y además no voy tan rápido, pero si estamos paseando y…–así lo pasamos todo el camino, ella que decía que íbamos tarde y yo que decía que no teníamos apuro, pero aun no me quería decir a ciencia cierta adonde nos dirigíamos, solo sabía que a Seattle y a una playa por la ropa que llevábamos puesta y como si fuera poco por toda la ropa de la maleta que precisamente ella se había encargado de armar y de la cual no me había dejado participar alegando que ella tenía mejor gusto. Ósea, no estaba enojada con ella, pero a veces era… ella era… tan… Alice.

…

–guau–apenas pasamos el portón cubierto de enredadera, me pareció ver todo como una pintura Cottage. La entrada al terreno estaba llena de verde y colores, con rosales y florecillas por doquier, por los alrededores se levantaban frondosos y altos arboles cuyas ramas cubrían el suelo con sombra pero a su vez dejaban una lluvia de luz plasmarse en el césped.

Era una casa realmente hermosa, tenía un aire anticuado y silvestre comparado con la vida afuera de esos portones. La puerta a la casa era de madera labrada, una obra de arte que Esme había recuperado me contó Alice, pero si me había asombrado el exterior de la casa, el interior me dejo anonadada, el aire sofisticado lo llenaba todo, pelo la calidez de afuera continuaba presente. Una gran sala de colores pasteles con un hogar y piano de cola negro eran los puntos más llamativos, todo estaba en armonía y la tibieza se sentía en cada paso, había tantos detalles, me sentía como en una de las historias de los libros que tanto me gustaban

–vamos Bella, nos esperan–me llamó Alice que se fue girando y bailando grácilmente hacia el patio.

El gran ventanal que daba hacia la playa me dejo pasmada de la vista que mostraba. La arena blanca y el mar tan azul y verde, podía aun desde allí oler el mar era pasado el medio día y no había gente en la playa, lo que hacía de la vista una hermosa postal.

–Hermosa–escuche a Edward decir mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, en ese momento un montón de mariposas revolotearon por todo mi cuerpo y sentí mis piernas aflojarse "_ridículo_" me dije a mi misma por el estado en el que me había puesto al sentir su abrazo

–si la vista es realmente hermosa–susurre aun manteniéndome en su agarre, no quería moverme ni un centímetro por miedo a que todo desapareciera

–no me refería a la playa…–mi corazón comenzó a latir más desembocado–hermosa…–repitió– estas hermosa–despacio me gire a verle, su pelo estaba desordenado y llevaba una bermuda color caqui con una remera blanca, ese aire despreocupado le sentaba tan bien que sentí que me lo comía con la mirada

Me giro y me sostuvo de frente en sus brazos, no podía dejar de perderme en esos ojos verdes y esa preciosa sonrisa

–Hola–me dijo bajito

–hola…–no podía aguantarme más, deseaba besarlo, continuar donde Alice había interrumpido, él tomó mi mentón y con desesperante lentitud comenzó a agacharse para besarme…

–Edward! Dile a Bella que se apure! –pequeño demonio, si que Alice tenia tino para saber cuándo interrumpir. En ese instante Edward me soltó y se alejo de mi–oh allí están todos quieren saludar a Bella, así que no la entretengas hermanito–y se fue, si, solo así. Pero no me molestaba que nos hayan interrumpido, ahora me dolía la distancia que Edward había tomado, ¿Por qué se había alejado? ¿Es que no quería que se enteraran de lo nuestro? ¿Qué teníamos nosotros, que era "lo nuestro"? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza? Creo no podía ser de otra forma. Decidí por lo sano y no reclamar nada, luego le preguntaría

–Vamos Edward –le dije sin voltear y guiando la marcha hacia afuera.

Cuando salimos un camino de grandes baldosas nos guiaban a una pileta techada, debía de acordarme de felicitar a Esme por el gran trabajo en esa casa. Bajo una enorme glorieta vidriada se encontraba una pileta de tamaño medio olímpico, bellas enredaderas cubrían parte de las paredes siguiendo el camino hasta el techo.

–Bella vamos a divertirnos! –gritó Alice mientras me arrastraba para saludar a todos

…

Era gracioso ver a Emmett comportarse como un niño, tirándose al agua como bomba y salpicando a la pequeña Alice y a …Rose

–Emmett! –oí a Rosalie quejarse de que él le había salpicado con agua

–lo siento cariño–se disculpó mientras salía de la pileta y caminaba hacia ella–me perdonas verdad amor? Dame un beso–le soltó aun más cerca y… mojado

–eres todo un caso, claro que te perdono–pero Rose no contaba con la posición desde cual yo los veía, y definitivamente no estaba viendo lo que yo, ya que no había apartado la vista de la revista que leía, miré a Edward divertida y pude apreciar cómo era que se estaba conteniendo de la risa–PERO QUE…! –Emmett había levantado a Rose de la silla y se había lanzado junto con ella al agua–Emmett! –se quejo ella–ya verás bribón– y comenzó una guerra de agua por todas parte.

No daba más de la risa, me sostenía el estomago de tanto reír, estaba pensaba que todo lo malo había pasado hace mucho tiempo ya.

–así que riéndote de nosotros verdad? –escuche a Emmett acercarse–bien tu estas muy seca hermanita–me dijo en un tono que intuí no era tan inocente–es hora de empaparse!

–oh… no… Emmett yo estoy muy bien así, enserio…

–mmm… no lo creo Bella, debes mojarte, te vas a deshidratar–me dijo imitando preocupación.

–no enserio

–Emmett…? Ni lo pienses–lo reto Edward, y tomo ese instante para que me distrajera, cuando volví a verle ya había bordeado la pileta y se acercaba a mi depredadoramente…

No pude evitarlo, empecé a retroceder de espaldas, no quería que nadie me viera solo con el bikini y para meterme al agua debía sacarme el pareo que llevaba envuelto en la cintura dejándome expuesta, y todos la verían, la gente siempre notaba la herida y hacia muchas preguntas y no me gustaba recordar, pero no podía evitarlo ellos no sabían nada y Emmett no descansaría hasta haberme tirado a la pileta… como a Rosalie

–No Emmett

–oh si

–no! –rete

–si! –parecíamos dos niños peleando "por Dios"

Sabía yo que tenía dos pies izquierdos, en uno de los pasos resbalé, la barandilla de la escalera estaba cerca y de seguro el impacto de mi cuerpo con ella iba a doler, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe…

EdPOV

Debía decirle a mi hermana que procurara ser más oportuna, primero en la mañana y ahora esto, justo cuando estaba por besar a Bella. Me aparte rápidamente aparentando que nada sucedía, no podía dejar que ellos lo supieran, si se que les había dicho que me ayudaran con ella, pero no sabía si Bella en verdad quería que lo supieran. Otra vez teníamos mucho de qué hablar y el tiempo no me dejaba.

–oh! allí están, todos quieren saludar a Bella, así que no la entretengas hermanito

Pude ver la cara de dolor de Bella, pero solo un momento, luego toda su actitud fue de resignación

–Vamos Edward –me guio fuera de la casa sin voltear a verme, ¿que había sucedido?

–hola chicos–saludo ella con voz entusiasta

–hola Bella! Pues al fin llegan! –la saludo Rosalie, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, ideal para mi hermano, pero la persona ideal para mi estaba allí de espaldas a mi y rodeada de todos, como demonios pretendían que me acercara a ella si siempre todos estaba en sima

–uff–bufe de fastidio y me fui a sentar en una de las reposeras para seguir mirando la escena de bienvenida

–Bella…Rose tenias razón, el blanco te queda hermoso–pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y eran esos pequeños detalles los que cada vez me volvían más loco por ella.

–Bella tienes que sacarte el vestido–le decía Alice y trague en seco por la anticipación de lo que vería–no puedes estar en la pileta si estas así vestida

–Alice tu me vestiste así–la inocencia de su carita estaba exasperando a mi hermana, jajaja estaba cayendo en su propio juego

–o te lo sacas tú, o te lo saco yo a la fuerza, tu elijes Bella, no me pase toda la tarde eligiendo conjuntos para que puedas mostrarlos en tus sexys curvas y no lo hagas, así que mete tu trasero en el cambiador y te lo sacas, ah y toma, si tanta vergüenza te da puedes ponerte este pareo

–pero Alice de donde sacas eso de sexy… yo no…–sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rosado y eso me daban ganas de comer su cuello desnudo a besos, aquel vestido blanco de tirantes finos hacían su cuerpo más delicado y ni que hablar de sus piernas, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas pero la mitad de su falda era de encaje, sugerente, demasiado para mi autocontrol

–toma Bella y no me hagas enojar–le remató Alice tendiéndole en pareo de color azul–además…–le dijo acercándose más a ella para decirle algo al oído. Pude ver como Bella me miraba y se ponía más colorada aun, si yo era el causante de ello me sentiría en la gloria, se volvía más hermosa cuando hacia eso y cuando además mordía su labio, me daban ganas de… agarrar y… "_CALMATE Edward_" me obligue a apartar la vista de allí, si no, no respondía de mi.

Bella camino hacia mi y se sentó en la reposera de al lado, mi imaginación no le había hecho justicia, aquel bikini blanco dejaba ver su piel porcelana y reafirmaba lo que Alice había dicho, ella no se veía bien y tal vez sin intentarlo Bella era increíblemente sexy

–me encanta cuando te sonrojas Bella–le dije acercándome a su espalda y hablando en su oído– y si eres totalmente sexy, no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mi Bella…– tome el protector solar junto a ella–déjame ayudarte con esto…

Bella no había dicho palabra, pero podía sentir su respiración agitada y levantaba mi ego que fuera yo él que la ponía es ese estado. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, el que estuviera poniéndole protector solar, el hecho de dejarme recorrer su espalda desnuda, bueno casi desnuda, se me estaba haciendo un acto enteramente erótico, no estaba ayudando a "mi amigo", pero no podía resistirme aunque sea un poco a tocarla. Después de eso decidí ir a dentro con la escusa de traer hielo, pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era bajar mi excitación.

…

Emmett se había puesto a tontear entre chapuzones pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, solo tenía ojos para una sola persona, Bella, que por cierto ahora estaba caminando de espaldas alrededor de la piscina "_porque Bella camina de espaldas?_" me pregunte, entonces reparé en las intenciones de Emmett de tirarla al agua

–Emmett..? Ni lo pienses–le advertí mientras me acercaba a Bella, si alguien tenía que tirarla a la pileta… ese seria yo. Pero no todo fue como quisiera.

ví a Bella resbalar con el piso mojado y empezar a caer de espaldas, la barandilla estaba cerca y le impactaría de lleno, me adelante a interponerme a su caída pero su envión no me dejo punto de apoyo por lo que los dos seguimos la misma trayectoria… el agua

–ahh…!–grite por el dolor que me causo el golpe de mi hombro con el metal y sentí el agua llena de cloro entrar en mi garganta, salí tosiendo y dificultosamente a la superficie, el dolor era fuerte, no podía mover el brazo derecho, en el agua solo flotaba el pañol azul de Bella–Bella…–llamé jadeando todo lo que me dejaba el estado de mi garganta y pulmones, era la parte profunda de la pileta y no pude mantenerme a flote adecuadamente, me sentí hundir pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello lo impidieron

–tranquilo Edward, Jasper ya la ha ayudado–me deje llevar por Emmett, quien me ayudo a salir del agua.

–lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…–oí a Bella disculparse al momento en que me abrazaba

–agh..mm–me quejé, pero trate de aguantar el dolor, Bella lo notó y se alejo rápido

–que sucede? Emmett? –su voz sonó a pánico, no quería preocuparla, pero…

–Siéntate aquí Edward–me dijo Emmett mientras me llevaba a uno de los bancos–déjame ver ese hombro–su tono era serio, siendo entrenador profesional, tenia conocimientos en lesiones, su rostro no me dejaba mucho que adivinar–te dislocaste el hombro en la caída– sentencio

–lo siento, soy torpe, debí tener más cuidado, yo lo…–comenzó Bella a disculparse de nuevo

–shh…Bella, estoy bien–dije tratando de apaciguar su culpa

–no lo estás–me reprocho y para darle la razón Emmett tomó mi omoplato causando que me saliera un quejido sonoro

–Jasper ayúdame aquí, sostén a Edward que no se levante…–ordenó–Alice porque no vas con Bella y envuelven un poco de hielo para la hinchazón? Amor? Puedes buscar los analgésicos para el dolor muscular que hay en mi bolso?

–si–hablaron las dos

–vamos Bella, acompáñame–Alice la guió hacia la casa, Bella reflejaba en sus ojos preocupación, pero prefería eso a verla estampada a ella contra la dura superficie

–Edward? Tierra llamando a Edward?

–mmm?

–tengo que colocarte el hombro hermano–Emmett podía comportarse como un niño, pero era todo un profesional, una carrera en traumatología y educador físico le avalaban por la espalda–a la cuenta de 3, Jasper atento

–de acuerdo

–1… –comenzó a contar, me prepare para el 3

–ahh…. –estaba contando 2 cuando una fuerte punzada me recorrió desde el hombro a todo el cuerpo–que demonios… dijiste 3–le acusé jadeando por lo mal que me sentía

–disculpa, pero en 3 es peor, se de lo que te digo– En ese momento Bella y Alice venían con compresas de gel frio envueltos en toalla–será mejor que te lo tomes con calma por hoy "estrellita"–de seguro quería que lo matara, si eso o era… como me llama así frente a Bella!

–ven Edward vamos a sentarnos en las reposeras–Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó camino a sentarme, fueron 3 metros, pero la cara de bobo que debía de haber tenido no paso desapercibido por mis hermanos

–hey Edward vas a necesitar toda una bañera de hielo! –me gritó Emmett

–si hermanito, si no te resbalas primero, digo… "si no cierras la boca te va a entrar una mosca"–le siguió Alice

–cálmense–les detuvo Jasper, ese si era un amigo–no ven que está todavía en shock? –en shock? –si por la cara de perdido

Todos se largaron a reír, menos Bella. Sentados allí en las reposeras, tomando sol, aun cuando todos bromeaban Bella solo respondía con pequeñas sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Comimos salchichas y papas fritas y hotdog, pero ella a penas probó bocado. Todos estaban riendo, mientras jugaban al carnaval con agua y aproveché para hablar con Bella.

–estoy bien, en serio… solo me duele un poco–no quería preocuparla, pero si volvía a menospreciar lo que pasó, se que le caería mal–como estas tú, mi princesa…

–princesa? – me había salido de adentro llamarla así, no se porque pero eso me parecía ella

–"mi princesa"–aclare acariciando su mejilla–eres preciosa y todo lo tuyo me atrae, tú…

–BELLA! Por Dios Bella que te ha pasado! Estas bien? cuando te hiciste eso? –genial, la pequeño duende interrumpiendo de nuevo, ¿tendría que llevarme a Bella y encerrarme con ella con llave para que nos interrumpieran?, cuando caí "_que te ha pasado! Estas bien? cuando te hiciste eso?_", miré a Bella confundido, pero su rostro también mostraba desconcierto, de pronto todo el mundo estaba allí para ver que le había pasado a ella

–Alice? No se de que me hablas

–como que no! Te hiciste daño! –señaló y sentí a mi cuerpo ponerse rígido a la vez que una fuerte punzada cruzaba mi hombro por la tensión de lo músculos. Alice señalaba el vientre de Bella

–estas bien Bella? –esta vez fue Rose

–ah esto? –señaló una alargada cicatriz a un lado de su en el vientre–es la cicatriz del apéndice–dijo confiada, fruncí el seño, claro que no le criamos, esa cicatriz estaba del lado izquierdo y además era muy grande para ser de esa operación

–Bella, hermanita no sabes mentir–soltó Emmett–no puede ser de apendicitis porque esa operación se hace del lado derecho, a mi me la hicieron y además, ¿crees que lo creeríamos?

–nuestro padre es medico Bella y esa cicatriz está mucho más arriba que de la línea del bikini, no pudo ser eso. Pude sentir como Bella se ponía nerviosa, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojó bajando su cabeza y empezando a jugar con sus manos en su regazo

–bueno…yo… es una herida que me hice, me hicieron… cuando volvía a casa… ¡no se de donde salieron!… yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, llovía, como podía pensar que…–me estaba dejando estupefacto, cuantas más cosas desagradables tendría que escuchar le habían pasado a mi Bella–iba volviendo tarde porque se había demorado una clase y unos chicos me asaltaron ellos tomaron mi bolso pensé que allí terminaría todo pero no fue así–dijo atropelladamente

–que hicieron Bella? –pregunté entre dientes, no lo podía creer–Bella? que hicieron

–cálmate Edward– me advirtió Jasper, tuve que relajarme un poco, me empezaba a doler todo el cuerpo

–ellos… bueno ellos.. iban a… eso y gracias a Jacob todo salió bien–terminó rápido, no me conformaba con eso, si era lo que estaba pensando… tenia ganas de descuartizarlos por el simple hecho de haberla tocado de esa manera.

–obviamente no todo–susurro Rosalie, mientras se sentaba al lado de Bella y tomaba sus manos en las suyas; no había notado cuan apretadas en puños las tenía hasta que Rose las tomó

–bueno digamos que esto no fue lo peor que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerme

–amm…, lo siento–me quejé simulando que me dolía el hombro, no podía verla así, tenía que cambiar de tema– me parece que ya es hora de que entremos el sol esta fuerte y es hora de una siesta

–te estás volviendo viejo Edward! –bromeo–a las pollitas ya no vas a gustarles así de quejoso

–no se tu pero yo necesito solo a una–le dije mientras miraba a Bella, ya no me importaba que mis hermanos lo supieran, yo quería darle algo de felicidad a ella, debieron dejarnos solos en algún momento en el que no reparé–solo te necesito a ti–susurre en su oído, me había acercado hasta posar mi frente en la suya–ven Bella… tengo algo que mostrarte.

La guié escaleras arriba y fuimos hasta mi habitación. Bella me ayudó a recostarme acomodó algunos almohadones en mi hombro, permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, yo estaba como alucinado por sus atenciones

–Bella no tienes que hacer nada porque te sientas culpable, fue un accidente–le reproche, haciendo que se sentara en la cama junto a mi

–no lo hago por eso Edward–sus ojos me decían que era verdad, solo pude encontrar ternura en ellos, dulzura. Entonces tomé coraje, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos sintiendo la atmosfera, su perfume a fresas y frecias me embargó dándome valor. Sentí a Bella levantarse

–Bella no te vayas, quédate

–quieres que me quede?

–si, no te vayas–le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a mis labios–quédate conmigo–le dije mientras la acercaba más y más a mi–ya tienes mi corazón, me gustas mucho Bella… te lo he dicho?

–anoche? – me dijo medio riendo y fue música para mis oídos, no pude más que besarla, lento, suave, llevaba toda la mañana queriendo hacerlo, la necesitaba cerca de mi o no podría respiras–pero que somos Edward? –me pregunto separándose de mi y apoyando sus manos en mi pecho

–mmm…–medio me queje, en parte porque el colcho se había hundido más y me causo dolor en el golpe, y en parte porque no imagine que tal solo un pequeño tacto de ella quemara tanto–tranquila, estoy bien

–lo siento, pero tengo que saber Edward, que le digo a todos, que somos amigos, amantes, novios, que somos–entendía su planteo en ningún momento se lo había pedido, pero es que no había tenido oportunidad

–Bella… me harías el favor de cerrar la puerta con llave? –Me miró con sorpresa ante mi petición y me largue a reír–no quiero que Alice interrumpa–me defendí y su sonrisa dibujo el arte en su rostro. Ella se levanto y cerró la puerta con llave, le indique que se acostara a mi lado y así lo hizo, acaricié sus mejillas que ya estaban sonrosadas–Bella quieres ser mi novia?

–si–creo no alcanzo del todo a decirlo porque estampe sus labios en un beso, ya no me importaba el dolor, solo podía sentir a Bella y su calidez

–Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-dime

–en verdad quieres que se lo digamos a todos? –Bella se alejo ligeramente de mi y pude notar que su mirada reflejaba tristeza–Bella?

–no quieres que ellos lo sepan? es que te doy vergüenza? –lo había mal interpretado, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

–no Bella, no es así–le dije mientras limpiaba su rostro–si quiero que ellos lo sepan, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, quiero que todos sepan que estás conmigo, que no podrán hacerte daño porque yo estaré allí para protegerte–entonces recordé a ese tal Jacob–que nadie más que yo tiene tu corazón y que tú tiene el mio

–entonces porque lo preguntaste–que le podía decir, como le explicaba

–Con Tanya fue así Bella, no conozco otra forma–le conté resignado, tal vez aunque quisiera que fuera distinto, me di cuenta por primera vez que quizás yo no podría ser capaz de darle lo que ella realmente necesitara un "novio común" como la mayoría

–descuida… yo te enseñaré–sus palabras no podían venir más al caso, ella me enseñaría y yo gustoso aprendería, aprendería todo de ella. Quería conocer todo de ella.

Su beso me llenaba, ya no sentía vacio y me deje llevar, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**les gusto? un poco de tentacion no le cae mal a Edward, veran que luego se pone mas hot,jejeje**

**gracias por sus criticas y besos que esten bien, espero me sigan escribiendo me encanta leerlos  
**


	14. Yo te enseñaré

**siento la demora... este capitulo es un poco mas subido de volumen, espero llene sus espectativas**

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Yo te enseñaré…

EdPOV

Y ahora estaba aquí, totalmente hipnotizado ante la visión que me envolvía de una "sirena"

Flashback…

_Desperté solo en mi habitación y sentí un vacio dentro de mí, había dormido tan bien a su lado, junto a Bella, incluso su perfume todavía estaba en la almohada, respiré profundo ese aroma. Me di vueltas de espalda y sentí el dolor penetrante de mi hombro, por la ventana el atardecer me señalaba que había dormido demasiado y no podía escuchar ningún ruido en la casa, tal vez todos hubieran salido, incluso si Bella lo había hecho no podía culparlos, eran vacaciones como para quedarse sin hacer nada aquí._

_Me levante despacio, si bien ya podía mover el brazo aun me dolía el golpe y el mal movimiento de hacia un rato, había comenzado un palpitante malestar en el. Con cuidado me fui cambiando de ropa a unos pantalones livianos, pero al querer colocarme la remera no pude moverme del dolor que me causó intentarlo "genial! De vacaciones e inútil" solo a mí se me ocurría lesionarme._

_Baje las escaleras frustrado por mi fracaso y fui a la cocina por un jugo de naranja para tomar más analgésicos, evidentemente el efecto de los anteriores ya estaba pasando. Abrí el refrigerador y saque la botella de "Naranja", noté que en la puerta había una nota con la letra de Alice _

"_Hermanito:_

_ No hemos querido despertarte, nos fuimos a cenar al centro y luego iremos a bailar!,_

_ descansa, tienes la casa para ti "solo", no la arruines!_

_ Besos ***_

_ PD: no nos esperes… "_

_Me lo imaginaba, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, ¡pero tampoco era como que iba a prenderle fuego a la casa! "…no lo arruines…" si claro…tome unas cuantas pastillas y me las lleve a la boca junto con el jugo._

_El ruido de un chapoteo desde la pileta me llamó la atención, "no se habían ido todos?" volví a leer la nota, por lo menos eso me daba a entender. Salí con total sigilo hacia al patio para buscar el motivo de aquel ruido._

Y ahora estaba aquí, totalmente hipnotizado ante la visión que me envolvía de una "sirena"

Otra vez mis ojos se deleitaban con la hermosa figura de Bella, ella estaba nadando bajo la superficie clara de la pileta y sus movimientos eran tan gráciles que me recordó a las sirenas, aquellas criaturas que tentaban a los marineros a tirarse al mar con el fin de encontrarse con ellas. De seguro este sentimiento magnético que me llevaba hacia ella era por esa causa. Ella se parecía a una sirena.

Sin dejar de observarla, prendí la decoración de la glorieta y un sinfín de lucecitas como campanillas brillaron como enredaderas por el techo y las paredes del lugar, quería crear la atmosfera más perfecta para "mi princesa". Sin que se percatara, me fui acercando a Bella rodeando la pileta y manteniéndome a su espalda, ausente de mis pasos hacia ella, al salir del agua, pude ver su deliciosa figura contrastante con el sol del atardecer que casi se ocultaba del todo, las gotas de agua recorrían su piel como diamantes y brillantes y le daban un aire etéreo y sublime.

Al verla así, con aquella prenda azul cubrir solo lo necesario de su cuerpo, mi cuerpo respondió con deseo ante aquella imagen, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como en ese momento deseaba a Bella.

–mmm…Bella–incapaz de soportar esa visión se escapo de mi un gemido de deseo, ¿Qué hacia ella que ejercía tanto descontrol en mi?

–Edward…! Lo siento, no quise despertarte, yo… solo… yo solo… se me apeteció nadar un poco, lo siento si use la pileta, de veras no fu…–"_todas esas disculpas innecesarias_" acercándome tape sus labios con un dedo, "_tan suaves_"

–shh… Bella, no hay porque disculparse–acaricie sus labios mojados, aquellos seductores labios, tan deseables, tan apetecibles de volver a probar; apartando la vista de ellos, ambos nos quedamos atrapados en nuestras miradas. Sus ojos que mantenían ese brillo que me hechizaban, se habían oscurecido en chocolate más negro y tentador.

A lo lejos, la suave música del piano de un crucero lo envolvió todo y como quien no es dueño ya de su cuerpo, acorté toda la distancia que nos separaba. Suavemente pose y roce apenas su boca en un beso, mis manos tocaron su pelo aun empapado, mojandolas, aun así siguieron su camino por sus delicados hombros, sus brazos, sus manos. No podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos estaban cerrados y un suspiro se escapo de su pecho, esas cumbres perfectas que ansiaba envolver de besos, pero debía ir despacio. Tome sus palmas entre las mías y las bese tiernamente, coloque una sobre mi hombro derecho, omitiendo el dolor que ello me causaba, y extendiendo la otra en el aire, la invite a una danza

–bailas conmigo?

–yo… yo no se bailar–dijo ruborizándose tenuemente

–descuida… yo te enseñaré–le dije citando sus palabras. La acerque más a mi decidido a no dejar un centímetro sin su contacto, había olvidado que aun estaba mojada por nadar en la pileta y con ello logre que su cuerpo empapara el mío, entonces caí en la cuenta que yo no llevaba camisa, su humedad… pensar en su cuerpo húmedo apretado al mío hizo que el mío quemara por dentro. De pronto debía controlar la palpitación de mi miembro excitado "_tranquilízate Edward, baila con ella, déjate llevar por la música_" me dije a mí mismo "_trátala con la delicadeza que se merece un ángel_" me repetí, pero estaba dividido entre lo que me decía mi mente y las acciones de mi cuerpo, incluso involuntariamente había colocado ambos brazos de Bella alrededor de mi cuello y posado mis manos en su baja espalda, así bailábamos al compas de la música que llegaba a nosotros, pero para mí no era suficientemente cerca.

Contra toda razón de juicio, comencé a acariciar su espalda, su piel rociada de las gotas de su cabello era una tentación para mis dedos, su aroma se había intensificado y me embriagaba.

–te he mojado Edward, te estoy mojando–me susurró, aun habiendo cortado el silencio… su voz sonaba a canto de sirena, la apreté más a mi cuerpo

–esto es la gloria Bella…eres canto de sirena…me embriagas sin licor… me inundas de perfumes… me envuelves en tu seducción…

–yo… yo no… mi intención…– tenía que besarla, no podía aguantar más, con un beso necesitado, demandante fundí nuestros labios, sus dedos entrelazaron mi cabello en respuesta y ello mando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. La sujeté levantándola unos centímetros para besarla mejor y las puntadas de dolor se desprendieron de mi hombro, jadeé en su boca, la mescla de placer y padecimiento me inundaron con una oleada de nuevo deseo.

Sin dejar de besarla ni separarme de ella, deshice ambos nudos de la parte superior de su bikini, mis manos recorrieron ávidas a sus anchas la suavidad de su espalda y ella no dejaba de acercar mi rostro al suyo con el ímpetu de profundizar más el beso, tomé su cadera y la acerque más a mi palpitante miembro, la escuche gemir. El apetito por Bella creció en mi como fuego recién avivado y mis dedos sin mi permiso comenzaron a recorrer el borde de su única prenda puesta, aquellas tiras que rozaban la línea de su bajo vientre eran la última barrera hasta su feminidad, si tiraba de ellas, su desnudez se levantaría en perfección para mí. Acaricié aquella cicatriz de su piel, roce la seda de su cuerpo y me deleite…

Me tomó un instante comprender lo que pasaba, Bella estaba a dos metros de mi manteniendo con un brazo el sostén sobre sus pechos y cubriendo con la otra mano su cicatriz

–Bella? –"_demasiado rápido Edward!_" me regañe a mi mismo, Bella estaba pálida y levemente temblorosa "_acaso no escuchaste lo de esta tarde? Idiota!_" –Bella… no te haré daño, nunca te lastimaría–le dije despacio mientras me acercaba, pensé que se alejaría de mi, pero Bella permaneció en el mismo lugar

–yo nunca…, yo no he estado nunca con… con…–sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, adorable

–Bella, tranquila… yo no haré nada que tu no quieras, no voy a forzarte– traté de explicarle, ya había acortado la distancia que nos separaba tan lejos, pero no me atrevía a tocarla–ven…–la guié hasta un armario y saqué una toalla para envolverla, procurando evitar cualquier contacto, no quería que me tuviera miedo, tenía miedo a ello.

–Edward…–llamó, pero no levante mi vista a su rostro, no deseaba ver su perturbación

–si? –silencio

–Edward, mírame–pero no lo hice– por Dios! Levanta la cabeza y veme a los ojos–me dijo exasperada mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos guiándolo hacia ella–Edward yo no te tengo miedo… más bien tengo miedo de…del acto–reveló, la miré incrédulo–yo nunca he estado con un hombre se esa manera, Edward, así… dulce, como sale en las novelas que tanto leo–trato de explicarse.

–tienes miedo de hacer el amor? – no pude evitar sentirme mal al hacer esa pregunta, Bella bajo su cabeza y pude vislumbrar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, una ola de sentido de protección me embargó–Bella eres virgen? –su rostro se torno aun de más color y ello respondió silenciosamente a mi pregunta

–si–dijo tan bajo que casi no pude escucharla. Estaba sorprendido, ella era una mujer adulta, hermosa, de veintitantos años y aun era inocente. Sus manos cálidas ya no sostenían mis mejillas, sostenían la toalla fuertemente contra su pecho visiblemente avergonzada ante su declaración.

Tome una de sus manos y la bese por el dorso, me incline y deposite un casto beso en su mejilla. La sensación que sentía mi cuerpo era indescriptible, era una mezcla de pasión, sexualidad, completa ternura, dicha y amor que me embargaba, ella en verdad era un ángel.

–Vamos Bella, comamos algo, debes tener hambre después de tanto nadar–le dije tratando de evitar que se sintiera así, ella negó con la cabeza pero su estomago gruño delatándola, reímos por ello–sip hambre.

Juntos comimos en silencio unos sanguiches que ambos preparamos, la falta de palabras era cubierta por una paz acogedora. Cuando terminamos, volví a tomar sus manos y la guié escaleras arriba, al llegar a la puerta de mi pieza me detuve y pude sentir el leve apretón que Bella le dio a mi agarre

–Solo dormiremos Bella–le aclaré mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabella tras la oreja–no podría dormir si no, mi princesa, ¿de acuerdo? Si te incomoda puedo…–me paré de seguir, su sonrisa me llenaba el pecho

–si, dormir como esta tarde, realmente descanse–adoraba…realmente adoraba su inocencia–pero debes darme unos minutos para ser humana–me dijo medio riendo, haciendo alusión al momento en la piscina.

–claro mi sirena

–no te burles de mi, en el agua no soy tan torpe como en la superficie, no puedo caerme por eso me gusta nadar, pero no me gusta que me miren por… en fin, voy a darme una ducha

–no me burlo Bella–le di un beso en la mejilla–simplemente me hipnotizas como tal– comenzaba a tener curiosidad de cuantas veces podría llegar a hacerla ruborizar antes de que colapsara, reí internamente pero Bella se había quedado quieta mirándome–sucede algo?

–bueno yo… no he tenido tiempo de recorrer la casa y no se donde Alice a dejado mi equipaje ni tampoco donde está la ducha

–Tranquila, todo solucionado–la conduje hasta el baño de mi habitación y abrí la canilla de agua caliente–mientras te bañas yo buscaré valija.

Así la deje en la ducha, como aquella primera vez la imagine de mil formas junto a mi bajo el agua, rápido aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería ocasionar más traumas a "mi amigo" si es que esta noche dormiría con ella, "solo_ dormir_ _Edward_". Busque en todas las habitaciones, hasta que ubique el pareo azul que Bella estaba llevando en la tarde, esa debía ser su pieza. Tomé la valija más cercana y la abrí para asegurarme que fuera la correcta, agradecí que nadie pudiera verme porque el calor que sentí en mi rostro de seguro lo teñía de colorado, esa era seguro la valija correcta, de ropa interior. "_Si Emmett me viera sus bromas continuarían hasta el fin del mundo_" pensé.

–Bella? te he traído tu equipaje–le dije mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta y la abría solo un poco para pasarlo por la ranura.

–gra..gracias, en un momento salgo

Me senté en la cama, de pronto todo el cansancio volvía a mi cuerpo, me toque de tras del hombro para cerciorarme si ya comenzaba a doler el golpe, efectivamente si, hice una mueca de malestar

–estas bien? te duele? –Bella estaba parada junto a mi envuelta en una toalla desde su busto, pero eso no me inquietó, si lo hizo su mirada, cargada de preocupación y culpa

–no es nada Bella, solo recuérdame no acostarme de ese lado–reí y ella me acompaño en mi broma, pero no llego a sus ojos. Me levante y la envolví en un abrazo–lista?

–este… en realidad… ¿esta era la única maleta?

–de hecho si, ¿no era esa?

–si, gracias, solo que es solo de… bueno no encuentro la ropa de dormir en ella y Alice debe haberla guardado

–Bueno puedo decirte donde la encontré con una condición–su expresión de cuestionamiento me cargo de gracia

–una condición? Cual?

–que regreses–su sonrisa se amplio y eso me reconfortó, en verdad deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos esa noche, aunque solo fuera eso

–de hecho tengo una mejor idea–fruncí el seño ante la idea de que no aceptara mi condición, pero su cara era divertida, que le entretenía? –Alice ha armado mi maleta y ciertamente a colocado todas esas prendas de dormir que no cubren nada, así que tal vez puedas prestarme una de tus remeras, de seguro me cubrirá porque me quedara grande y no tendré que salir de la pieza–efectivamente esa idea me gustó más. Me separé de ella y busque una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca, cómoda y liviana

–hecho–dije mientras se la entregaba, nuevamente la vergüenza la cubrió y no entendía porque

–puedes darte vuelta–mencionó Bella en un bajo susurro, entonces comprendí el porque Cielos! Me sentía como un adolecente vergonzoso de descubrir la desnudez de su novia.

–Claro–me di vuelta y como si me hubieran tapado los ojos, todos los demás sentido se me pusieron alerta, escuche la toalla caer al piso y el roce de la tela al moverse y el aroma de su piel y…

–Listo–estaba exquisita, así con mi remera que le quedaba excesivamente grande, cubriendo hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo, dejando al descubierto sus piernas delgadas y finas, el traslucido de sus pezones bajo la tela, su cabello apenas húmedo. Extendí mi mano en una invitación a que me acompañara

–vamos a soñar Bella… pero definitivamente no habrá sueño más reparador que tenerte a mi lado, ven a dormir a mi lado Bella… pero definitivamente no habrá un sueño más hermoso que tu presencia acompañándome–ella tomó mi mano y despacio la acerqué a mi pecho envolviéndola en un abrazo, de algún lado podía escuchar música, no se de dónde venía, pero lenta comencé a mecerme con ella, inspiré profundo y suspiré–Bella?

–si?

–…te quiero mi dulce princesita

–yo también te quiero Edward– no pude más que apretarla más contra mí, esas palabras en verdad me llenaban de júbilo, dichas así sin inhibiciones.

Nos acostamos uno frente al otro, sin apartar nuestras miradas, nos envolví en las sabanas y la acerque a mi para besarla, un dulce beso en esos delicados labios rosas.

–que descanses princesa

–dulces sueños mi ángel–reí mentalmente ante como me había llamado, yo… ¿un ángel? Todo lo contrario, ella lo era. Me quedé mirándola hasta que sus ojos cayeron rendidos, todo en ella irradiaba paz y poco después la seguí en sueños.

…

Tomé consciencia de una molestia en mi hombro, ahí estaba de nuevo; desperté sintiendo la presión de las manos de Bella alejándome de ella, "_que…?_"

–Bella? –la llamé somnoliento, pero ella no respondió, seguía empujando, enfoque mi vista y la vi con el semblante contraído, sus boca se movía en palabras, pero no salían ningunas de ella–Bella, que sucede? –me apoye en un codo y amarre sus muñecas con mis manos omitiendo lo otro, y eso debió de disparar algo en ella porque gritó alarmándome–Bella! Bella! despierta!

Sus ojos húmedos me miraron tensos por unos minutos y luego se fijaron en mi agarre, solté mi apriete y extendí mis dedos para recoger una lagrima furtiva en su mejilla, ella todavía no decía nada, desee poder leer su mente para saber que era lo que la atormentaba así

–Bella, amor, dime que sucede, que pasa, que estabas soñando? –suplique por saber

–oh Edward–dijo mientras se escondía en mi pecho y comenzaba a sollozar

–Bella…–acaricie sus cabellos y bese su frente–cuéntame amor, te sentirás mejor–luego de un silencio ella por fin habló, tal vez la hiciera sentir mejor que me contara, pero nadie dijo que me haría sentir mejor

–estaba soñando con ellos, los que… los que me marcaron como suya, ellos querían… volvían a tocarme y sus manos estaban sucias, su agarre me lastimaba, pero no soltaban, sus asquerosos besos… su toque en mi…–sentía la sangre hervir de la rabia, como podía existir gente así, deberían matarlos a todos…quería matar a todos ellos–me siento sucia Edward– me reveló–me siento indigna y esta marca me lo recuerda siempre–dijo mientras se descubría y señalaba su cicatriz. Pose mi mano sobre la suya y la corrí para poder mirar donde me señalaba, recorrí aquella línea rosada que había dejado la herida con apenas un toque de mis dedos, respire hondo ante lo que le iba a preguntar, su respuesta lo cambiaria todo

–Bella…? –llame en un susurro–Ellos… Ellos llegaron a…en verdad no llegaron a más? Te lastimaron?–no pude seguir, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió

–no…–el alivio me inundó en cierta medida, pero ella continuo–de igual forma… mi madre…Edward esto para mi es difícil, dos veces Edward… dos veces casi sucede, una peor que la otra, no sé cómo lidiar con esto–dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama– no se si sea buena en esto del tacto Edward, yo no te tengo miedo a ti, quiero que entiendas, pero no conozco en persona algo bueno de este tipo de situaciones, solo libros, fantasías, no sé si son reales…–al silencio nos envolvió por un momento

–Bella–ella me miró con ojos tristes, yo no quería ver eso en su corazón–recuéstate Bella–y así lo hizo, no deje de mirarla, quería que me leyera, que encontrara en mi el profundo amor que yo sentía por ella, porque me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella–quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?—asintió con la cabeza–me tienes miedo? –negó–confías en mi?

–si

–entonces déjame mostrarte lo que debería ser una verdadera caricia, déjame mostrarte como es que deberían tocar a un ángel, déjame intentar ser digno de tocarte Bella–suplique, mi cuerpo se encendió en una llama, por mi recorría una sentimiento de ternura ante aquella criatura bajo mi cuerpo y la pasión de mis venas se marcaba en cada poro de mi piel

–Bésame –fue su respuesta, y así lo hice

Besé sus tiernos labios suavemente, probando su suavidad, cuando sentí su suspiro me abrí puertas en su boca degustando su sabor, su dulzura. El beso cada vez se volvía más eufórico, demandante. Me deslice de sus labios a su cuello en cortos y húmedos besos, el perfume de su piel se volvía más fuerte con cada respiración, mis manos recorrieron suave y lento la longitud de sus piernas hasta llegar a su cadera, seguí un camino de besos por sobre la tela de la camisa, estaba tibia o a mi me quemaba su toque, continué bajando hasta su ombligo y levanté la remera con lentitud, mire a Bella pidiendo su permiso y ella acaricio mi rostro, cerré los ojos ante ese delicado contacto "_hermosa_", volví a su vientre "_seda_" su piel parecía seda, más abajo me encontré con una sensual prenda de encaje blanco, traslucida dejaba ver el color de su piel y fue tremendamente sugerente, eso encendió un fuego y algo más en mi, acaricie con mis labios esa marca en tiernos besos y pude escucharla jadear

–hermosa… eres hermosa Bella–respiré hondo sintiendo el aroma de su sexo, era embriagante, no pude evitar acariciarla sobre la tela y para mi gusto estaba empapada de sus jugos

–Edward yo…–podía ver la contradicción se sentimientos en ella, pero yo no haría nada de lo que Bella no estuviera segura

–sh… mi amor, no haremos nada–le dije mientras colocaba mi palma sobre su sexo–solo te enseñaré lo placentero que puede llegar a ser una caricia...

Esta noche le enseñaría a Bella lo que en verdad podría ser una caricia de placer y así me llevara toda la noche, le mostraría su primer orgasmo en mis manos…

* * *

**gracias por la paciencia que me brindan,**

**realmete me gusta escribir pero la verdad el tiempo es complicado, pasa demaciado rapido jeje**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, queria mostrar un poco lo despacio que pueden ir las relaciones**

**no siempre es acostarse y ya, el juego previo es verdaderamente frustante, que si , que no, que mas luego y eso es atrayente en mi para escribir  
**

**otra vez recibo criticas de como ha quedado**

**que les valla bien y nos leemos en el proximo**

**besos  
**


	15. En subida y en picada

**mis queridas lectoras mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capi, pero llegó epoca de examenes y tengo poco tiempo**

**este capi lo he escrito de a partes y de apoco, espero haber seguido bien el hilo y que les guste un poco del medio Lemmon que he escrito, comenten  
**

* * *

Capitulo 14 – En subida y en picada

BellaPOV

Era pasada media noche y no recordaba porque seguía despierta, Cielos! No recordaba ni mi nombre… solo podía sentir sus labios en mi boca, recorrer mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, levantándome la remera, su remera y sus besos sobre mi piel…

Inconscientemente me tensé al sentir sus labios sobre mi cicatriz, me besaba con suavidad, devoción, como queriendo curar la herida que en mi corazón causaba, jadee ante su tacto, me causaba tanto placer, uno que jamás sentí.

–hermosa… eres hermosa Bella–me dijo y lo sentí aspirar hondo el aroma de mi sexo, eso me hizo sentir mi cara arder, todo mi cuerpo; suave me acaricio por sobre la tela encaje y me avergoncé de que me sintiera tan húmeda y mojada

–Edward yo…–no sabía cómo reaccionar, como debía hacerlo, era inexperta en esto… que debía hacer…

–shh… mi amor, no haremos nada–su aterciopelada voz me desarmaba, despacio sentí como corría la prenda que cubría mi sexo y sus dedos fríos me tocaban por debajo–solo te enseñaré lo placentero que puede llegar a ser una caricia... – y por Dios! Lo estaba haciendo! Su roce tan suave en mi intimidad, me extasiaba y dejaba queriendo más ¿Qué era lo que tenía este hombre que perdía todo control de mi?

Supe que mi temperatura se estaba elevando porque el contacto de su mano en mi entre pierna me llenaba de deliciosos escalofríos. De mi se había apoderado una sensualidad que desconocía que tenia y me hacia mover las caderas ansiosa de más caricias, de sentirlo más.

Supe que me estaba quemando cuando lo sentí introducirse en mi interior, casi "me voy" con esa nueva sensación. Edward había introducido un dedo en mí, produciendo esa presión desconocida en mi vientre, sentía que explotaba y no explotaba a la vez.

–mmm…–ronronee incapaz de controlarme, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, mis mejillas ardieron pero la sensación que se estaba formando entre mis piernas… Edward movía suave su dedo adentro mío, entrando y saliendo–Edward…–jadee

–si bebe… déjate llevar amor…te gusta? ah? –pregunto con la voz ronca pero más sensual que había escuchado nunca

–mm…si…–yo solo podía pensar en él, tocándome, en ese momento lo sentí meter otro dedo más en mi, estaba que no daba más y él seguía con el vaivén de su caricias en mi entrada, en mi flor, en mi sexo… estaba tan sensible, tan caliente, y cuando aumento en el ritmo en pequeños círculos…–ahh…– mi cuerpo estalló de placer, cerré mis ojos ante la avasalladora sensación, una explosión me recorría el cuerpo entero, lo juro, hasta la punta de los dedos , el corazón se me salía de la agitación. Sentí sus suaves besos en mi vientre, tiernos apaciguadores y luego de un tiempo que pareció interminable, me relaje de tanta euforia; lo sentí quitar despacio sus dedos y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban y lo vi probar mis jugos, no había presenciado ni imaginado nunca, nunca, una imagen tan sexy en mi vida como la que estaba viendo ahora. Algo me poseyó, tiré de su brazo y lo derribe sobre mí, necesitaba desesperadamente de su beso.

Nos besamos frenéticamente, saboreando sus labios, su lengua, cerraba mis ojos y lo volvía a ver así, sobre mi, despeinado, con aire casual, con su torso desnudo y metiendo sus dedos, esos que me habían dado tanto placer, en su boca, quería comérmelo, lo empuje al colchón para quedar sobre él y me apoye en él.

–aggh…–se quejó, entonces recordé que le dolía el hombro, me separé nuevamente agitada y me acosté de lado, tratando de recuperar la compostura, contemplándolo, se había quedado quieto y tenía los ojos cerrados–maldición! –gruño por lo bajo

–perdón–Edward se giró y pensé encontrarme con él enojado, pero solo se reflejaba en su rostro la ternura, me miraba con ternura–te duele mucho el hombro?

–no más que perder tu contacto–me dijo, "_Te amo_" mi mente me jugo una pasada, ese pensamiento había salido desde el fondo de mi alma, pero no estaba preparada para aceptarlo, era muy pronto, ¿se puede amar a una persona en tan corto tiempo? Así que solo le dije

–te quiero

–yo a ti–su sonrisa, que hermosa sonrisa–como te sientes? –soltó luego del silencio, no pude evitar sonrojarme–me encanta cuando haces eso–susurro, más para si que para mi, tocando mi mejillla

–estoy…yo…es…uff–terminé, una preciosa carcajada salió de su boca y no puede más que acompañarlo por lo tonta de mi explicación

–bueno, más o menos así se toca a un ángel, no tan indecoroso, pero no me pude aguantar –rio con esa torcida y picara sonrisa

–gracias Edward

–porque mi princesa? –su voz me parecía tan suave como sus caricias y más a un si me llamaba así, me llenaba que me llamara así, "mi princesa"

–porque…me has hecho muy feliz, porque has estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles, porque…ser tú

–mi amor…–delineo las palabras, acaricio mi pómulo y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante su tacto, despertaba demasiadas emociones en mi pecho, suspiré–eso no lo tienes que agradecer

–pero…

–ven, descansa mi amor, llévame a al paraíso de tu cielo mi ángel–me encantaba, abrió sus brazos invitándome a dormir en su pecho, y gustosa lo hice. Tal vez Edward sea mi remedio para no tener nunca más pesadillas.

…

Me desperté cuando algunos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana y decidieron jugar conmigo a la iluminada. Mire el reloj de la mesita y marcaba las 9 de la mañana, era temprano, de seguro los demás ya abrían llegado aunque creería que aun siguen durmiendo. Podía sentir el respirar acompasado y el peso del brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura, por un momento imágenes de la noche pasada invadieron toda mi mente, sus besos y lleve mis dedos a mis labios, sus caricias, mi… mi… mi primer orgasmo… suspire, "_este hombre será mi perdición_" pensé, despacio me liberé de su agarré y me baje de la cama. Allí estaba con el semblante descansado, con una sonrisa y en paz, me puse de cuclillas en el suelo y me apoye en el borde de la cama, podría quedarme horas viéndolo, como algunos rayitos de luz le daban de lleno y su piel parecía brillar de perfecta, su torso tan formado, sus brazos, me sonroje de tanto mirarlo, ese cabello rebelde esparciendo sus ondas por la almohada, cada detalle de sus labios a mi parecer tan carnosos y apetecibles de probar, pero lo dejaría dormir un poco más.

Busque un cambio de ropa interior en la maleta y me fui dar una ducha rápida, cuando salí a la pieza me encontré con un pequeño inconveniente, no tenia ropa que ponerme, Edward no me había dicho donde encontró la valija y no me podía pasear en ropa intima irrumpiendo en cada habitación hasta encontrar la mía, ¿que hacia? Busque nuevamente entre toda la ropa y encontré un short blanco, "_bueno algo es algo_" ahora me faltaba la parte de arriba… tal vez… "_ no creo que le importe_" despacio y tratando de no despertar a Edward abrí el placar de la ropa, no recordaba de donde había sacado la remera así que abrí el primer cajón, "_nop, no creo que las medias entren en la categoría de ropa que cubre_", intenté abrir el siguiente pero comenzó a crujir y Edward se removió, me quedé quieta, si se llegaba a despertar mi desayuno sorpresa ya no sería sorpresa. "_excelente_" exclame internamente, colgadas estaban sus camisas, tomé una color azul, "_solo espero que no sea su favorita_", bien evidente mente me quedaba enorme, así que la arremangué hasta los codos y la anudé en la cadera "_mejor presentable que el encaje_" pensé, esa Alice me tendría que escuchar luego, como se le ocurre empacar toda esa ropa tan… tan… sexy.

Me fui a la cocina despacio tratando de no despertar a nadie, "_manos a la obra_". Puse la pava con agua, pan en la tostadora eléctrica, saque la leche unos huevos y la sal, prepararía unos cuantos walfes, pero antes debía hacer una llamada. Marque algo temblorosa los número en el celular…

–hola?

–hola Carlisle, habla Bella

–ah Bella! como están? Llegaron todos bien?

–si, si estamos todos bien, mira… yo quería preguntarte…

–como esta tu padre, verdad? –continuo Carlisle

–si, por favor–se que el viaje había sido para despejarme , pero aun rondaba en mi cabeza el estado de mi papá

–está bien Bella, tengo buenas noticias, dentro de dos días si todo sigue bien le daremos el alta

–eso es magnífico–dije entusiasmada, pero luego recordé lo de la amnesia– y… como sigue de la memoria?, ha recordado algo?, volverá a casa?, ya se los has dicho?, que cuidados tendrá que tener?, quien lo cuidará?

–calma Bella, no tan rápido, una pregunta a la vez–rio, "_cierto, más lento Bella_" me recordé– si ya le hemos anunciado que le daremos el alta, Sue? Puede ser?

–si Sue

–bien, ella dijo que se encargaría de ayudarlo en la recuperación, si bien no tendrá que estar hospitalizado, debe curar bien el brazo y no puede hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo todavía, reposo mientras–carcajeó, fruncí el ceño ante su reacción–no me mal interpretes Bella, no me rio de la situación, pero deberías haber visto la cara de tu padre cuando supo que no podría hacer nada– si, así era Charlie, las únicas ocasiones en las que no hacía nada era en época de campeonato, el resto siempre se estaba moviendo con algo.

–Carlisle? no ha… recordado? –detrás de línea se hizo un silencio incomodo y eso en parte me respondió

–lo siento Bella, pero debes darle tiempo, por lo menos ya ha aceptado que ha pasado tanto tiempo y la muerte de tu madre–el corazón se me oprimió al recordar ese día

–de acuerdo, gracias por todo

–no hay porque

–nos vemos luego Carlisle saludos a Esme

–gracias Bella, y dile a mis hijos que sí, yo también los quiero aunque no me llamen–ambos reímos ante su comentario–adiós

–adiós–corté, por unos minutos me quedé perdida en el silencio de la cocina, hasta que la pava comenzó a chillar, corrí a apagarla. Bueno por lo menos papá estaba bien, ya vería como arreglar lo de sus cuidados con Sue.

Mientras preparaba todo para el desayuno, pensé que tendría que llamar a Ángela para contarle como iba todo. Así que mientas incorporaba los ingrediente y batía, tenía el teléfono apoyado entre la oreja y el hombro llamando a Ángela

–hola Ángela, como estas?

–hola Bella! que gusto escucharte, como van todas las cosas por forks?

–mejor, a mi padre más o menos en dos días le dará de alta, pero…

–pero…–inquirió Ángela

–necesito que me des más tiempo Ángela, veras le darán de alta pero necesita de cuidados ya que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo–explique–si quieres puedo estar sin goce de sueldo o puedo ayudarte desde acá con las ediciones, aunque no podría hacer reuniones personales con los autores…

–mm..Bella, Bella, no te preocupes, me parece bien, eres mi amiga antes que mi empleada, recuérdalo

–gracias Angi

–haremos así… te mandaré algunos trabajos que no son de gran envergadura y no te ocuparan mucho, así podrás disponer de más tiempo para cuidar a tu padre y seguís cumpliendo conmigo sin cargo de consiencia

–gracias gracias Angi

–jajaja, te conozco Bella, no aceptarías que te pagara el mes si hacer nada

–Estas en lo cierto, gracias de nuevo–reí

–no hay de que amiga, bueno te dejo porque me está entrando otra llamada, dale saludos a Charlie de mi parte si?, que se mejore y cuídate

–adiós Angi

–nos vemos Bella–el teléfono se cortó, genial un peso de encima menos

Me puse a terminar de preparar el desayuno, las tostadas el dulce, el queso, "_mmm… que más… ah si los wafles_" , prepare todo en el desayunador, era como para un regimiento en vez de dos personas, pero si los chicos se despertaban podrían tomas lo que quisieran, suspire, todo estaba listo.

Levanté la vista hacia el ventanal que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, el mar se veía hermoso y me invitaba a observarlo de más de cerca, antes de ir a despertar a Edward…, salí afuera de la casa y el perfume a agua salada me llego de lleno, el cielo estaba claro, había algunas avionetas acuáticas de esas que aterrizan en el agua y uno que otro helicóptero, siempre informando el trafico, por el mar había unas cuantas lanchas con deportistas y más lejos un crucero, todo se veía tan ajetreado allá afuera, pero parecía que yo seguía en mi burbuja perfecta donde solo había paz.

De pronto sentí unos brazos que me envolvían la cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, ya sabia yo quien era, podría reconocer esa calidez donde fuera o era eso o es que estábamos tan conectados que era así de simple, solo lo sabia

–debo admitir que esa camisa se ve en ti, mucho mejor de lo que me viste a mi…–me dijo Edward con esa voz tan sedosa que me embriagaba–si fuera por mi te vestiría solo de mis camisas y absolutamente nada abajo–susurro aun más cerca de mi oído mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la tela recorriendo mis caderas y adentrándose un poco más entre las prendas– mmm… Bella… me haces perder el control–declaró, y si me sentía sonrojada con ello, eso no era nada a como me puse cuando tomo mi cadera y la acercó más a su cuerpo pudiendo sentir así su dura excitación, un gemido se escapo de mi boca…

–Ed...Edward…

–Dime amor…–me dijo mientras seguía besando mi cuello y recorría con sus manos lo largo de mi cicatriz y mi vientre, si seguía con esto… no podría aguantar mucho más

–Ed-Edward es-estamos afue-afuera–dije entrecortado, él me estaba dificultando articular palabra alguna–nos pueden ver–Edward me giró y en un rápido movimiento tomó mi rostro fundiéndonos en un profundo beso, no era salvaje pero estaba cargado de una ansiedad que ahora era yo la que estaba excitada

–lo siento Bella, es que estas muy tentadora… así, con mi ropa–me dijo mientras nos separábamos un poco y puedo jurar que sus ojos destilaron un singular brillo al volverme a recorrer con la mirada.

–vamos–le dije mientras lo tomada de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la casa–el desayuno se enfría

Comimos en silencio, cómodos y entre fugaces miradas de complicidad. Me hacia ruborizar y sentía vergüenza de ello, pero él solo sonreía más cuando lo hacia, así que me dejo de importar. Había pensado que quería hacerle un regalo a Edward, pero debía ir al centro sola y para eso también necesitaba un auto

–¿Edward...?

–shib…–dijo con la boca llena, en verdad parecía muy tierno con esa actitud de niño

–puedo llevarme algún auto? Necesito ir al centro por unas cosas y unos encargos de Ángela–mentí, solo una mentirita piadosa

–Ángela?

–si, Ángela mi editora, ¿recuerdas?

–y porque tienes que hacerle unos encargos, ¡estas de vacaciones!—reprochó como pequeño, reí ante su reacción

–son unos encargos de amigas

–yo puedo llevarte–sugirió

–yo no tendría drama amor, aunque si quieres meterte en lencería femenina por mi no hay problema…–lo pinché, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y sonreí internamente "_un poco de venganza no está mal, el me hace sonrojar más.._" pensé

–y por que no vas con Alice?

–porque ella aun duerme y no quiero que me arrastre por todo el centro comercial, ya lo hizo una vez y prefiero evitarlo, por lo menos que no sea tan seguido–sentencié

–buen punto…–vi su semblante cambiar de divertido, aceptación a preocupado

–sucede algo? Si no se puede puedo irme en bus

–no, no, no… es que… promete que lo cuidaras

–…–que cosa?

–me refiero q- que cuidaras a mi bebe–seguía sin entender, "su bebe"? –si mi auto, te prestaré mi auto–"_ahhh… hombres_"

–gracias Edward! –me levanté y lo abracé– eres un amor mi amor–le dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios y comenzar a alejarme

–a donde vas?

–bueno, iré a cambiarme, no puedo salir así, y como yo hice el desayuno… tu puedes levantar todo, o dejarlo por si los otros se levantan luego, ah otra cosa… donde está mi habitación? –una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Edward , eso me hizo correr un placentero escalofrió por toda mi espalda

–yo te enseño…

Edward me había mostrado mi pieza y también no perdió de volverme a mostrar un poco de lo de anoche, me observó mientras me vestía y solo sentí un poco de vergüenza por esa estúpida marca de mi vientre, pero ya tenía una idea de cómo podría cubrirla y créanme que si le hubiera contado a mi papá me encerraba de por vida para impedirlo, pero estaba decidida…

Me haría un tatuaje

…

Así que estaba buscando la dirección que me había mencionado Jacob. El se había vuelto, desde aquella oportunidad, un gran amigo, conocía mis complejos y mis tormentos y podía hacerme reír hasta llorar, lo pasábamos bien, era un amor conmigo. Cuando vivíamos en Seattle, por la universidad, lo habíamos hablado, él me había ayudado a investigar sobre los tatuajes y cicatrices, no siempre quedaban bien, era según el diseño, pero no había encontrado uno adecuado, hasta ahora. En la habitación de Edward había encontrado la cajita de un CD donde la portada llevaba el ala de un ángel envuelta en una cinta de raso, era perfecta, representaba muchas de mis emociones y recuerdos y estaba casi segura de que iría bien en mi piel.

–la encontré! –exclame al aire cuando vi la tienda, estacioné el volvo de Edward en frente y me encaminé al local de tatuajes

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, todas las paredes estaba llenas de fotos de tatuajes, todos muy artísticos y elaborados, en colores, blanco y negro, estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

–que puedo hacer por ti belleza?—me dijo uno de los chicos de detrás del mostrador, tenia los brazos descubiertos y en ellos, algunos rostros de niños tatuado con una inscripción que decía "mis bebes" "_hermoso_" pensé, que detalle tan lindo

–Quiero hacerme un tatuaje para cubrir una cicatriz

–mm…te digo esto porque yo no hago tatuajes por dinero si no por arte, según el diseño que quieras hacerte, puede o no quedar bien…–me advirtió y eso me dijo mucho sobre su profesionalismo "_Jacob tenía razón_" parece un buen lugar

–lo sé, he investigado un poco al respecto

–me parece bien, dime que tienes en mente y te diré si se puede o no– le mostré sobre el mostrador el diseño de la portada de CD – eres una fan? –me preguntó, reí ante esa idea, ni siquiera sabía de quien era el cantante

–no, en realidad me gusta el diseño pero quisiera que lo elabores un poco más para que cubra esta cicatriz– le dije mientras le mostraba la marca en mi piel, levantando un poco mi remera

–puede funcionar–mencionó y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar por la anticipación.

Ya no llevaría esa marca que me obligaba a ocultar, tal vez con este tatuaje ya no sentiría la vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo. En verdad era incomodo cuando la gente se te quedaba mirando y ver esas muchas muecas de asco o dolor y compasión por ti, quería cambiar todo eso, quería verme extrovertida con ese tatuaje, audaz, quería que Edward no sintiera que tenía que curarme, quería sentir que nadie necesitara curarme ni yo misma.

–bien, dame unos diez minutos y tendré listo tu diseño

–estupendo, gracias–le dije, y los minutos comenzaron a pasar

Hablamos de si era mi primer tatuaje y le dije que si, mientras él estaba en el dibujo me hizo llenar unos papeles con mi datos y firmar unas formas de consentimiento, guau no pensé que fuera tan complicado. Quince minutos después estaba recostada en una camilla mientras Garret me terminaba de dibujar a mano alzada los últimos detalles del diseño

–como es que lo quieres? En blanco y negro o en color?

–me gustaría que fuera en blanco y negro pero la cinta en rojo, que te parece?

–si, quedará bien… ahora haré una pequeña línea para puedas sentir como lo toleras, trata de moverte lo menos posible, de acuerdo? –en efecto, sentí el clavado de la aguja, pero podía soportarlo

–como va? – me pregunto Garret deteniendo su trabajo

–bien puedo soportarlo

–buena chica–me dijo mientras comenzaba a continuar donde se quedó–y dime…como una chica tan linda como tú, tiene esta cicatriz?

–apendicitis–volví a repetir, ya lo hacia por inercia, algunos se lo creían otros no, este no era el caso, lo vi levantar las cejas con incredulidad–disculpa es costumbre, bueno hace algunos años me asaltaron y bueno quede con esta marca en el proceso–me sentía como en esos programas de la tele de "Miami Ink"

–mm… ya veo y que representa para ti este tatuaje, porque te lo haces ahora? –el seguía trabajando, se sentía su pulso fuerte y decidido mientras hablaba, me estaba distrayendo, duele ¿saben? Pero iba a valer la pena

–es un poco de todo, pero mucho sobre mi

–cuéntame

–bueno, el ala de ángel es en parte en memoria de mi madre, ella murió cuando era adolecente y papá decía que ella siempre fue un ángel, me parece algo puro e inocente y representa en parte como me gustaría sentirme–una lagrima solitaria se escapó por mi rostro, él se detuvo y me miró con ojos preocupados

–estas bien?

–si, solo sensible, duele–le dije como queriendo justificarme, el me miró comprensible y siguió dibujando

–y la cinta?

–es el lazo de la unión, y roja, bueno porque me parece el color del amor

–es complicado–medio rió

–si bueno, yo también lo soy y mi vida también lo ha sido, no me mal interpretes, tengo mucho buenos momentos, pero ahora no tanto, esa cinta tiene un significado muy intimo para mi, veras… mi padre se accidentó

–lo siento

–oh descuida esta bien, pero él… él perdió la memoria y no me recuerda, por eso lo de "los lazos del amor" los lasos de la familia que no se rompen, bueno es así como es mi anhelo–terminé, pero internamente estaba pensando en Edward, también me recordaba a él, mi ángel guardián y el lazo de amor que estábamos teniendo

–guau muy profundo… bien empezaré con el color, sigue así de quieta y serás mi cliente favorita–lo veía trabajar y me puse a mirar el resto de sus tatuajes, "Beti bu", unos ornamentos y pude divisar un corazón

–que dice el corazón–pregunté curiosa

–el de mi brazo? –Asentí –es el nombre de mi esposa, a los 25 años de casados me lo hice por ella, ahora llevamos 29

–guau y esos de allí son tus hijos? –rió para si, como recordando

–si, ellos son mis demonios andantes, parecen remolinos por toda la casa–me causo tanta ternura escucharlo, que por un momento deje divagar mi mente

Edward, en una linda casita de forks, y una pequeña corriendo tras sus paso, un picnic al lado del rio, "_no te apresures Bella_" no se porque pero esa vocecita me molestó

–listo! Puedes verte

Genial, realmente había hecho un muy buen trabajo, me dijo todos los cuidados que tenía que tener para que cicatrizara bien y le di las gracias por su trabajo. Hora de mi regalo para Edward y de mi coartada, lencería.

Caminando por el centro comercial, encontré lo que estaba buscando, una disquera. Quería comprarle un CD de música a Edward, no sabía muy bien todavía cuáles eran sus gustos, pero quería regalarle uno de música clásica que me gustaba mucho, el tocaba el piano así que pensé no le disgustaría

Buscando entre la música clásica, encontré un disco que estaba fuera de lugar, la casualidad fue sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era el mismo de cuya imagen me había tatuado, el nombre de la portada decía "VanAngel"

–por eso lo de "Fan"–recordé como me había llamado el chico de los tatuajes y me reí de nuevo ante la idea, tal vez luego en casa lo escucharía, si Edward lo tenia seria porque le gustaba. Pague mi regalo y me encaminé para recorrer un poco más por los locales.

Estaba disfrutando del paseo cuando algo me llamó la atención, por un momento pensé ver a Edward en la tele, en el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos, tres televisores de pantalla plana pasaban el concierto de un cantante, y otra vez lo vi; allí frente a miles de personas estaba Edward cantando!

–imposible–pensé en voz alta, algunas chicas estaba pegadas al vidrio chillando y eso como fanáticas.

Luego la imagen cambió y casi me caigo de espaldas, el programa de chismes titulaba la noticia como "¡La nueva conquista de Edward!" y unas fotos de nosotros dos comenzaron a pasarse por el canal, unas fotos en donde estábamos Edward y yo en la casa de la playa y… ¡eran de esta mañana! Quería que me tragara la tierra… mostraban a Edward con sus manos bajo mi camisa, besándonos y cuando yo lo llevaba a dentro de la casa!

–no, imposible–volví a pensar, no podía ser verdad

"¿_quien será esta nueva chica que anda con el más codiciado de los artistas musicales?_" decía la tele "_la nueva conquista de Edward, el famoso cantante "VanAngel" fue fotografiado esta mañana en su casa de playa muy encaramelado con la misteriosa afortunada_" y seguían pasando las fotos, una y otra vez "_seguidores… no se despeguen de sus televisores que en momentos les tendremos más información de la "nueva parejita" de Hollywood _"

Mi mente, no podía o no quería dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, me nublé, me di media vuelta y me fui de allí, creo que hasta corrí escapando de aquel lugar y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente al volvo de Edward, todavía tenía que volver a la casa, me estaba sintiendo mal, muy mal. Temblorosa metí la llave, abrí la puerta y me senté, estaba conteniéndome de llorar, de impotencia, pero "_todavía no_" debía aguantar un poco más.

Conduje rápido, rápido como nunca lo había hecho, solo quería llegar y acostarme, quería… ya no sabía que quería. Entre en la casa y corrí a mi habitación, creo que escuche a Alice llamarme pero no le presté atención

–Bella…!

Cerré la puerta de golpe y con traba, me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos, todas esas imágenes me volvieron a asaltar "La nueva conquista de Edward", las fotos…

–Bella! que sucede, abre la puerta–Alice tras la puerta me llamaba

y de pronto hilé todo

–_disculpe señor? usted es "VanAngel" Ed… Edw_

–_si pequeña el mismo_

–_si mamá es él! pue… puedes… firmarme un auto…utoglafo? _

–_claro pequeña _

–_ese se parece a ti –le dije cuando me pareció verlo en la tele, aquella vez que nos quedamos a ver películas y la reacción que tuvo al apagar el tele_

_El tema de la radio_

–"_la fama les llega a todos, pero no tanto como a este personaje en particular, Oh si señoritas!, ustedes saben de quien hablo…este hombre, el más sexy anunciado y con la voz más arrasadora! vamos señoras y señoritas, ya lo adivinaron no lo pueden negar! Para todos ustedes y el deleite de los oídos el nuevo éxito "Amor de ángel" de ustedes saben…Edw…"_

Todo, todo este tiempo, cuando le pregunte en que trabajaba, me mintió, me ocultó quien era! Y yo…y yo… que vivo en una burbuja! Que estúpida

¿como alguien como él se podría fijar en mi? ¿Como podía ser posible que se fijara en mi? No alguien como él. No éramos del "mismo mundo". ¿Cómo era que se fijó en mí? No estaba segura. Era imposible…

–Bella! abre la puerta, ¿Qué sucede amo? –era Edward que me llamaba detrás de la puerta

"_la nueva conquista de Edward_" yo era una más, no confió en mi, era… esto era todo un juego

–Bella! –los golpes se intensificaron

–me mentiste–murmuré, y la impotencia me invadió –ME MENTISTE…!

"_porque destrozas mi corazón_"

* * *

**besos, espero les haya gustado**

**como resolverá esta situacion Edward, y el resto de la familia que hará?**

**como se sentirá Bella?**

**que pasará con su padre?  
**


	16. estoy aquí… no me ves?

**aqui otro capi, espero no sea algo aburrido, para son demasiadas emociones en uno solo, pero eso me gusta y esero que a ustedes tambien**

* * *

Capitulo 15 – "estoy aquí… no me ves?"

**EdPOV**

Me estaba preparando un jugo de naranja cuando escuche la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe "_y ahora que!_" pensé, dando por hecho que Rose se había vuelto a enojar con Emmett , pero no fue así, de reojo alcance a vera Bella que subía rápido las escaleras

–Bella…! –escuche a mi hermana gritarle y seguir tras ella. ¿Qué había sucedido? "_¿Bella?_" deje lo que estaba haciendo y salí a la sala, todos allí miraban expectantes las escalera, Jasper, incluso Emmett y Rosalie quienes yo pensé que habían armado la disputa. Corrí escaleras arriba escuchado los fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

–Bella! que sucede, abre la puerta–Alice tras la puerta le llamaba, pero de su habitación no se oía nada y la pieza estaba cerrada con seguro.

–que sucedió Alice? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba

–no lo sé! Entro de un portazo y subió corriendo, cuando la alcance, ¡me cerró la puerta en la cara! –estaba atónito Bella no era así, algo malo había ocurrido

–Bella! abre la puerta, ¿Qué sucede amor? –la llamé, traté de suavizar mi voz, pero ella no respondía, volví a golpear suavemente, pero nada…–Bella…! –golpeé más fuerte, el silencio cubrió el pasillo y pude sentir algunos sollozos–Bella! Bella! – la llame más desesperado, si algo le había ocurrido a mi ángel, si alguien le había hecho daño… lo mataría, no habría lugar donde esconderse de mi–Bella, amor, abre la muerta–

–"_me mentiste_"–creí escucharla decir, me giré a Alice para preguntarle si ella lo había oído mejor, pero solo la vi con la mirada sorprendida y perdida en la puerta de madera –ME MENTISTE…! –salte un paso atrás de la impresión de sus palabras, acaso… "_lo sabe? como? cuando?_" su llanto se intensificó y me volví a desesperar

–no, Bella! Bella! tenemos que hablar, abre la puerta!–me sentía morir, no podía ser cierto, ¿en verdad ella lo sabía?, justo ahora, justo hoy que planeaba decirle todo, abrirme de todo, "no!"–amor por favor… –suplique

–VETE! –me grito a todo pulmón y algo se partió en mi.

–amor, tenemos que hablar, por favor… no llores, no justifica..

–QUE – TE – VAYAAAASSS! –me volvió a espetar, retrocedí hasta topar con la pared contraria del pasillo

–Bella… te amo–murmuré, tenía ganas de dejarme caer, ahí mismo, en el suelo y no levantarme, "_por que tenía que pasar esto?_" yo sabía porque, pero… no podía admitirlo. Debía intentar, debía intentarlo, arreglar las cosas con Bella

–Edward –sentí a Emmett llamándome desde el final del pasillo– ven conmigo–me dijo, pero yo no pretendía seguirlo

–ahora no–contesté secamente mientras me incorporaba y me llenaba de determinación para aclarar las cosas entre Bella y yo

–cuando dije que vinieras conmigo no fue una pregunta–lo miré confuso

–ve Edward, ahora Bella no quiere verte, yo averiguaré que es lo sucedió, no te preocupes

–Edward! O vienes ahora o te arrastro–soltó Emmett, el no solía ser así conmigo. Me dirigí hacia él sin ganas y no sin antes de devolver la mirada a Alice para que ella me tuviera al tanto

–tranquila Bella–le escuche decir a través de su puerta cerrada–Edward no está aquí, abre y me cuentas ¿quieres? –pero no supe si le abrió o no.

Al final de las escaleras estaba Rosalie enojada como no se la veía seguido y con las manos en jarra sobre su cintura, mirándome con furia.

–eres un idiota! –atacó, yo estaba que humeaba, ¿¡que pretendía! –si!, no me veas así porque lo eres y lo sabes muy bien!

–quien te crees pa…

–ven Edward, mira aquello–me señaló Jasper totalmente tranquilo sentado en el sillón, frente al televisor. Si antes estaba mal… lo que vi me cayó como un balde de agua fría, helada… Allí en la tele, los titulares decían la cosa más absurda que había visto en mi vida "_La nueva conquista de Edward_" y pasaban una y otra vez fotos nuestras, de Bella y yo en la playa ¡de esta mañana! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿tan tonto? ¿cómo podía haber comprometido así a Bella? ¿Exponerla? tuve que sentarme en el sillón, sentía que las piernas no me sostenían.

Los pasos de los zapatos de Alice me sacaron de mi penuria, rápido me levanté y pude ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que observaba las fotos, Bella era tan hermosa, que si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias en las que pasaban esas imágenes, hubiera pensado que eran hermosas fotos también.

–"es peor de lo que pensé"–escuche murmurar a Alice y luego nos dirigió la palabra a todos–Bella y yo volveremos a forks –sentí mi cuerpo tensar–a Charlie le darán de alta mañana y ella quiere arreglar todo para cuando él llegue–excusó, ¿eso era una escusa? ¡una mentira!, ella quería escapar de mi! –Rose me ayudas con el equipaje? –le preguntó a ella cambiando su tono autoritario a una más dulce

–NO! – grité desesperado, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería que se alejara, quería explicarle porque lo hice, ella debía escucharme, no era cierto lo que los paparacci decían, no era una conquista, ella me importaba de verdad, tenía que decirle! –no! –volví a repetir mientras me encaminaba a las escaleras, decidido a hablar con Bella

–no tu Edward! –escuché a Alice pararme en seco con un dedo acusador en mi pecho–para ya! –me retuvo hincando fuerte su dedo índice en mi pecho, acusadoramente–te lo dije! –me recordó– te lo dije y no me quisiste escuchar!, y te lo volví a recordar pero no me hiciste caso! … ahora te quedaras aquí!

–pero…

–pero nada Edward! –me cayó y me volvió a hincar haciéndome retroceder – te quedaras aquí y no dirás nada..Na-Da- nos dejaras ir y permanecerás como si no estuvieras en esta habitación, cayado, para ser un vocalista, lo que menos sabes hacer es decir las cosas cuando se deben, te diré una cosa más…–corto volviéndome a hincar más fuerte haciendo que me llevara la mano al pecho, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, Alice tenía mucha fuerza

–calma mi amor–le decía Jasper mientras la rodeaba en brazos, reteniéndola

–y tu Emmett te encargas de que se quede aquí–acotó–Edward… dejaras que nos vayamos tranquilamente, y si aprecias a Bella no la buscarás, y pensarás muy bien las cosas, cuál es tu situación en todo este lio y como arreglarlo y lo podrás ofrecerle al arreglarlo, para bien o para mal, no importa, pero decididamente–ordenó y con un lago suspiro cansado continuó–deja que se calme Edward–me dijo mi hermana tomando un tono más suave–ella piensa que le has mentido, cosa que es cierto, pero esa mentira que cree es por razones equivocadas y en este momento no está dispuesta a escucharte, espera que se clame y después de pesar, si lo has decidido… vuelve a intentarlo– se giró y dio un corto beso a Jasper, le dirigió una mirada a Rose y subieron las escaleras

Despacio me senté en el sofá y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas. Estábamos tan bien… ayer… anoche… había sido tan especial, para ambos, había descubierto que realmente la amaba, había esperado tanto tiempo por alguien como ella, Bella había curado mis heridas y ahora se volvía una más, una que realmente dolía, ¿Cómo podía pensar Alice por un momento que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? "_NO!_" .

Me levante de un golpe al escucharlas bajar por la madera de los escalones

–Bella…–jadee al verla con aquello ojos tan hermosos rojos de llanto al igual que sus labios por morderlos tanto, ella me miro y me sentí desarmar, su mirada acunaba más lagrimas que se escaparon por sus mejillas y tuve ganas de corres a abrazarla y quitar ese dolor, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, era mi hombro amoratado así que no pude resistirme pero la molestia no se comparaba con el nudo de mi estomago, a demás era Emmett

–luego la sigues–me susurro el al oído–pero ahora no puedo soltarte, todavía estoy decidiendo de que parte estar–me aclaró y yo estático

–lo siento–escuche apenas a Bella disculparse, ¿ella se disculpaba? "_genial Edward, encima ella se disculpa, que bien lo has hecho_" me dije con sarcasmo.

Al final, todo lo que tenia, mi voz, mi talento, mi música, la fama, el dinero, todo no valía nada, no me podía hacer que Bella volviera ahora, ni devolverle esa inocencia a nuestros corazones. Debía admitirlo… le había ocultado parte de mi, y al no contarle, le había mentido, si era un mentiroso, pero la quería. Solo había una persona con la que podía hablar ahora y sabría que hacer; salí del living y corrí a mi habitación por mi celular, rápido marque los números y el tono de espera me pareció interminable

–alo? –la voz suave de una mujer me contestó

–hola…

–Edward! Que..? –no la dejé continuar

–voy para allá–le dije y le corté, no quería que me preguntara nada.

En este momento solo ella me podría ayudar a intentar arreglar mi corazón…

**BellaPOV**

Abrí la puerta resignada, me sentía morir, así que solo me volví a tumbar en la cama, pude percibir como Alice se acomodaba suavemente en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a masajearme la espalda en un cariño reconfortador.

–Bella…dime que sucede–suplicó, entonces me percaté de que Alice también debía de saberlo, todos, todos lo sabían, ellos eran su familia, ¿como podían no saberlo?

–tu también? –le pregunté aun sollozando

–yo? No entiendo Bella…de que..

–tu también lo sabes y no me contaste nada! –le acusé, pero no me di vuelta a mirarle la cara. Pude sentir como cesaban sus manos y continué–tu sabias que Edward era "VanAngel"!–le acusé más fuerte–todos lo sabían y me lo ocultaron! Que soy acaso? La obra buena del mes?, una diversión?

–no, no Bella, no lo eres! –oí a Alice alterada y volteé para ver si esta vez me mentía o no, pero no pensé encontrarme con una Alice preocupara y a punto de llorar–no lo eres, te juro que nada de lo que has dicho es así… Edward el te quiere! –la sola mención de su nombre hizo que todo lo de esta tarde volviera a mi y no pude evitar volver a derramar lagrimas de dolor "_usada_" así me sentía–Edward quiere hablar contigo para explicarte, no me corresponde a mi–eso fue el colmo

–EXPLICARME! Que quiere explicarme, no tengo nada que escucharle… yo le pregunté Alice, él tuvo oportunidad de contarme todo, me conto lo de Tanya–Alice abrió grande los ojos, de seguro no se esperaba eso– o si me lo contó, pero algo que le pertenece a él, algo que forma parte de su vida, algo que nos concierne a los dos…

–a los dos?

–si porque… ayer… bueno ayer empezamos a salir..

–te refieres a …¿novios? –Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, "_sorprendida claro_" pensé, su hermano con una chica como yo

–si, pero no te preocupes, tu hermano está libre, tan rápido como empezó se acabó desde el momento en que supe quien es él–ella no daba crédito a lo que decía

–pero se ve que se quieren Bella, no puedes decir eso…–no me importaba lo que ella pensara, solo sentía dolor y rabia por todo ello

–no se quien es Edward Alice…–le declare–no se que parte es real y cuál es la ficticia, ya no puedo creerle–suspiré lento queriendo meter aire a mis pulmones, pero era inútil me faltaba él–sácame de aquí Alice–le rogué

–estás segura? –lo pensé un momento, no quería irme aun así no podía mantenerme allí, no podía verlo sin que se resquebrajara mi corazón, aun no

–por ahora es lo que debo hacer, a demás a papá le darán de alta en dos días y quiero arreglar todo para cuando regrese, si?

Alice había accedido a mi petición, ella y Rose, me ayudaron a empacar, y mientras lo hacían me dirigí a la pieza de Edward donde había dejado la última maleta. Al entrar su perfume me traspasó, su esencia seguía siendo embriagadora, no podía quedarme mucho más, junté mi ropa y deje sobre la cama el regalo que le había comprado; esperaba que con ello, me entendiera, necesitaba tiempo, tal vez su mentira no fuera tan grave y sus escusas si lo justificaran, pero en ese momento me sentía traicionada "_él no había confiado en mi_"

…

Ese mismo día en que Alice me dejo en casa de mi padre, hice mis maletas enteras, sabiendo que Charlie volvería, no podía quedarme e incomodarlo con mi presencia, no podría presionarlo a recordarme. Limpié gran parte de la casa, sobre todo su habitación y la mía, sacando todo y guardando algunas en cajas, tal vez Sue quisiera usar esa pieza mientras se quedaba a cuidar a papá, solo faltaba la comida. Fui a la tienda hacer algunas compras para llenar las alacenas y que él no tuviera que moverse de la casa, aun recordaba que no sabía cocinar muy bien, tal vez podría hacerle algunos menús para que los calentara.

Pasando por los pasillos me quedé estática en uno en especial, allí dónde tropecé con Edward, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el tropiezo, las galletas, sus ojos, su sonrisa, cogí un paquete y salí de aquel lugar. Acercándome pude ver a Mike, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, siempre insinuándose, me tenia harta pero no estaba en mi ser descortés.

–hola Bella, como sigue el jefe? –preguntó por mi padre, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado, su memoria y eso, odiaba que las señoras de allí me miraran con tanta compasión, menos Mike el me miraba distinto y no me gustaba, parecía que quisiera comerme!

–bien mejor, ya le darán el alta a mañana, cuanto es? –quería escapar de todos los curiosos

–son 20 con el paquete de galletas–busque en mi bolso el cambio–me preguntaba… si… me preguntaba si querrías…–oh no ahí va de vuelta, esta vez sería más rápida

–gracias Mike, debo preparar todo para la llegada de Charlie, guarda el cambio, nos vemos–lo deje así estupefacto y con las palabras a medio salir, como había mencionado, no estaba de humor.

Antes de volver a casa, decidí pasar por un motel, allí dejaría todo mi equipaje; no podía permitir que los Cullen intentaran contactarme, aun estaba reacia a hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Por qué él no dijo nada cuando me fui? Sus ojos se veían tan tristes, pero no hizo nada, no puede evitar sentirme culpable y me disculpé, aun así no se movió, eso me hizo entender que yo no le importaba y dolía, dolía mucho.

Pasaron las semanas y mis días se reducían a lo simple, en la tarde trabajaba en las ediciones que me mandaba Ángela y en las mañanas viajaba hasta la casa de Charlie a preparar el desayuno y alguna que otra comida para congelar para cuando Sue no pudiera venir. Antes de que papá despertara por la mañana llegaba Sue y yo me iba, por eso él pensaba que era ella quien preparaba todo, Sue quería contarle lo contrario pero yo prefería mantenerlo en secreto, me gustaba cocinarle cuando quedamos solo él y yo, siempre me gustó y no quería incomodarlo con ello.

–Bella estas muy delgada–me supo decir Sue

–solo te parece, pero veras que estoy igual es el color de la ropa–últimamente se me daba de vestir de negro, lo hacia inconsciente, supongo que reflejaba como me sentía, pero era verdad que había bajado unos cuantos kilos, era solo que no tenía hambre

–porque no desayunas un poco más? –me dijo ofreciéndome un poco de huevos y tocinos que yo había preparado

–como sigue Charlie?

–Charlie? Y que pasó con papá? – me encogí de hombros

–debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así, no quiero hacerlo sentir incomodo

–eso es absurdo!–contradijo, yo solo me volví a encoger de hombros como si no me importara, pero en verdad si lo hacía, solo debía acostumbrarme–bueno, el Dr. Cullen le ha dicho que puede volver al trabajo pero si no es esfuerzo físico, así que la semana que viene empezará con un puesto temporal de oficina hasta que sane totalmente

–eso realmente me alegra–le dije a Sue dándole un abrazo, eso ayudaría a papá a recobrarse–bueno debo irme y Charlie ya estará por despertar

–pero no has comido nada–me reprochó ella, solo salí corriendo. En realidad la noticia de que él volvería a trabajar me alegraba… pero eso significaba que sería hora de volver a mi casa en chicago y no estaba preparada aun.

….

Ya casi ha pasado otra semana y las cosas seguían igual, solo que el jueves veré a Charlie. Por sugerencia de Carlisle hemos quedado en juntarnos y conciliar… pronto volvería a Chicago y debía asegurarme de que estaría bien.

La cena transcurría en momentos incómodos; Charlie aun no recuperaba la memoria, solo tenía algunos recuerdos aislados con sus amigo y Bill de la reserva, le había contado embarazosamente que era su hija, los años que tenía y cuando había nacido, él no hablaba y pronto nos vimos sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

–como era ella? –preguntó papá, cortando la desagradable atmosfera que se había creado

–quien?

–tu madre

–ella..Rene …decías que era un ángel–concluí

–lo se…– dijo mirando la lejanía–que más? Como eran juntas?

–pues, nos reíamos mucho, ella siempre estaba bromeando y siempre me pedía que la acompañara a inscribirse en algún curso para aprender algo que en el momento le interesaba, nos anotábamos juntas y siempre terminaba por dejar por otra cosa de que le interesaba más–reí ante ello– recuerdo que una vez quería anotarme en natación, pero ella quería que nos anotáramos juntas en clase de danza, claro con, con lo patosa que soy…–hice una pausa y mire el rostro de mi padre, pero él no mostraba signos de recordarme–en fin hicimos una apuesta, le dije que no duraría una semana sin que cambiara de opinión, por supuesto ella con lo decidida que era…

–si así era ella, cuando decidía hacer algo iba por ello, por eso la amaba tanto–me interrumpió, otra vez se perdió en la distancia, pero luego me miro dulce y eso me trajo un confort que hace mucho no sentía–continua, que apostaron? –como decirle que el sabia que habíamos apostado, que él estuvo allí y no paró de reírse de nuestra apuesta hasta que ambas nos enojamos y lo dejamos solo, sonreí ante ese preciado recuerdo

–bueno ella dijo que no era cierto y apostamos que si en una semana ella no renunciaba yo seguiría con sus capricho y si no..

–tu entrarías al equipo de natación

–si!, lo recor…–pero el meneo su cabeza en negación

–lo deduje –la desilusión me invadió, pero le esboce una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

–exacto, así que acabe participando natación y ya no tuve más moretones de tanto caerme por mis dos pies izquierdo–ambos reímos por mi comentario y seguimos hablando de mama– recuerdo que otra vez …

…

A pesar de todo, pude ver que nos seguíamos llevando bien, el era mi padre. Al final de la cena debía contarle de mi decisión de volver a Chicago, allí tenía mi casa y mi trabajo pero quería asegurarme de que estaría bien sin mí.

–bueno debo irme–le comenté

–eehh si claro, ya es tarde–según se parece seguíamos teniendo problemas con las despedidas, reí internamente ante ello

–te he dejado en un sobre, arriba de la nevera, todos los datos que necesites sobre como ubicarme si me necesitas, la dirección de mi casa, mi trabajo y mis teléfonos

–muy amable de tu parte–si… las formalidades volvían a aparecer, "_aquí estoy papá, recuérdame!_" le suplicaba internamente "_no me ves? Soy tu princesita_"–espero que tengas un buen viaje–me deseó, no pude evitar acortar la distancia y abrazarlo, uno fuerte, uno que evitara que me largara a llorar, nuestros lazos ya no serian los mismos y esto era despedida del pasado. Lentamente me alejé

–lo siento…

–esta bien–me dijo comprensivo, claro el sabía que yo era su hija, pero aún era pronto de mi parte como para que él se sintiera como un padre–ten cuidado pequeña–y con esas palabras regaladas me marché.

Habíamos hablado tanto de mama en toda la cena y todos esos recuerdos habían abierto algunos más, desee tener la amnesia de Charlie. Decidí no volver al motel donde me estaba hospedando e ir a tomar algo en algún bar, Port Ángeles no estaba lejos, podría ir y despejarme un poco.

La llovizna no se hacia esperar por el camino, finamente podía verla correr por el parabrisas y no inmutarse por todo lo que la rodeaba, a ella le gustaba caer en picada, yo… no soportaba la idea, porque después de dos semanas si verlo, a él, a Edward, así me sentía, "caer en picada" . Intenté sacar de mi mente esos pensamientos y concentrarme absolutamente en el camino, la lluvia me deprimía.

PAFFF….! Escuche una explosión en la parte trasera de la camioneta y casi pierdo el control de la misma, rápido me tiré a la banquina "_Dios… que no sea una goma_" le rogué, pero era demasiado tarde para pedírselo. En efecto la goma trasera estaba pinchada, por suerte traía una de repuesto, pero tardaría en cambiarla "_pues empieza ahora_" me dijo mi voz interna, así que bueno me dispuse a cambiarla. El pasto estaba resbaladizo, así que avanzaba despacio en busca de la nueva "rueda", ya había asegurado el gato y sacado la pinchada, pero bueno mi suerte sin caerme no podía durar mucho, menos en una superficie nada estable como el césped mojado, resbalé con goma y todo

–genial–dije irónicamente en voz alta, nadie me escucharía–maldita lluvia –la goma nueva había ido a parar en medio del camino, me apoye pesadamente para levantarme, con tantas ganas y suerte que volví a resbalar golpeando un poco el gato del auto, me asusté, aun siendo un poco eso bastó para que este comenzara a resbalar también y mi pierna derecha estaña bajo la camioneta, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, el dolor agudo en mi pierna casi me deja inconsciente.

Estaba segura de que habían pasado horas, sin embargo solo fueron minutos "que podía hacer" no se veía a nadie, no podía pedir ayuda, la camioneta era pesada y… me volvía a lamentar en gritos cuando sentí el vehículo desplazarse más, así que me estire con todas mis fuerzas y alcance la goma pinchada y la puse como soporte para que no siguiera cayendo.

Ahora si estaba segura de que había pasado por lo menos una hora, estaba empapada y el frio comenzaba a calarme los huesos, sin contar el punzante dolor de mi pierna

–por favor que alguien me ayude!–solté al aire, sabía que nadie me escucharía, estaba sola en medio de la nada. Y como si me equivocara sentí un auto en la distancia, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para levantarme, solo quería dormir, tenía mucho mucho sueño…

Los frenos se clavaron en el asfalto y escuche portazos

–Bella! oh por Dios, ayúdame Emmett! –sabia que el auto se había detenido, pero no podía verlos, mi vista se nublaba de a periodos, pero podría reconocer esa aterciopelada voz donde fuera

–AAHHH…AAHH..! –grité de dolor cuando sentí la chapa moverse

–rápido sácala de ahí! –gritó otra voz, "Emmett " pensé solo el podría levantar semejante cosa. Me moví pero seguía sin poder verlos, claro… tenía mis ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí, allí estaba él, mi amor, mi amor no correspondido

–resiste Bella…–sentí como me levantaba en vilo en sus brazos y otra vez me quejé del dolor, estaba cansada, deseaba dormir y sentirme para siempre entre sus brazos–Bella, Bella no te duermas!–pero me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos–rápido Emmett!

–Eso hago hermano, eso hago!

–Bella quédate conmigo–apremió, sentí sus manos dando golpecitos en mis mejillas, volví a abrir los ojos, sus manos eran cálidas en contraste de cómo sentía mi cuerpo, entonces recordé que me tenía en sus brazos

–te estoy mojando–le dije con apenas un murmullo, no tenía fuerzas para más alto, pude escuchar su dulce riza y eso me bastó para relajarme y dejarme abandonar en su calor, aunque ya no sentía mi cuerpo… lo último que escuche mientras todo se volvía negro profundo.. fue mi nombre recitado de sus labios "Isabella"

* * *

**gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes, me encanta leerlos y le repito que como loca estoy pendientes de ellos, me hacen ilusion a seguir escribindo**

**comenten que le parece lo de Charlie**

**y que piensan como responderá Bella, lo hacemos rogar a Eddie?  
**


	17. Solo quiero estar contigo

**hola mis queridas lectoras, mil gracias por todo su apoyo en este mi emprendimiento de literatura, espero les guste este capi**

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Solo quiero estar contigo

EdPOV

–_alo? –la voz suave de una mujer me contestó_

–_hola…_

–_Edward! Que..? –pero no la dejé continuar_

–_voy para allá–le dije y le corté, no quería que me preguntara nada._

_En este momento solo ella me podría ayudar a intentar arreglar mi corazón…_

…

Entre sin llamar a la puerta y allí estaba ella sentada en el sillón de la sala, esperándome. Como hace mucho no lo hacía me arrodillé ante mi madre y me aferre a su cintura, como si fuera un puerto seguro, una columna que no me dejaría caer. Ella solo estuvo ahí, acariciando mi pelo, sin decir palabra, esperándome.

–lo siento mamá, lo arruine todo, no pude decirle y ella lo descubrió–reí irónicamente– todos lo saben– le dije pensando en todos los canales de televisión, pero Esme sabia a quien me refería en especial, a mi Bella

–oh cariño, shh… tranquilo, se solucionará, todavía puedes hablar con ella hijo

–no quiere verme–refuté

–dale tiempo, se siente lastimada, se que ella te quiere, hace tiempo que lo vi en sus ojos, solo deja que su corazón se calme

–pero…-me aferré más a su cintura como si me estuviera por hundir

–Edward, Bella no está acostumbrada a esta vida pública como tú, tú mismo lo interpretaste así, debes pensar cariño, que esto para ella, esas fotos, esos comentarios, pueden pasar por reales y no farándula como estas acostumbrado

–los vistes? –la interrumpí, sintiéndome un mal hijo por mi actitud, debí protegerla de las habladurías, de todo este circo– lo siento, es que estábamos tan bien ayer y me olvidé de todos y de todo, no sentí ninguna presión, ni dolor, solo dicha al tenerla en mis brazos… sabes lo que es eso mamá? Dicha! –escuche su dulce sonrisa y levantó mi rostro para que la mirase directamente

–eso es amor hijo, y si, lo sé, es lo que siento por tu padre–volvió a sonreír– escúchame Edward–me dijo largando un suspiro–es tarde, porque no te das una ducha, mientras te preparo algo caliente, aquí en Forks está más frio que en Seattle, mañana hablaremos más tranquilos, con una mejor perspectiva de la vida, si mi cielo? –la calidez de su mirada me acogió y parte de mi pena se esfumo con su ternura

–Gracias mama–le agradecí, solo ella podía reconfortarme en una situación así, sentía tanta perdida como la que sentí cuando había muerto Tanya. Pesadamente me levanté y subí las escaleras a mi habitación, tome ropa cómoda para la cama y me bañe con agua tibia, tratando de soltar mis músculos tensos y que el agua se llevara los malos momentos. Cuando estuve en mi pieza nuevamente, la taza de cocoa sobre la mesita de luz me hizo reír "_como cuando era niño_", la tomé despacio, pensando en el chocolate, en esos preciosos ojos color chocolate, tan brillantes la última vez, tan tristes en el último momento.

…

Me pasé casi toda la semana en mi pieza encerrado o sentado frente al piano de cola, con las manos sobre las teclas pero sin soltar sonido alguno. Absorto como estaba ya casi no insistían en que me animara y creo que Alice y Rosalie pensaban que me lo merecía, es que no entendían que me ya nada tenía brillo sin ella? "_que melodramático te has vuelto_" me dijo mi voz interna, pero no lo podía evitar, más aun sabiendo que mi hermana, mi propia hermana sabia donde podría encontrar a Bella y no me lo quería decir

_Flashback_

_Estaba a puto de salir de mi habitación por un vaso de jugo antes de acostarme a dormir, cuando escuche a Alice comentarle algo a Rose_

–_Rose! Rose! No sé que hacer, hoy fui al centro a comprar unos sobres al correo y la vi! –le dijo entusiasta_

–_a quien Alice?, cálmate_

–_a Bella a quien más! –en ese momento, al escuchar su nombre, mi corazón palpitó fuerte del entusiasmo y retuve la respiración escuchando tras la puerta–la seguí, no lo pude evitar y vi donde se está quedando_

–_está bien? –pregunto Rosalie con tono preocupado_

–_si, eso creo, la vi triste, ¡pero no se que hacer!, quería acercarme pero no me atreví_

–_es mejor así Alice, debemos darle más tiempo–espere porque revelara su paradero pero no lo mencionaba, me impacienté_

–_estás segura?, crees que es lo correcto?_

–_no lo se… pero démosles más tiempo_

–_de acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra decirle al tonto de mi hermano…_

_Mi razón se nublaba, ¿Por qué eran así conmigo? No es como si yo lo hubiera hecho con el fin de lastimarla! Era un reverendo "idiota" pero podría tratar de remendarlo, si me dejaran._

Así que hoy me levanté temprano con un propósito, desayuné como si nada y en cuanto pude me escabullí de ellas, era sábado así que de seguro el Jefe Swan tenía el día libre, papá me había comentado que le habían dado el alta del hospital y que empezaría a trabajar en la oficina de la seccional del pueblo, así que de seguro lo encontraba en su casa.

…

Las manos me sudaban de los nervios, tenía que preguntarle al padre de Bella la dirección de su hija, ¿y si ella le había dicho también que no me la dijera? Tenía que intentarlo. Toque la puerta con una inseguridad que hace mucho no me embargaba

– buenos días muchacho, que se te ofrece? –-me saludó despreocupadamente el jefe de policía.

– Buenos días Jefe Swan, ¿está Bella en casa? ¿Podría hablar con ella?

– Bella…?

–si bueno… si no está, tal vez… es necesario que hable con ella, ¿podría indicarme dónde encontrarla? es urgente–apremié, estaba nervioso, la cara de incertidumbre del Jefe no me daba buena señal, tal vez ella en realidad no quería hablarme para nada

–disculpa muchacho pero aquí no vive nadie llamado así, solo estamos Sue y yo, debe ser en la casa de al lado, estás seguro que esta es la dirección? –la realidad y mi equivocación me chocaron de frente

–oh… lo siento –me disculpe, había olvidado la situación del jefe Swan y Bella, en realidad él no sabía quien era ella– en realidad no estoy seguro–mentí– volveré a verificar, gracias

–de nada joven, que tengas suerte–me deseó cerrando la puerta y matando mi esperanza de encontrarla el día de hoy

Me senté totalmente abatido en el asiento de mi coche "_porque te escondes de mi Bella? solo quiero estar contigo_" resignado volví a casa, no le dirigí la palabra a nadie, estas eran por más, las peores vacaciones que me había tomado, empezaba a pensar seriamente en terminarlas.

…

¿Por que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta?, otra semana empezaba, por más que mis hermanos había intentado el fin de semana que saliera de mi encierro yo seguía sin ánimos, Dios… como extrañaba su sonrisa, si piel suave, su aroma a fresas…

"_Que es lo que puedo ofrecerte mi amor…, fama y fortuna dirían, vida pública en revistas, televisión, eventos, bailes, hermosos vestidos como en el que te vi…claro que tu no eres así Bella_" me dije a mi mismo "_entonces?... puedo ofrecerte mi corazón, mi alma si la tuviera después de mentirte, podría ofrecerte mi amor, mi devoción, pero… aceptarías?_" tenía miedo nuevamente de ser rechazado "_eres un cobarde si no lo intentas_" pensé, y tenía razón pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien "_no me importan lo que digan_" no me iba a importar lo que dijeran mi agente, la disquera, al diablo con la estúpida publicidad, no perdería un minuto más de tiempo con esas niñerías, yo vendía mi música, no mi vida. Cuidaría a Bella y la mantendría a mi lado todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, no importa por cuanto tiempo, meses, años, los disfrutaría

–"_si mi amor, te disfrutaría_" –le mencioné al aire, solo ella lograba que la pasión me inundara entero, ni siquiera con Tanya me había sentido tan vivo, en tan corto tiempo. De más buen humor, me levanté de la cama y puse en el equipo, el regalo que Bella me había dejado sobre la cama "_mi anhelo_" eso era lo que significaba ese regalo, por supuesto que el disco ya lo tenía, por ahí… en algún lado…, pero este, este compacto había estado entre sus manos, en su pensamiento, elegido con sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de ello. Despacio me recosté en la cama y me dejé inundar con la imagen de mi diosa, mi afrodita, _mi Isabella_.

…

_Desperté en una habitación que no reconocía, a mi lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados enrulados y tez de porcelana me miraba juguetona_

–_te conozco–le dije somnoliento tomando uno de sus mechones y llevándolo a mi boca para besarlo_

–_yo también te conozco–me dijo con picardía–a que juegas? –me interrogó, en parte divertida en parte acusadora_

–_jugar?_

–_sip, a que juegas? A las escondidas?, te gustan las escondidas?_

–_a las escondidas? Yo no juego a las escondidas, si estoy aquí, contigo, entre mis brazos, en la cama, los dos, yo no juego–le aclaré, ella se rió claramente provocativa_

–_Tanya! Dos minutos! –alguien la llamó de detrás de las cortinas, eso me desconcertó, ya no estábamos en la habitación, estábamos en el estudio de fotografía, ella abrazando mi cintura y yo esperando mi turno ante las cámaras_

–_así que no juegas he? pues me parece que si te gusta esconderte–sentenció–también te escondes con Ella? – "Ella?"–si… tu corazón me dice que no solo te escondes con "Ella" si no… ¡de Ella también! –me dijo sorprendida_

–_Tanya, no se de que hablas–le reproché, porque hablaba tan rebuscado?_

–_no querido, yo no soy Tanya, soy Bella–me dijo su con su voz dulce y al verla claramente, en realidad mi a tua cantante estaba en mis brazos– a que juegas Edward? –me volvió a preguntar_

–_Bella! –la apreté más en mi pecho y ella respondió con un cálido abrazo, no pude soportarlo más, tenía que besarla, sentir sus labios, me estaba volviendo loco sin su contacto, así que sostuve su mentón y me fundí en un desesperado beso de amor, trasmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos, todo mi cariño... pero al dejar sus dulces labios, su toque en mi boca me supo a despedida–porque te vas? –le urgí_

–_porque eres un desconocido y no se habla con desconocidos–me dijo como niña pequeña–yo no se quien eres_

–_si me conoces, soy Edward!_

–_no, supe conocer un tal Edward… pero el murió al mentirme…adiós extraño–me saludó alejándose de mi, y yo corriendo tras ella sin poder alcanzarla_

–_regresa Bella! vuelve! Amor! No…! BELLA…! –la llamé_

Me desperté agitado del esfuerzo y asustado de la premonición, a duras penas conseguí sentarme en la cama, estaba tan ensimismado que no percaté del golpeteo de la puerta y de la persona que la había abierto intentando llamar mi atención

–Te diré una cosa hijo…–papá me miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación, con total despreocupación y su mirada compasiva–he sugerido a Bella que tenga una cena con su padre antes de que vuelva a Chicago–me sobresalté ante esa noticia "_ella no puede irse!_" me desesperé "_debo explicarle! Ella debe comprender!_" me levanté bruscamente y me acerque a la puerta

–dime que no es cierto! que ella no se irá! –le exigí

–lo siento hijo, ella me lo comentó en la consulta pasada –sentí que el tiempo jugaba conmigo, que no me dejaba y me había tomado de punto, que siempre me quitaba todo lo que amaba y no me dejaba expresar–Edward, comprende que ella tiene una vida fuera de aquí, un trabajo, responsabilidades, así como tú también las tienes

–entonces que hago papá, ¿la dejo ir? ¿Me rindo? Acaso… yo se que me equivoque, ¿pero eso significa que no tendré una segunda oportunidad? –le solté con aspereza

–no Edward, solo te digo que le sugerí que tuviera una cena con su padre esta tarde– hizo una pausa y me palmeó la espalda–de ahí en más…puedes hacer con la información lo que te plazca–me dijo sugerentemente. Sabía que Bella me había estado evitando, y no sabía donde se estaba quedando, claro que su padre no conocía donde ella vivía ahora y la mujer que lo cuidaba, Sue, me había dicho que Bella no quería que se lo contase a nadie, pero si podía encontrarla hoy, ya no la dejaría escapar.

Me quedé parado allí en el marco de la puerta, estático, ideando todo aquel plan que me permitiría estar junto a ella, aunque sea para darme la oportunidad a explicarle mis acciones y ella pudiera decidir si era suficiente para justificarme o no, solo faltaba una persona en mi estratagema

–¿qué es tan interesante en la pared? –preguntó Emmett que pasaba por el pasillo "_justo la persona indicada_" pensé

–¿estás de mi lado? –le pregunté seriamente haciendo referencia a aquella ocasión en la sala, cuando Bella se iba

–¿que? –Emmett me miró con incertidumbre, pero luego un ápice de comprensión surco sus ojos

–voy a buscarla–aclaré–¿estás de mi lado?

–bien hermano! –carcajeó Emmett, mientras me palmeaba la espalda fuertemente haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio–me has hecho ganar la apuesta! Claro que te ayudaré!–"_que apuesta?_" la comprensión de que había hablado de más le cayó encima– bueno… no puedes culparnos por eso… Jasper y yo apostamos a cuánto tiempo aguantarías antes de decidirte a buscar a Bella definitivamente y yo he dicho que no durarías ni dos semanas así que Jasper dijo qu…–le lance una mirada reprobatoria, definitivamente estaba hablando de más, Emmett cerró su bocaza reprimiendo una sonrisa–iré a buscar a Jasper –dijo visiblemente divertido

–no me causa gracias que apuesten sobre mis pesares, pero más vale que te apures que tenemos mucho que preparar

Después de que Ali había dejado a Bella, ella había estado muy protectora en cuanto a su paradero, sabía que ella lo sabia pero no me lo quería decir "hasta que Bella esté preparada" había dicho y por supuesto Rose se había puesto de su lado, incluso no dejaban de acompañarme a todos lados con la escusa de que solo yo podía hundir más la situación, ya se empezaban a parecer a mi agente, por eso me había tomado estas vacaciones, para no encontrarme en un buen tiempo con esta incomodidad, pero con lo de Bella… todo se había podrido de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerlas.

Jasper daría el primer paso

–Alice? –la llamo desde arriba de las escaleras–puedes venir a ver con que camisa me queda mejor este pantalón? Debo dar una buena impresión–le soltó claramente en el punto débil de ella, la moda

–claro amor, ¿cuál es? –le dijo mientras daba saltitos hacia él y desaparecían juntos en los pasillos de las habitaciones

En un momento, mientras Emmett y yo jugábamos al wii en la sala, "el segundo acto…"

–Rose, cariño–llamo mamá desde la puerta de la cocina–puedes ayudarme con esto?

–claro Esme, ¿que es? –genial primera fase completa, "vía libre"

–Vamos–apremié a Emmett mientras poníamos en reproducción el vídeo juego para que no sospecharan. Primera parada: "casa de Jefe Swan". Subimos al Jeep y salimos a toda prisa, esperaba poder encontrarme con Bella allí.

Pero al llegar su camioneta no estaba, miré la hora, las 8:40 pm.

–no está Edward, que hacemos?

–si en 15 minutos no llega, me bajo a preguntar–y así esperamos esos largos 15 min pero ella no llegaba, o… "_tal vez ya se fue_" me dijo mi mente–espera aquí advertí

Rápido me bajé del auto y corrí el trecho hasta el hall, estaba empezando a lloviznar más fuerte, golpee la puerta apremiadamente.

–ya voy…–se escuchó desde adentro y unos pasos pesados le siguieron antes de abrir la puerta, no esperé a que me preguntara

–jefe Swan, debo hablar con Bella, es un asunto de suma importancia pero no he podido dar con ella, usted debe saber donde encontrarla– le dije en forma apresurada, pero él se quedó como quieto, como tratando de asimilar lo que le pedía

–ah… tu eres el muchacho del otro día–me dijo pausadamente, ajeno a mi apresuramiento–si ya lo recuerdo, bueno déjame pedirte disculpas, porque en ese momento no era consciente de quien era Isabella–fruncí el ceño ante como había llamado a su hija–bueno, ella…, ella me ha dejado un sobre con sus datos, pero no lo he abierto aun

–es importante que la encuentre–lo volví a apurar

–pues pasa, pasa–me dijo mientras se corría de la puerta dándome lugar a entrar– deja que busque el sobre–como si fuera en cámara lenta me guió hasta la cocina y me tendió el sobre sobre la mesa, apresurado pero conteniéndome de no parecer descortés, abrí y leí su contenido, ella estaba aquí en forks, se hospedaba en un motel del centro "_tan cerca y tan lejos_" pensé. Agradecí a su padre y rápido le conté a Emmett donde debíamos ir.

El camino lo veníamos haciendo en silencio, mi mente divagando por todas las formas de hablarle a Bella, de disculparme. A pesar de las nubes y la fuerte llovizna, aun podía verse algo de luz en el horizonte, como una esperanza, un atisbo de reconciliación, la relación más corta de mi vida pensé, ¿como había sido capaz de declararme un día y perder a mi novia al siguiente?

–¿qué es eso? –Preguntó Emmett señalando adelante, un objeto negro en medio del camino– ¿una goma? – pero mi vista estaba clavada en otra cosa, aun lado de la carretera, un monovolumen rojo, "_Bella_" su rostro vino a mi mente y supe que algo no andaba bien

–Oríllate! Oríllate Emmett! –esto no se veía nada bien, no me gustaba nada, ¿Qué hacia la camioneta de Bella tirada en la banquina y sin una rueda? ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Baje de un tirón del jeep sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse a medida que me acercaba al vehículo y por un segundo se paró completamente

–Bella! oh por Dios, ayúdame Emmett! –corrí hasta ella desesperado. Completamente empapada, vi a mi amor tendida en el suelo mojado, su mirada perdida en la nada, su piel pálida y sus labios casi sin color–Bella…–le murmuré acariciando su rostro, estaba muy frio.

Sentí a Emmett colocar el gato del jeep para intentar levantar la camioneta, fue allí cuando reparé en la pierna derecha de Bella estaba atrapada bajo la chapa del viejo trasto, sentí un enorme escalofrió que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura, era evidente por cómo se encontraba la tela de su vaquero, que había perdido ya mucha sangre

–AAHHH…– la escuche gritar de dolor, Emmett intentaba levantar a pulmón la poca distancia que faltaba para liberarla–AAHH..! –sus gritos me taladraban por dentro "_mi amor…_" grito mi alma de angustia

–rápido sácala de ahí! –me urgió Emmett y la arrastre por el suelo aun sabiendo que eso le causaría más agonía y cuando estuvo liberada, mi hermano soltó el monovolumen aplastando nuevamente la hierba bajo el.

Pensé se había desmayado, pero lentamente abrió sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

–resiste Bella…–le dije mientras la levantaba en brazos para conducirla al auto, su rostro se quejó silencioso y con un leve gemido. La desesperación volvía a mi, ella en verdad estaba fría, me subí al asiento trasero del jeep y la senté en mi regazo acunándola entre mis brazos, tratando de darle algo de calor, pero ella cerraba sus ojos –Bella, Bella no te duermas! rápido Emmett!

–Eso hago hermano, eso hago! –gritó Emmett desde el asiento del conductor claramente preocupado tanto como yo

–Bella quédate conmigo– le dije dándole leves golpecitos en sus mejillas, Bella volvió a abrir los ojos y me contuve de un suspiro de alivio

–te estoy mojando–me dijo en apenas un murmullo, su voz sonaba débil y cansada, no era buena señal, traté de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero en ese instante sentí el peso muerto de su cuerpo –ISABELLA! –la llamé, pero no respondía, tomé su pulso, era débil – por lo que más quieras Emmett, ve más rápido!

–QUE! Que pasa! – me apremio mirando por el espejo retrovisor

–se me va Emmett, se me va! –rápido me saqué la campera y la coloque sobre su cuerpo frio, "_hipotermia_" aquella vez que caí en el lago frio patinando me vino a la mente, "_calor_" necesitaba darle calor, comencé a frotar sus brazos, pero recordé la herida en su pierna y la pérdida de sangre "_Dios porque le haces esto?_" pregunté internamente. El sonido en el bolsillo de mi campera me asustó, saqué mi celular y atendí

–hijo dice tu madre que a que hora llegas para cenar

–papa! Ve al hospital, es Bella papá

–Bella? que sucedió!—preguntó con tono preocupado

–ella…ella–las lagrimas de angustia comenzaban a aparecer–tuvo un accidente…–mi voz se cortó por el nudo de mi garganta–ve…

–voy para allá–enseguida cortó y levanté mi rostro al cielo, adelante el hospital

–Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien–me dijo Emmett, tratando de consolarme, pero a partir de allí mi mente se irguió como en inercia y cada movimiento de mi cuerpo se sumió en una completa falta de sensibilidad, me sentí en una nube sin conciencia.

Las escena de una película muda corría ante mis ojos, Bella en la camilla, Emm sosteniéndome impidiendo que la siga, mi madre abrazándome, Papá yendo a la sala de emergencias, Alice llorando y Rose consolándola, Jasper ofreciéndome un café, mi madre llamándome, pero me sentía en shock solo el sonido de su nombre "Bella" me sacó de mi estado de aletargo

–Carlisle como está Bella? –pregunto mi madre cuando papá apareció–se pondrá bien?

–si calma, ella está bien ahora, claro que hay que mantenerla en observación, sufrió algo de hipotermia y la herida en su pierna le hizo perder mucha sangre por lo que debimos hacerle varias transfusiones

–oh cielos! –se espantó mamá y yo también lo estaba, cuantas, cuantas cosas más la sometería la vida? –pobre mi niña… podemos verla Carlisle?

–si papá podemos? – el suplicó Alice

–ella aun está descansando, tuvimos que enyesar a demás su pierna y esta con sedantes … – explicó, de alguna manera junté la fuerza para levantar mi rostro y mirarlo

–por favor–le rogué, quería verla, quería asegurarme con mis propios ojos que ella estaba bien–por favor–volví a pedir en un apenas audible susurro

–Edward–llamó mi padre–te aseguro que ella está bien, pero solo una persona puede verla, imagino que serás tú–ante sus palabras me levanté rápidamente de la incómoda silla–solo unos minutos, lo siento al resto, mañana por la mañana podrán hacer más visitas

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por la luz de las farolas de afuera, ella dormía tranquila, el pitido de la maquina que indicaba el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a exasperarme, ella no tendría que estar aquí, ella tendría que estar conmigo, entre mis brazos, a salvo, la aguja de la intravenosa en su brazo y ella que odia tanto las agujas, me supo comentar una vez, parecía hacia tanto tiempo ya

–déjame quedarme–solté a la oscuridad, sabiendo que Carlisle estaba a mi espalda

–Edward…hijo, mira como estas, no puedes quedarte, no estás en condiciones…–el dijo algo más pero no le presté atención, solo me vi la ropa, húmeda y con rastros de sangre, fruncí el seño al recordar la imagen de Bella tirada en el césped

–yo… necesito, lo necesito–suplique–tu no entiendes–apremie– otra vez no papá, no otra vez, yo…–sentí sus manos en mis hombros, en señal de confort –necesito saber que estará bien por mi mismo, no podría vivir de nuevo la incertidumbre que pasé con lo de Tanya papá…–el leve apretón de sus manos, me hizo girar y pude ver el entendimiento de mi agonía

–tranquilo, le diré a las enfermeras que te quedarás y a tus hermanos que te traigan algo de ropa, solo…–suspiró–solo tranquilo, no le pasará nada malo–desee que sus palabras fueran verdad

Entonces me senté allí, a su lado, tomando su delicada mano entre las mías, algo frías aun, pero no heladas como antes, "_despierta mi bella durmiente_"

–Bella? –la llamé aun sabiendo que no me respondería, estaba muy sedada–Bella… Te Amo mi amor–apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo y todo el cansancio de las últimas horas me sumió en los terrenos de Morfeo.

* * *

**claro que es un poco melodramatico, pero tenia que mostrar el arrepentimiento de Edward, debemos perdonarlo, no lo podemos culpar o si?**

**espero que en el proximo capitulo, una inspirada reconciliacion me atacque y no haga sufrir mas a los personajes, bueno eso espero jejeje, pero quien sabe**

**besos, espero hayan disfrutado  
**


	18. Buscando en tu corazón

**bueno aqui tiene un capitulo mas, siento la demora y espero llene aunque sea un minimo de espectativas de reconciliacion, todos sabemos que ellos no pueden estar tanto tiempo separados jejeje, asi que aqui lo tienen**

**MIl pero MIL gracias por todos sus mensajes, me ponen muy contenta al igual que cuando me agregan en sus alertas, besos  
**

* * *

Capitulo 17 – Buscando en tu corazón

BellaPOV

la pierna me dolía horrores, pero todo estaba tan negro y me sentía tan cansada, descubrí que podía oír levemente, la lluvia pegaba en algo solido, la lluvia, no me gustaba la lluvia, que alguien la apague, que alguien la aleje, volví a sentir la punzada en mi pierna derecha y no pude más que soltar un leve quejido

–Bella? – una voz a lo lejos, muy lejos, no pude distinguir de quien era, quise preguntar pero no salían palabras de mi boca, la punzada nuevamente, volví a quejarme, cada vez era más fuerte, sentí un pitido en mi oído– tranquila, ya pasará–me dijo aquella voz en tono dulce, escuche otras pisadas, el murmullo de la lluvia que menguaba y un cálido toque en mi frente y luego me volví a sumir en la inconsciencia…

…

Una presión amorosa sujetaba mi mano, sentía el cuerpo pesado pero aun así abrí los ojos. Por la ventana apenas entraba algo de luz, y supuse que estaba amaneciendo, el apretón en mi mano fue más evidente y giré mi cabeza para ver quién era… "_Alice_" su rostro se veía cansado y el semblante de su frente preocupado, cerré los ojos fuertemente por el ataque de un repentino mareo, el olor a desinfectante era tedioso, despacio volví a mirar "_donde estaba?_"

–todo estará bien Bella, tranquila

–qu.. –tenia la garganta terriblemente seca–que paso? donde…? –me detuve incapaz de pronunciar más palabras con la boca seca

–estas en el hospital querida

–co..como…

–como llegaste? Pues Emmett y Edward te encontraron–explico señalando con la cabeza–ellos te trajeron inmediatamente y …

Alice siguió explicándome no se que, pero yo solo pude prestar atención a donde ella había señalado, allí en aquel sillón para una persona, estaba un durmiente Edward, se notaba algo pálido e incomodo, su rostro ya no reflejaba la paz de las noches anteriores ¿Por qué? Entonces algo me alarmó, parte de su camisa y pantalón estaban manchados de rojo oscuro, parecía… parecía… "_sangre! Porque? Estaba lastimado, no, no podía ser, si no, no estaría allí durmiendo_"

–Alice? Porque Edward tiene la ropa manchada? Que fue lo que paso? –le pregunté en susurro para no despertarlo, ella rió por lo bajo y yo la mire ceñuda

–hay Bella, es lo que acabo de explicarte, ¿Dónde estaba esa cabecita?

–que? –no extendía, recién me explicaba? ¡¿que cosa? Alice suspiró como resignada

–tienes que admitirlo Bella…–pero yo aun seguía sin entender a lo que ella se refería –solo basta con que sepas que él no se ha querido separarse de ti, cuando entré, las enfermeras me dijeron que no hiciera ruido porque él, al parecer, recién se dormía–"_estuvo despierto toda la noche_" mire por la ventana, claramente estaba más de mañana– esta así… porque bueno, no ha querido regresar a casa para cambiarse, por lo que le he traído ropa, Bella…–desvié mi mirada de aquel rostro perfecto y miré a Alice quien parecía preocupada–Bella… yo..

–mmhh…–me quejé, una oleada de punzadas arremetieron en mi pierna

–te duele? Mucho? –saltó Alice nerviosa de haberme hecho daño, solo pude asentir con la cabeza–iré a buscar a la enfermera–miró a Edward y luego a mi y luego se marchó

Seguí mirando a aquel hermoso hombre como para distraerme, sus piernas estiradas descansando en el suelo, su cuerpo levemente sentado al borde del sillón, un brazo colgando casi tocando el suelo y el otro apoyado sobre su estomago, la cabeza inclinada sobre uno de sus hombros, pero sin ningún apoyo, incomodo, se veía incomodo, no me atrevía a despertarlo, no quería que estuviera allí, pero… no era que no deseara que estuviera conmigo, pero en esas condiciones en las que estaba… cansado de seguro, con la ropa así… tenía algunas imágenes vagas de lo que había ocurrido que no quería profundizar en ellas ahora, las punzadas aumentaron justo cuando silenciosamente se abría la puerta. Una enfermera regordeta y de aspecto cariñoso se acercó con una jeringa y la introdujo en la intravenosa

–Descuida muchacha, pronto no dolerá–me tranquilizo–solo puede quedarse un momento más–le dijo a Alice antes de retirarse de la habitación

–Bella?

–si? –aquello si era rápido, pronto comencé a sentirme más cansada y con sueño, pero ya no dolía

–Bella quiero pedirte un favor…–silenció, veía su suplica silenciosa, ¿Qué quería pedirme? –escúchalo! –pidió suplicante–Bella se que mi hermano no se ha comportado como debiera, tal vez hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero tienes que dejarlo explicarse, las cosas no son como tú piensas– su voz cada vez se me hacía más lejos, aunque aun la oía–luego tú decides si terminas con esto o lo dejas estar a tu lado

–mm…–respondí casi al borde de dormirme y creo Alice lo notó

–de acuerdo Bella, duerme–escuchaba a Ali mientras la sentía acariciar tiernamente mi cabello–veras que luego te sentirás mejor–los ojos se me cerraron del sueño y lo último que oí fue a ella tratando de despertarlo "_Edward_"

…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la luz de afuera ya había menguado, de seguro era de tarde, me gire hacia el sillón de la habitación sintiendo que mi última conversación había sido irreal, solo un sueño, que en verdad Edward no se encontraba allí, a él no le importaba como me lo había demostrado aquel día que me fui de la casa de playa, sin embargo allí estaba, sentado y tranquilo, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño de su brazo, lo ojos cerrados, pensé estaba descansando pero un largo suspiro salió de su pecho y despacio abrió sus ojos y cuando lo hizo nos encontramos…

No sé por cuánto tiempo me perdí en esa mirada de verde esmeralda, el silencio nos envolvía y ambos temíamos perturbarlo, hasta que él habló con su aterciopelada voz

–hola–murmuró

–hola–también murmuré, ¿Qué más le podía decir? El silencio nuevamente nos aprisionaba y el nudo de mi garganta no habría más opciones para empezar una conversación y de todos modos ¿Qué podíamos decirnos? El no confiaba en mi. Y cuando pensaba que todo se quedaría así, hizo algo que me dejo pasmada, acortando la distancia que nos separaba tomó mi mano sana entre las suyas y se la llevo a la mejilla, como queriendo sentir mi calor, como queriendo convencerse de que en realidad yo estaba allí

–Bella…–su voz sonaba agónica, y en ese momento pude percibir las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos "Edward está llorando? Por mi?"

–shh… shh,,, ¿por que lloras? tranquilo Edward… shh–traté de consolarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello, tan suave como lo recordaba–shh…

–pensé… pensé que te perdía–me aclaró besando mis dedos–cuando te vi allí, en el suelo, mi corazón se detuvo, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, perdóname Bella, por favor–pidió, pero yo todavía no podía reaccionar–te amo, te amo tanto…

Estaba sumida en el mutismo, el no podía amarme, como podría si yo… ¿quien era yo comparada con él? Lo miré a los ojos aun perdida, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y se notaba como rendido

–comprendo si después de ocultarte eso de que canto y la fama y todo eso no me correspondes, por ahí es que ya no sientes lo mismo que yo pero…

–no es eso–lo interrumpí, su mirada cambió y pude vislumbrar algo de brillo en ella, sentía mis mejillas rojas, ¿es que nunca podría superas eso cuando me mirara así? –es que no entiendo cómo es que… como es que quieres estar conmigo– pude ver su incertidumbre reflejada

–hay mi amor… nadie se ve como en realidad es

–es verdad Edward, soy una persona común, con un pasado perturbado, sin gracia y tú eres… tú eres un famoso y tan hermoso y podrías tener a la chica que quisieras, bonita y esbelta…

–no puedo creerlo Bella–me dijo en tono enojado, pero no le di importancia–Bella tú eres…

–alguien mejor que yo–explique, pero de pronto ya no me dejó continuar, sus suaves labios estaban en los míos y me besaba tan cálido, derritiéndome, haciéndome flotar

–Bella…– dijo llamándome entre besos, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más demandantes, solo separándonos por la falta de aire–me perdonas _mi Bella_? –tal vez esos besos me hicieran flaquear pero no contesté

–HOLA pequeña! –la voz de Emmett nos hizo separarnos, sentí mi rostro quemar escarlata

Todos Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett incluso Esme había ido a saludarme, me preguntaban cómo me sentía, si estaba bien, contándome cosas que ocurrieron cuando no nos vimos, todo el tiempo hablando, pero yo prestaba atención a medias, el momento que habíamos tenido Edward y yo se esfumó y no se había aclarado nada, bueno algo así.

–hola–una voz que conocía muy bien me saludo desde la puerta, era Charlie, ¡estaba allí!

–Bueno Bella debemos irnos, los dejamos un momento a solas–nos dijo Alice, haciéndole señas evidentes a los demás–adiós Charlie, nos vemos luego–le saludo entusiasta, estaba nerviosa en quedarme sola con él, ¿qué le abrían dicho?

–oh, adiós Alice, cuídense todos y no se metan en problemas–"_papá_" el "policía de adentro" siempre le salía a flote

Mientras veía a todos saludarme, podía notar que Charlie se ponía algo incomodo "_y como no_" pensé. El último en irse fue Edward, se despidió en silencio, con un beso en mi mejilla, me sonrió levemente pero ella nunca llego a sus ojos, estaba segura de que teníamos que hablar.

El silencio nos cubrió un momento, pero no duró mucho

–el Dr. Cullen me llamó–me contó

–gracias por venir–le dije algo tímida, de pronto me sentía cohibida

–Bella? –mi corazón dio un salto ante la mención de mi nombre, la última vez que nos vimos el me había llamado Isabella como yo le dije que me llamaba, no Bella–yo… cuando el Dr llamó y me dijo lo que había sucedido, muchas cosas entraron en mi cabeza, pero no se que es real y que no, puede ser…puede que estuviéramos en el hospital antes? Digo cuando eras pequeña ¿con un brazo enyesado? –pregunto inseguro

–cuál de los dos? –acaso lo había recordado?

–¿el derecho? –los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, no pude evitar la alegría de que fuera así, había recordado algo de mi–es así? Fue el derecho?

–si Charlie, me caí del árbol del patio de casa y tu lo podaste…

–para poner una casita con escalera y que no tuvieras que treparlo–terminó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento y él acaricio mi mano–lo siento, es todo lo que recuerdo por ahora es difícil, aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de una hija

–no te preocupes papá–miré atentamente su rostro buscando algún signo de incomodidad en como lo había llamado, pero no apareció ninguno y me sentía algo más aliviada de que ya no era tan desconocida para él–poco a poco, no te agobies–le volví a tranquilizar

La puerta se abrió y la misma enfermera de la mañana se acercó

–lo siento cariño hora de descansar–me dijo dulcemente, volviendo a inyectar algo en el suero

–bueno Bella debo irme–papá se despedía pero no quería dejarlo aun, sin embargo…

–adiós Charlie–él beso mi frente y me sonrió cálidamente antes de desaparecer junto a la enfermera. En ese momento me sentí sola y en medio de la oscuridad me volví a sumir en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una inmensa sensación de relajamiento y liviandad, nadie estaba allí en la pieza como lo había sentido, tal vez la noche pasada fuera mi imaginación

Flashback

_Desperté asustada, todo estaba oscuro y tenia frio, no sabía dónde me encontraba intenté levantarme pero la pierna me lo impidió, emití un leve quejido, los ojos me escocían de las ganas de llorar_

–_Recuéstate–me ordenó su dulce voz–no debes levantarte aun no, descansa–con su suave toque empujo mis hombros levemente y me recosté en la cama sin oponer resistencia–duerme_

–_Tengo frio, no te vayas–le urgí, quería sentir su calidez junto a mi_

–_Estoy aquí, no me iré mi amor–y esas palabras llenaron un poco el vacio que sentía, comenzó a tararear una melodía que ya había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde y junto a sus caricias en mi cabello me envolví en la inconsciencia._

La colcha en mis pies me decía que no lo había imaginado, llamé a la enfermera con el timbre. Lugo de un rato una muchacha que me hacia acordar mucho a Ángela, me saludó

–buen día señorita, que necesitas? –su amabilidad me dio la impresión de estudiante, o voluntaria y me agradó

–sabes cuando me darán de alta? –le pregunté con la esperanza de que fuera pronto, muy pronto

–tu medico es…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire

–Carlisle, el Dr. Cullen–aclaré

–enseguida lo llamo

Después de un eterno aburrimiento hasta que Carlisle vino, me enteré que llevaba casi una semana internada, me sorprendí de cómo había perdido la noción del tiempo, Carlisle me explico que al hacerme varias transfusiones de sangre mi cuerpo claramente se sentía cansado y que por la herida de la pierna los calmantes me habían inducido mucho sueño. Para mi gran alegría me realizarían unos últimos estudios y si salían bien, un día más y podría irme a casa, claro que con las precauciones de cuidar mi pierna. Tendría que usar muletas para no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, no sabía cómo haría para mantener el equilibrio en dos "palos" si en dos pies me costaba hacerlo, pero haría el intento, después de todo tendría mucho trabajo atrasado para pasarme todo el día sentada

…

–Bueno Bella, ¿lista para irse? Te traje algo de ropa ya que bueno…la otra la quemé– se me abrieron grande los ojos de la sorpresa–si, la quemé, era un atentado contra la moda, no, no y no, no podía permitir que siguieras usando eso, así que me pase el día de ayer buscando el conjunto perfecto para cuando salieras de aquí–yo seguía con la boca abierta

–¿quemaste mi ropa? –le pregunte aun sin poder creerlo–digo… ¿la quemaste?

–hay Bella, ya pasamos esa explicación, si, ahora toma esto, metete al baño y cámbiate–me dijo mientras me tendía dos bolsas, suspiré de resignación al ver "Victoria Secret"

–gracias Alice–no podía hacer nada contra ella cuando me miraba con era carita de gatito mojado

–no hay de que hermanita–me metí al baño a cambiarme, la verdad que no podía culparla, era un bonito conjunto, claro que había falda pero lo agradecí por mi pierna, no aguantaría un pantalón. Cuando salí ella me esperaba saltando de la emoción.

Salir del hospital en sillas de ruedas no fue de mi agrado, pero era política del lugar así que tuve que resignarme. Allí en la puerta me esperaba el auto de Alice, tan llamativo como ella, me subí con algo de dificultad, y cuando estuvimos adentro, como siempre la velocidad no faltó.

–a donde me llevas Alice? Es para el otro lado, tengo una habitación en el centro y…

–nada de eso Bella! – dijo regañándome –como piensas si quiera que te dejaremos sola en esas condiciones, nop, tú te vienes conmigo

–pero…

–tus cosas ya están en casa así que nada de "peros" Bella, ¿pero porque no te quedaste en casa de Charlie? La verdad que cuando vi donde te estabas quedando, no lo entendí y eso de no querer darme tu dirección…–me reí internamente, ahora era ella quien me estaba reprochando–en que estabas pensando Bella?

–bueno primero no quería incomodar a Charlie, ya es suficiente que no recuerde muchas cosas como para que se sienta incomodo con una extraña

–tú no eres una extraña, eres su hija

–si pero él no lo recuerda, aunque ahora ya lo sabe y bueno estaba molesta Alice, quería tomar distancia y no sabía si comprenderían como me sentí, por lo que decidí tomar distancia

–bueno por eso mismo te vienes conmigo, fin del asunto, mamá a preparado la pieza de antes con tu ropa y eso y déjame decirte que en cuanto puedas caminar una visita a las tiendas no te hará nada mal– al escuchar eso entre en pánico internamente, estaría en la misma habitación de antes, frente a la de Edward ¿Cómo respondería cuando lo volviera a ver? ¿lo de antes sería una forma de compensarme por lo de las fotos en la tele? ¿en verdad sentía algo por mi?

–Alice…

–no te preocupes por demás Bella, Edward no te molestará… si no quieres claro–me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, sentí que la vergüenza me llenaba la cara y ella solo rió con complicidad.

Solo sé que al llegar a su casa él no apareció. Alice junto con ayuda de Emmett que me subió en brazos por la escalera hasta mi habitación, algo totalmente innecesario a mi forma de ver, me acomodaron en la cama, estaba agobiada y en realidad no sabía bien porque, no sabía si era porque en verdad salir del hospital era tan emocionante y me dejaba aliviada o porque el no verlo me había desilusionado tanto que me sentía sin ganas de nada

–Bella descansa un poco más, yo te llamo cuando esté lista la cena–así sin protestar y con unas inmensas ganas de verlo, de ver a Edward aparecer con su sonrisa divina, me recosté. En verdad no tenía nada que perdonarle… porque en verdad… le perdonaría todo, mi corazón, en mi corazón solo había una persona que ocupaba ese lugar en el amor. Él.

…

Me desperté despacio, la música de Debussy en mis oídos, resonaba en toda la casa, suave, invitándome, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward apareció, vestía elegante, la camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos, pantalón negro, su cabello aun medio despeinado y completamente tentador

–que suced…–quise preguntar pero el toque de sus dedos en mis labios quemó impidiéndome hablar

–shh… solo déjate llevar _mi Bella_–y retirando su roce le dió pasa a una muy contenta e hiperactiva Alice y a una feliz Rose

Alice traía colgando en una de sus manos una percha con una bolsa negra, podía ver la tela sobresalir de ella y en la otra una caja, pude imaginarme algo de lo que se trataba. Al aparecer Rosalie con un enorme porta cosméticos, todas las piezas encajaron

–Disfruta amor–me dijo Edward mientras me daba un lago beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar

–bueno, al menos no necesitaré mucho rubor si la pones así Edward–comentó Rose, pude notar su risa contenida y casi lo fulmino con la mirada, casi, de no haber sido esa sonrisa una verdadera, lo hubiera hecho, acarició mi piel suavemente como con una despedida corta

–nos vemos pronto mi princesa–y salió de la habitación dejándome con "mis estilistas"

Me sentía en un cuento de hadas, sentada en la cama me miraba al espejo, la tela azul jaspeada con negro de mi vestido daba alusión a la acuarela, era suave y cuando me movía parecía que la brisa jugaba con los pliegues, tenía solo dos finos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto mis hombros, me hacían ver delicada y girándome un poco de espalda sentí el calor en mi rostro, un intrincado entrecruzado de tiras de raso cruzaban la parte de atrás del vestido dejando ver más piel. Le había pedido a Rose que no me maquillara mucho, pero ella me dijo que lo dejara en sus manos y estaba muy bonita, natural, me sentía cómoda, el pelo suelto, los zapatos bajos, en realidad chatitas, no estaba dispuesta a caerme de nuevo, aunque si es que estaré con él, creo no me dejaría caer "_Edward_" las últimas horas su nombre se evocaba en mi mente con o sin mi permiso y no me molestaba

Todo había cambiado en tan corto tiempo, primero estábamos juntos y al rato algo estúpido dio por finalizado nuestro acercamiento, pero ahora por más que mi mente me decía que me alejara, que era más fácil así, la parte más fuerte de mi corazón decidia arriesgarse

–Woau–Edward había entrado en la pieza y me miraba con tanto asombro que retiré mi mirada avergonzada. Su tacto en mi mentón hizo que nos volviéramos a ver y nos perdiéramos el uno en el otro. ¿Dónde habían quedado los enojos? No me importaba.

–Edw…

–Shh…–me silencio nuevamente con sus manos, quería preguntarle de que se trataba todo esto, que era lo que estaba haciendo, porque era que lo hacía.

Como todo caballero me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar y al tomarla, al instante estaba alzada en sus brazos

–Edward que haces! Bájame! Es que estoy pesada–pero a todas mis quejas el hacía caso omiso–Edward bájame en este mismo momento, caeremos! – y solo lo divertían más, así que deje de hacerlo, solo me rendí a donde me llevara. Con la música clásica de fondo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos para sostenerme más, mi cabeza se embriagaba de su dulce aroma y me apoye en su hombro. Él caminaba y bajaba las escaleras como si yo solo pesara una pluma "_tan grácil_", en verdad me sentía como él me llamaba, una "Princesa"

Al bajar las escaleras Jasper nos abrió las puertas al patio y en medio de el, una hermosa pérgola iluminada con una mesa elegantemente presentada, una cena exclusiva preparada para dos. Como flotando por el césped, Edward me siguió llevando hasta allí; debajo de aquellas miles de lucecitas en forma de flor el perfume a jazmín también me deleitaba. Parecía que fuera de porcelana por la delicadeza con que me tomaba él… me sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó ahí, parado observándome con obstinación

–Edward–lo acusé–si no me dices de que va tod…–y otra vez me callo, pero esta vez con un corto y tierno beso

–mi princesa…–dijo separándose de mi y sentándose en frente–espera un momento–y bajando la voz–esto te va a encantar–comentó confidente, al momento apareció Emmett todo vestido de traje y corbatín con dos platos de la cena. No sabía que hacer, si reírme por lo gracioso que estaba embutido en ese pingüino o agradecerle, porque realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre, no había comido nada desde la mañana un leve desayuno después de sacarme el suero, miré de reojo a Edward él visiblemente estaba tentado de la risa aunque intentara disimular. Sin embargo algo tenía que cortar el ambiente, ¿quien más? Mi estomago salió a relucir un sonoro gruñido, de seguro ellos dos lo escucharon porque "mi anfitrión" soltó una risita y por supuesto Emmett una sonora carcajada

–Bien, alguien que tiene hambre–me dijo guiñándome el ojo, me sonrojé, lo podía sentir–mamá lo ha hecho especialmente pensando en ti–me contó

–dile que gracias–mientras él colocaba los platos en la mesa, se veía delicioso

Estaba contenta, tantas atenciones, me hacía sentir especial, parte de algo más. Comimos así entre miradas furtivas y miradas que nos absorbían, algunos roces de pie por debajo de la mesa y uno que otro toque de nuestras manos por sobre ella. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo esto era parte de una enorme, enorme disculpa, por algo el postre había sido de muse de chocolate y caramelo, mi dulce favorito, Esme no lo sabía pero Edward sí.

Cuando terminamos de comer él volvió a levantarme en brazos y me sentó en una mullida banca que había en el borde interior de la pérgola, ninguno de los dos podíamos alejar nuestra mirada del otro, estaba atrapada como por un hechizo en esos ojos verdes, solo cuando el bajo su mirada estuve libre, pero pose mi vista en mi regazo, donde Edward había tomada mis manos éntrela suyas

–lo siento–soltó al silencio acumulado para después besar mis palmas, ese acto hizo a mis mejillas tener más rubor aunque su toque no duró demasiado, nervioso se levantó y me miró desesperado–Bella en verdad lo siento, yo… yo… yo no quería mentirte, te iba a contar todo, solo que… se me adelantaron–dijo lo último entre dientes– no sabes lo que es, cuando te vi por primera vez… pensé que eras otra fan tratando de llamar mi atención, pero luego no era así, no sabias quien era, al parecer no había escuchado de mi, eso me atrapó, te disculpaste y me preguntaste si estaba bien, tu amabilidad, tu mirada de preocupación por un desconocido, yo… me quedé prendado, después en el hospital, cuando supe lo de tu padre, el Jefe Swan, hace tanto que no estaba en casa y yo no sabia–el tono de su voz se apresuraba más y más–te vi allí tan triste y sentí una gran necesidad de protegerte de todo y de todos Bella, el hecho… el hecho de que no me conocieras como una figura famosa a la cual sacar provecho

–yo nunca haría eso! –le solté

–lo sé, por eso me enamoré de ti, eres tan dulce y fuerte–me alagó con esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía cada vez–eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, te han pasado tantas cosas en la vida y aun así mantienes la esperanza en la gente, aun así, con todo y tus heridas, me curaste

–yo… yo no, tu no estabas herido–le refuté desconcertada, esa parte si no la entendí

–si Bella, me curaste, yo estaba herido del corazón y esa, no es una que se curé fácil–suspiró, la pausa de sus labios se alargaba y él se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, mirando a lo lejos perdido–perdóname–podía notar sus ojos brillosos y la tristeza que los inundaba–yo iba a decírtelo esa mañana, estabas tan hermosa, eres tan bella, me olvidé de quién era, donde estábamos y no medí las consecuencias…

–Edward mírame–pero él no se movió, así que continué–no hay nada que perdonar…

–te quiero a mi lado, te has vuelto mi fuerza, mi musa, si estoy contigo ya no soy un producto más que vender o un accesorio para tener más fama

–Edward! –llamé, como podía pensar que eso era así? –tú no eras nada de eso–la sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios, como refutando, no pude más, tenía que entender que ninguna persona era así, "diablos" ¿Quién le había metido eso en la cabeza?

–Claro–susurró incrédulo

–mi amor…–solté suave y eso logró captar su atención, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas, él cerró los ojos disfrutando y me sentí feliz por tener aun ese efecto en él–no tengo nada que perdonarte porque en cierta manera lo entiendo, lo veo con mis clientes en la editora, sus vidas se vuelven complicada digamos–pausé– estoy tan pero tan enamorada de ti que creo te perdonaría todo Edward, me di cuenta que en verdad no te conozco–su seño fruncido me indico que volvía a imaginar cosas que no eran–déjame terminar, nadie termina de conocer a nadie, pero lo que sé de aquí–dije señalando su corazón–me tiene completamente cautivada, _TE AMO_ mi ángel

Eso quería ver, esa gran sonrisa llena de dicha que llegaba a sus hermosos ojos verdes. De pronto estaba girando en círculos con él tomándome en brazos.

–para, para Edward–le dije divertida por su reacción

–lo siento–me devolvió al suelo juntando nuestras frente–en realidad me salió todo al revés, yo quería ser quien se declarara–reí con ganas ante su ocurrencia–no te rías–me reprochó y paré de reírme– TE AMO! –soltó al aire entre risas y con ello me besó, uno de esos besos que te marcan, uno de esos besos que no podrás olvidar nunca, uno de los besos más especiales de mi vida

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**les cuento que los proximos capis seran los ultimos, tal vez dos mas, sin embargo se vienen los finales y por dos semanas no creo que actualice**

**sepan disculparme**

**sigan tan entusiastas como siempre**

**besos a todos  
**


	19. Momento Inoportuno

**miles de discupas a todos por este retraso, la verdad que primero lo examenes finales y despues la salud de mi papa no me dejaron continuar con esgtos ultimos capitulos, espero sepan disculparme y les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 18 – Momento InoportunoBellaPOV

_Bella:_

_ Bella como estas? No se nada de ti, me tienes preocupada._

_ Angy._

_Bella:_

_ Alice Cullen me envió un mail diciéndome que habías tenido un accidente pero que todo estaba bien ahora, ¡pero no he tenido noticias tuyas en dos semanas!_

_ Por favor comunícate._

_ Angy._

_Bella:_

_ Bella! o me llamas o me llamas!_

_ Angy._

Todos eran mails de Ángela y había unos veinte más, todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital y en reposo por otra semana en casa de Edward, no me había fijado en mi correo ni comunicado con ella, claro que debía de estar preocupada…

Tome el teléfono y marque

–hola? –se escucho la voz de Ángela

–hola Ang–la saludé

–OH por DIOS, Bella, me tenias re preocupada, juro que si no sabía nada de ti en corto tiempo estaba pensando seriamente en ir para allí–me regaño, pero a su vez con tono de alivio

–lo siento Ángela, es que todo ha sido muy confuso estas últimas semanas, y estoy como en las nubes–le confesé

–en donde? –carcajeó mi amiga–todo bien con tu padre? como estas Bella? Alice Cullen me dijo que habías tenido un accidente pero no supe más de ti

–si papa está mejor, ya ha recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos, pero todavía somos como recientes conocidos–bromee– y en cuanto al accidente, bueno, viste lo torpe que soy…

–aja…–tonalisó irónico

–ok, me lastime la pierna y sufrí algo de hipotermia, estuve en reposo y luego me quedé en casa de Edward y ha estado todo tan bien que…

–Edward? –ahí me acordé que ella no sabía nada, pero no le diría todo al respecto, solo lo básico

–si Edward es el hijo del médico de papa–le explique

–mmm… huelo a hombre–insinuó– y a algo más que el hijo del médico de tu padre, desembucha! –exigió.

Así le conté a ella como lo había ido conociendo, obviando claro lo de que es famoso, no quería alardeos, y que bueno… eso de que ahora éramos algo más que amigo, "novios".

Le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y bien cuidada, pero que tendría que hacer algo de terapia física y no podría volver a chicago, realmente me sentía mal por Ángela, con todo ese trabajo que recaía sobre ella si yo no estaba, pero acordamos seguir viendo los encargos de edición vía web, hasta que yo volviera y ella tomaría las entrevistas de mis trabajos editados con los clientes

–Angy eres un amor–le dije antes de cortar

–gracias, lo sé–alardeó–solo cuídate Bella, quiero a mi amiga de vuelta en una pieza–ambas reímos y nos despedimos

…

Ha pasado un mes y medio y la herida de mi pierna ya solo queda como una línea rosada en el lado interior de mi rodilla, me sentía incomoda con otra marca más en mi cuerpo, pero Carlisle me decía que no se vería cuando terminara de cicatrizar completamente "no te preocupes por eso, mi hermano ni cuenta se da" me decía Alice refriéndose a que a él no le importaba eso; otra cuestión era lo de mi tatuaje

_Flashback_

–_bueno, al menos no necesitaré mucho rubor si la pones así Edward_–_comentó Rose_

–_nos vemos pronto mi princesa–me dijo Edward y salió de la habitación dejándome con "mis estilistas"_

–_ok Bella, déjanos ayudarte a que esta noche sea especial–me dijo Alice mientras dejaba todo sobre la cama–estarás divina! –decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción _

–_que es todo esto chicas? –pregunté, porque Edward estaba vestido así? Que eran todos esos cosméticos y cremas sobre el tocador?_

–_nop, eso no lo podemos responder–declaró Alice_

–_pero…_

–_Mira Bella–Rose se había plantado delante mío con los brazos en jarra y una expresión muy seria–podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o… de la difícil, tu elijes–no quería pensar como seria de la forma difícil, así que con un largo suspiro me resigne a lo que ella me harían "no puede ser tan malo o si?" pensé_

_Mientras dejaba que las chicas me ayudaran a sacarme la ropa para cambiarme, escuche a Alice gritar_

–_OH MI DIOS! –ambas se habían congelado ante mi y me miraban incrédulas, eso me puso incomoda, ¿no veían que casi estaba desnuda frente a ellas? y ellas allí paradas como estatuas?_

–_QUE! –espeté–que pasa?_

–_que es eso Bella–me señaló Rose, yo seguía sin entender el alboroto_

–_OH DIOS! –volvió a saltar Alice, pero esta vez tenía una expresión de picardía y sonreía–cuando nos ibas a contar! No es justo que nos ocultes algo así! Vas a volver loco a mi hermano! –me dijo mientras giraba en un gracioso movimiento. Ambas se sentaron a cada una de mis lados en la cama y me miraron fijo, como queriendo que les contara algo, no sé que, y yo seguía semi desnuda._

–_Chicas–miré a ambas–no sé de lo que me hablan y tengo frio_

–_de eso–volvió a señalar Rose, seguí la trayectoria de su dedo y divisé mi tatuaje, no pude más que ponerme roja de la vergüenza–como llego allí?_

–_cuando? –pregunto Alice_

–_donde te lo hiciste? –curioció Rose_

–_alude a mi hermano? Porque te hiciste ese dibujo? –siguió Alice_

–_desembucha de una vez! No nos dejes con las incógnitas–exigió Rosalie, ambas expectantes y yo aun colorada_

–_bueno… yo…–suspire–me lo hice la mañana del día después de llegar a Seattle, ustedes habían salido en la noche y nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solos, esa mañana decidí que haría algo al respecto para sentirme bien conmigo misma y me hice el tatuaje_

–_por mi hermano?–pregunto Ali_

–_no, por mi_

–_pero el parecido al diseño de su álbum... –contrarrestó_

–_si pero yo no sabía eso, ni siquiera sabía quién era él, bien?–las dos se quedaron en silencio, uno que para mi sorpresa fue bastante largo para ser Alice. Rose me sonreía complacida y en la cara de mi "cuñada" su expresión denotaba travesura_

–_a mi hermano le va a encantar–declaró–bien! manos a la obra! –dijo saltando de la cama y comenzando ambas a transformarme en una "Diosa" como decía Rosalie. Pero yo estaba atónita todavía, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que en alguna otra ocasión tendría que mostrarle el tatuaje a Edward, el rubor volvió a mis mejillas y Rose se sintió complacida por no tener que esforzarse demasiado en disimular mi palidez _

_Al otro día, todas las mujeres de la casa sabían lo de mi tatuaje, incluido Carlisle que me atendía como mi médico y sospechaba mucho que Jasper también, Alice nunca le guardaba un secreto, pero él lo negaba._

_Fin flashback_

Por suerte Emmett no lo sabía, no quería ni imaginarme si se enterara todas las bromas que me haría y a Edward aun no me atrevía a mostrárselo, aunque estos últimos días, tan cerca de él, me habían entrado, para ser sincera, unas terribles ganas de tenerlo solo para mí y en una situación muy comprometedora, como en aquella primera noche que sentí sus manos en mi, mucho más que sus manos.

…

–Edward esto no es necesario, puedo yo sola–trataba de convencerlo

–sí, eso ya lo he visto

–Edward, eso fue solo un desliz–refuté su ironía, haciendo alusión a lo sucedido unos días atrás

–pudo ser peor

–pero no lo fue–me queje por encima vez

–bien, yo me aseguraré de eso–ya podía caminar lentamente y sin que me doliera tanto la pierna, pero Edward me llevaba tomada de la cintura cada vez al bajar las escaleras. Hace unos días, había medio resbalado con el último escalón y caí sentada en el piso, desde entonces Edward me acompañaba como carne y uña cada vez que bajaba una y si no fuera por su madre que le decía que no fuera tan sobre protector, me llevaría en brazos cada vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

De pronto a media escalera del tercer piso un gran estruendo llego a nosotros. En el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Emmett yacía en el suelo, pero no solo eso, sobre ella estaba Emmett sin camisa y una muy sensual versión de Rosalie ¡a horcadas sobre él! las manos de ella sobre su musculoso pecho desnudo y las manos de él sobre las descubiertas y contorneadas piernas de ella.

–Edward que haces! –acuse mientras él me tapaba los ojos con una mano para evitar que obviamente viera la escena

–Eres muy inocente para ver esto–declaró aun tapándome los ojos e inmune a mis esfuerzos por zafarme, me enojé.

–Edward mírame! –le ordene en tono enojado, el deslizó su mano de mis ojos y la acuno en mi mejilla volteándome suavemente para que quedara de frente a él

–si…? –me dijo haciéndose el desentendido, "ya verás" pensé maliciosa y haciendo uso de las caras de Alice para expresar inocencia, contesté su pregunta…

–Edward…? –llame aniñadamente, mi cambio de humor lo llevo por sorpresa

–si? –mordí mi labio intentando parecer dulce y tentadora a la vez

–yo no soy tan inocente en eso…–señale con la cabeza la situación del pasillo, pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, Edward tragó dificultosamente y eso me dijo que mi actuación si tenía algún efecto en él

–mmm…–salió de su boca y mientras me miraba como si me comiera, podía imaginar todas esas imágenes pasar por su cabeza, imágenes que por la mía también pasaban, imágenes de las pocas noches juntos en que habíamos explorado un poco más nuestros cuerpos al desnudo, aun que aun sin llegar tan lejos

–tú te encargaste de eso… –terminé, recordando nuevamente la primera noche en que me tocó, en que nos dimos el primer beso. El cerró los ojos claramente en contención de si mismo y yo reí por lo bajo al saber que había ganado ese punto y terminé de bajar las escaleras sola, ya que Edward seguía allí inmóvil con los ojos cerrados; claro que cuando estaba en el último escalón el salió del estupor y bajó rápido a tomarme de la cintura para ayudarme.

Esme venia subiendo las escaleras alarmada por el ruido

–pero que ha sido tod…! –venía diciendo y al ver la escena, se paró en seco, bajo la vista a Emmett quien contenía la risa y le dijo en tono autoritario –Emmett esta fue la última vez, me debes una puerta–dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a bajar las escaleras como si nada, "ósea que ha habido otras?" pensé

Carlisle que salía de la habitación los miró despreocupado, les dio una mirada de reprobación y dijo

–niños, compórtense–los regaño como si la situación no ameritara más para luego volverse a meter en la pieza de la que salió.

"_Bueno, a todo el mundo se le dio por aparecerse?_" Alice asomó la cabeza y los miró y vio divertida la situación

–rose! –la reprendió–no lo pensaba de ti, madura!—le dijo medio riendo y volviéndose a esconder en su habitación y desde atrás de ella Jasper…

–busquen un motel! –gritó, las carcajadas desde adentro no se hicieron esperar, Rose se puso medio roja y cuando Emmett se largo a carcajadas limpias, ella le propinó un puñetazos en el hombro antes de levantarse y pararse frente a él que aun estaba en el suelo. Realmente ella era una mujer hermosa y una de las más sexy que había conocido

–Emmett si eres un hombre inteligente, conseguirás esa puerta antes de esta noche, si no…–amenazó y Emmett como niño pequeño dejo de reír– dormirás en el sofá–declaró ella dándose vuelta sacudiendo su pelo dorado y haciendo "una salida de escena" espectacular, claro que el niño grandote se paro en el acto y fue tras su mujer

–pero Rosii…–suplicaba.

Edward no se quedó atrás y tras tomarme en brazos, a pesar de mis quejas, me saco del pasillo escaleras abajo a la cocina, donde nos dirigíamos en un principio. De pronto se me ocurrió algo… tan sexy como parecía Rosalie, yo podría pedirle consejo, podría pedirle que me enseñara algunos trucos de cómo seducir para llamar la atención de Edward, para darle una noche especial… más intima…

–si lo eres–me susurró Edward al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su cercanía–si eres inocente… –continuó muy muy cerca–demasiado para tu bien–me dijo, mientras miraba para todos lados, en busca de alguien deduje, y me volvía a dar uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

…

Como resultado de un plan bien planeado con las chicas, aquí estábamos de nuevo en Seattle, solo que esta vez Edward y yo éramos los únicos en la casa de playa. El primer día llegamos cerca del medio día y decidimos comer algo antes de desempacar. Me aseguré de recordar mi habitación y de esconder muy bien toda la indumentaria para una noche "de guerra" como decía Rose, velas, perfume, aceites y "lencería pecaminosa" según Alice, a mi modo de ver era demasiado yo prefería llamarle "lencería romántica" si la llamara de otra forma no pararía de ruborizarme. En los dos días anteriores me divertí mucho viendo como Edward se "disfrazaba" con gorras y lentes para disimular su fama, cuando le pregunté sobre que hacíamos si nos descubrían el dijo en tono serio "escapa, corre lo más que puedas" no pude evitar largarme a reír, la verdad que parecía una de esas frases de película donde la actriz principal debe escapar y correr por su vida, claro que después de eso no me salve de un ataque de cosquillas por mi… como dijo… "insensibilidad por sus sentimientos" más risas por ello.

Entonces hoy era la noche, había dejado todo listo en el baño para cuando llegáramos a la casa, pudiera ir directo allí a prepararme y darle una, esperaba, placida noche a mi novio. Pero antes nos pasaríamos a comer algo. Ver a Edward vestido con esa camisa de beisbol y gorra con lo lentes oscuros, como si fuera un fanático del deporte, lo hacía parecer tremendamente normal y terriblemente más sexy. Era su "disfraz" dijo él, para que no lo reconocieran o por lo menos para despistar lo suficiente.

Lo había mandado a comprar unas hamburguesas y papas fritas con gaseosa, mientras yo lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas del piso de comidas; después de recorrer algunas tiendas, tomados de la mano y dedicándonos sonrisas mi mundo se centraba en una burbuja donde solo estábamos los dos, sin embargo, para no comérmelo con la mirada desde donde estaba, decidí hacer otra cosa, mirar la gente pasar; fuera de lo que otros pensaran me pareció una tarea bastante difícil de realizar, porque cuando me daba cuenta estaba de nuevo viendo a Edward esperando en la fila para comprar nuestros menús, volví a mi distracción…

Dos mujeres se me quedaron viendo mientras caminaban y me pareció totalmente desubicado

–Es ella–dijo una–lo sé. La otra mujer se volteó descaradamente a verme, me sentí incomoda, pero luego siguieron su camino, eso, había sido raro. Aunque no acabó ahí, en mi fin de observar otra cosa caí en la cuenta de una parejita sentada cerca de mi que cuchicheaban entre ellos y me largaban vistas furtivas

–no se–le decía su novio

–Estoy segura de que es ella, que fue lo que le vio–dijo ella, esto estaba siendo realmente incomodo, disimuladamente me di vuelta para ver si había alguien más a mis espaldas, pero solo estaba yo, decidí que cuando viniera Edward le pediría que fuéramos a comer al parque.

La revista de al lado de mi mesa me proporcionó otra forma de distracción, era una revistas de chismes, no me gustaban mucho pero eso era mejor, los vestidos de las celebridades y consejos de moda y eso me mantuvo ocupada un momento aunque algo aburrida, hasta que lo vi, allí en esa hoja laminada con titulo en amarillo estaba la foto de Edward y yo, él saliendo de un salón de fiestas de gala y yo saliendo ¡del local de tatuajes! ¿Cuando habían tomado esa foto? "Podemos permitirlo?" decía el titulo y el articulo hablaba de mi falta de gracia y desconocida procedencia, de que me estaba aprovechando y de que la única forma de que el famoso en cuestión se fijara en mi era por lastima. Cerré la revista con indignación "¿¡ _que saben de nosotros_!" grite en mi fuero interno.

De pronto, un montón de flash de cámaras cerca de mi me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, los paparazzi aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas indiscretas y sacar fotos, me levanté de golpe tratando de alejarme, pero cada vez me encerraban más

–están saliendo juntos?

–que beneficios obtienes de él?

–de que color usas la ropa interior? A él le gusta? –esas preguntas estaban haciendo que me pusiera colorada de la vergüenza, ¿no tenían sentido del decoro? Cada vez retrocedía más hasta que golpee con una silla con la pierna y caí al suelo de dolor. Me sentía como la cenicienta acosada por sus hermanastras, estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien me tomó de los hombros y me ayudo a levantar

–Jacob! –grité mientras me colgaba de su cuello en un abrazo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía y justo aparecía en el preciso momento en que lo necesitaba, como siempre

–Bella quién diablos son todos estos–me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, los "periodistas amarillistas" al ver que me conocía, comenzaron a propinarle preguntas y más flashes a el tambien

–quien eres?

–la conoces?

–son familiares? O algo más?

Cada cuestionamiento aceleraba mi corazón, encima no veía a Edward por ningún lado, me estaba desesperando

–soy el prometido de Bella–aclaró de pronto sin dejar de sostenerme–vámonos de aquí– me dijo mientras se hacía paso a la fuerza entre el gentío que nos rodeaban y tiraba de mi mano apresuradamente, no podía creer lo que había hecho, esto lo empeoraba todo aunque no fuera su intención. Me comenzaba a doler la pierna, por suerte entramos al ascensor y todo estuvo más calmo

–Jake, que bueno que estas aquí–le dije, ya un poco más aliviada

–te estaba buscando–me dijo mientras me daba un beso inocente en la mejilla, como siempre lo sabía hacer–estas bien? quienes eran todos esos?

–eso te lo contaré más tarde, como me encontraste?

–bueno, llame a Charlie, que por cierto lo escuche medio raro, y me dio el número de una tal Alice, le dije a ella que te estaba buscando y era importante que te encontrara cuanto antes, entonces me dijo que estabas aquí en Seattle

–te dijo donde estaba? –pregunté algo incrédula, Alice no era de esas que daban información así porque así, Jake debía de haber sonado bastante convincente

–si–me dijo encogiendo los hombros como si no hubiera sido nada, "_gato encerrado_"–y hoy como recién salía de trabajar algo tarde, decidí pasarme por el centro, sabes que me encantan las hamburguesas de aquí, estaba por comprarme una cuando, mira mi sorpresa te vi allí, parada frete a toda esa gente

–si bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos, no me los quiero cruzar de vuelta–justo la puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta baja del centro comercial y salimos como si nada–te extrañé tanto! –le dije mientras le daba un merecido abrazo–como has pasado tu posgrado en Europa?

–eso te lo contaré luego–cortó, su cara mostró enojo en otra dirección, cuando me voltee me di cuenta de que no todo había acabado–vamos–me dijo Jake mientras volvía a tomar mi mano y me guiaba afuera, claro que resbalar está en mi naturaleza y eso fue precisamente lo que hice, un tiró en la rodilla me hizo quejarme y Jacob no lo pasó por alto

–Me lastime–le conté, eso fue todo lo que necesitó, me cargó en brazos y a pesar del color carmín en mis mejillas, hizo caso omiso a mi resistencia. Una vez afuera fue hasta su moto y me sentó en ella

–este es mi bebe–dijo pasando la mano por el asiento, me tendió el casco y subió–póntelo, sostente fuerte–aconsejó, me puse el casco y casi caigo nuevamente al arrancar, me aferré fuerte a su cintura y salimos de allí–a donde vamos Bella! –gritó a través del viento

–a casa de Edward Cullen! –respondí, como si eso pudiera explicar un poco los últimos acontecimientos

En el camino le conté rápidamente de mi relación con Edward y de lo sucedido con papá y mi accidente, esto claro no le gustó nada de nada. Cuando volvimos a la casa de playa, el sol casi se había ocultado

–quieres pasar? Te presentaré con Edward–le indique mientras abría la puerta principal. Me pareció raro, todo estaba oscuro, como si no hubiera luz, sin embargo al prender la lámpara de la sala esta se encendió

–seguro que hay alguien? –preguntó Jake que miraba todo como yo lo había hecho la primera vez

–Edward? –llamé, pero nadie contestaba. Unos ruidos en la parte de atrás de la casa llamaron nuestra atención–tal vez esta en el patio, ven quiero que lo conozcas, se que te va a gustar, en muy bueno conmigo–comenté buscando su aprobación

–Te dejo sola hoy–refutó Jake

–nos separamos, no fue apropósito, verás… el me hace muy feliz Jacob–quería que entendiera que me sentía protegida con Edward, que ya perdía mis miedos y el amor que habíamos logrado me llenaba de júbilo, que ya no tenía que protegerme como lo hacía hace años–el me cuida

–eso lo decidiré yo–me dijo entono protector, como si fuera mi hermano, aunque sabía que no lo era

Afuera solo estaban prendidas las luces de la piscina, la figura de un hombre contrastaba con ellas y supe de inmediato que era Edward, pero al acercarme a él algo llamó mi atención, en el suelo junto a donde estaba sentado había un montón de botellas vacías

–Edward?—llamé, pero él no contestó, me acerqué hasta quedar frente a él, estaba desaliñado, algunos botones de la camisa de beisbol arrancados y desprendidos, la gorra en el suelo aplastada, su cabello más despeinado todavía

–Edward! Que paso, que te pasó!– pregunté alarmada, miré a Jacob preocupada pero en su rostro se reflejaba desaprobación, la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos mostraban rabia, desvié mi atención a mi amor y me arrodille junto a él –Edward? –volví a llamarlo suave, sus ojos que estaban perdidos en la distancia me miraron tristes, viéndome pero sin fijar la vita, me estaba preocupando más –Edward! –lo llame mientras lo zamarreaba un poco. Él me miró, ahora encontrándonos, pero el brillo en sus ojos… más bien la falta de ello me "mató"

–Porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometida? –soltó tomándome por sorpresa, él había escuchado a Jake

EdPOV

Regresaba con la bandeja cargada de comida cuando vi un montón de gente rodeando a Bella, mi corazón saltó de angustia, no había reparado en que ella también podía ser blanco de la prensa y me regañé por ello. Deje la comida en la mesa más cercana dispuesto a llevarme a Bella lejos de allí, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las preguntas que le soltaban, vía un chico de gran porte y moreno, de pelo largo y negro rodeando la cintura de mi chica, la sangre me hirvió "_quien se cree que es!_" justo cuando me preguntaba eso…

–Soy el prometido de Bella– dijo en tono demasiado seguro y eso hizo poner mi mundo patas para arriba.

* * *

**Besos a todos y escribanme aunque sea para retarme jejeje,saluditos**


	20. Entre tiros y aflojes

**siento, siento la demoraaaa!, pero espero que este capi lo compense, **

**gracias por toda su paciencia, por todos los reviews, me animan mucho a escribir, besos  
**

* * *

Capitulo 19 – Entre tiros y aflojes

**EdPOV**

Regresaba con la bandeja cargada de comida cuando vi un montón de gente rodeando a Bella, mi corazón saltó de angustia, no había reparado en que ella también podía ser blanco de la prensa y me regañé por ello. Deje la comida en la mesa más cercana dispuesto a llevarme a Bella lejos de allí, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las preguntas que le soltaban, vía un chico de gran porte y moreno, de pelo largo y negro rodeando la cintura de mi chica, la sangre me hirvió "_quien se cree que es!_" justo cuando me preguntaba eso…

–Soy el prometido de Bella– dijo en tono demasiado seguro y eso hizo poner mi mundo patas para arriba. Bella y aquel tipejo salieron corriendo de la mano escapando de los periodistas, no pude evitar llamarla…

–Bella! – tenía que haber una explicación, estaba preocupado, ella no podía correr pero no tuve tiempo de averiguar todas las preguntas que en mi cabeza se formaban ya que al llamar la atención todas las personas a mi alrededor me reconocieron como el famoso cantante Edward Cullen, sus gritos me perturbaban, no estaba de humor para todo eso en ese momento y dado aquello me tuve que fiar de los guardias de seguridad del establecimiento para llegar a mi coche y poder escapar de allí.

No sabía dónde estaba Bella, ni quien era aquel con quien se había ido, él decía ser su prometido pero Bella nunca me había dicho nada, "no pudo haberme ocultado algo así!" pensé a su favor, sin embargo el nudo que sentía en el estomago al llegar a la casa de playa me estaba impidiendo respirar con normalidad. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé sentado en el coche esperando sentir algún vehículo acercarse a la casa y esperar que fuera mi Bella, pero no sentí ningún coche detenerse, no llegó nadie, nadie llamó, rendido me decidí por entrar.

Sin siquiera molestarme por prender la luz, me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión para distraerme, cambiaba los canales sin ser consciente de lo que en realidad veía, no le daba importancia, pero su foto me llamó la atención y paré en seco

"A DOS PUNTAS" decía el periodista mientras mostraba escenas de Bella siendo fotografiada por los paparazzi, tomada de la cintura por el chucho ese y su declaración en el patio de comidas –"Soy su prometido" –esa frase se repitió con demasiado eco en mi cabeza, pero el abrazo que le propino ella, sus brazos alrededor de su "asqueroso" cuello, las fotos de como él la tomaba en brazos, Bella amarrado a su cintura en esa motocicleta… fue todo lo que pude soportar "Masoquista!" me dije a mi mismo por continuar viendo aquello, no sabía que pensar, Bella no era así, ellos no podían estar diciendo la verdad, él seguro que estaba equivocado, "ES MI BELLA!" grité en mi fuero interno, sin embargo estaba consciente de que no era así, Bella era mi novia no mi propiedad. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y saque un par de botellas del mejor vino patero, necesitaba calmarme los nervios y aire fresco

…

Me sentía flotar, todo era confuso, tenia calor, sentí mi cuerpo moverse en espasmos pero no pude reaccionar, miré a la distancia y me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscuro, volví a sentir moverme pero esta vez alguien me llamaba

–Edward! –esa voz era dulce y sabia que deseaba con todas mi fuerza besarla, pero ella no era quien había pensado quien era, me giré hacia ella, "Isabella, mi bella Isabella" su rostro se veía preocupado, agonicé un momento por su expresión pero luego recordé que me había mentido y la rabia se apoderó de mi

–P…porque no me dijishte que estabaz compro…metida? –solté arrastrando las palabras como pude, ja! Se hacia la sorprendida! ella giró su cara enfocando a algo y yo seguí su mirada. Allí estaba él, a pesar de todo tenia la desfachatez de presentarse delante mío, los dos! Tenían la cara de presentarse juntos. Recordé sus mugrientas manos en la cintura de Bella, sosteniéndola en brazos–TU…! –acuse con un dedo–TU! –todo era su culpa, si él no hubiera venido yo estaría con Bella, tranquilos, ella me amaría y no estaría comprometida con él, sentí la ira dominarme y darme fuerzas para levantarme de la silla, la cabeza me martilló y casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero no podía detenerme allí, tenía que descargarme

–Edward! Que sucede? –escuche la voz lejana de mi princesa, pero mis ojos solo tenían un objetivo

–tú tienesh la culpaaa–acuse de nuevo a aquel hombre parado frente a mí y con todas mis fuerza arremetí contra él promanándole un puñetazo en el estomago, me regodeé por aquello, me hervía la sangre y me sentí muy bien, sus golpes no me hacían nada, estaba como anestesiado por el alcohol, acerté varios golpes más, pero ya me estaba cansando de eso

–Edward PARA…Jacob! –escuche a Bella gritar, "lo defendía!" me enfurecí más y reuní todo la fuerza en un último golpe.

Solo sé que escuche el ruido de sillas caerse, a Bella gritar, el cielo estrellado, Bella tirada en el suelo y todo se volvió negro…

**BellaPOV**

–jacob, porque has hecho eso!–reté mientras me levantaba tambaleante del suelo y me arrodillaba al lado de Edward. Yacía en el suelo semiinconsciente boca arriba, quejándose; al ver que el golpe de Edward me había pegado a mi en vez de a él, jacob le había propinado un fuerte porrazo dejándolo tirado en el duro azulejo del borde de la piscina

–Tenía que tranquilizarse–se excusó– ayúdame a llevarlo a la ducha está totalmente borracho– me dijo mientras señalaba las botellas al costado de la reposera

Entre los dos llevamos a Edward a su habitación y lo metimos a la bañera, Jake abrió el agua fría y como era de esperarse, eso hizo saltar a beodo de Edward, ambos lo mantuvimos quietos y luego mientras Jake lo sacaba de allí yo lo envolví en toallas secas para recostarlo en la cama, aun con la ropa mojada

–acompáñame Jake–le dije antes de dejar un beso en la frente de mi vida y guiar a mi amigo fuera de la habitación

–no me gusta nada ese tipo! –empezó una vez cruzada la puerta– primero te deja sola, después no te protege y ahora… se emborracha! y no distingue a que le pega!–continuó mientras tomaba mi mentón y ladeaba mi cabeza para ver la pequeña hinchazón que se me formaba a costado de ojo

–es solo un roce–me zafé–el no es así Jacob, lo sé, pero algo debió de pasar para se comportara de ese modo! –acusé poniendo mi índice en su pecho–el escuchó que decías que eres mi prometido Jacob, como no se va a poner así?

–lo hice por costumbre–se defendió–vamos Bella! hace más de un año que no te veo! Que podría yo saber! –levantó la voz– yo solo quería verte y contarte como me ha ido! Que podía yo saber que estabas con ese… con ese…–balbuceo buscando la palabra adecuada para describirlo según él.

–basta! –no podía soportarlo, estaba tensa y estaba peleando con mi mejor amigo–Jake–baje el tono de voz usando uno más dulce– lo siento, gracias por ayudarme, pero debo arreglar esta confusión–suspiré–mañana hablaremos mejor, si?

–bien, yo me voy a mi casa–anuncio girándose y dándome la espalda, todavía se sentía resentido, siempre le costaba más perdonar

–no Jake, por favor–lo detuve–puedes quedarte en una de las otras habitaciones–lo vi dudar y aplique "arma Alice"–por favor…–suplique en un puchero–mañana veras de lo que hablo, que Edward en una buena persona

–Es un niño mimado, pero me quedaré–se dejó, el alivio me recorrió y relaje un poco los músculos–es tarde, pero ya veremos mañana como se comporta el niñato, tendrá que hacer merito–acordó

Dejé a Jacob quedarse en la habitación de Emmett y le preste algo de su ropa, ya que la suya se había mojado un poco por la ducha. Después fui a la cocina y envolví un par de compresas congeladas en unas toallas para llevárselas a Edward.

Habría querido que esta noche fuera especial, había preparado todo para que así fuera, pero con lo ocurrido no había querido acercarme a mi pieza, si no, me habría derrumbado en llanto, en la impotencia de ver así a mi ángel. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y respiraba lento, acompasado, aun como estaba me parecía el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Despacio saque sus zapatillas y medias, sus pies estaban fríos así que los cubrí con parte de la colcha, terminé de desabotonar la camisa de béisbol, esa que me había parecido tan sexy horas antes, ahora empapada, tomé una toalla seca y la pasé lento por su pecho secando todas esas diminutas gotas de agua, pero él no se inmuto

–Edward, mi amor… –susurré, pero él yacía en sueños. Hubiera querido que, lo que estaba por hacer fuera en otras circunstancias, sonrojada de seguro desabotoné el vaquero, estaba tan mojado que me costó sacárselo. En sí, desvestir a Edward y meterlo dentro de las sabanas fue toda una hazaña física y psicológica, incluso despojarlo de su bóxer había sido difícil, aun lo pequeña de la prenda, fue lo más difícil para mí autocontrol. Edward respiraba profundo y acompasado, su mejilla izquierda estaba medio colorada y en su bien formado pecho comenzaban a formarse cardenales.

Suspiré en resignación, hoy había comenzado bien, pero terminado muy mal. Me recosté a su lado sobre la cama y despacio acaricié su mejilla mala, pude percibir una mueca de dolor y con más cuidado aun, le coloqué una de las compresas de agua fría y la otra la sostuve cerca de mi ojo. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando lo escuche llamarme

–Bella? –susurró Edward, estaba despierto pero mantenía cerrado los ojos

–Estoy aquí–avisé en tono bajo

–Bella me estoy muriendo–dijo en voz agónica– no me dejas respirar–continuó, sus ojos cerrados, me incorporé un poco sobre la cama pensando que lo estaba aplastando, pero yo estaba a su lado, no sobre él

–te cuesta respirar? –pregunté suave y alarmada, miré su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba sin dificultad y volví a su rostro, eso si me dejo sin aliento. Sus ojos me miraban tristes, estaban brillantes pero no de aquel brillo cuando me decía que me amaba, más bien de aquel de lágrimas contenidas

–Bella… no entiendo…tu… yo pensé…–suspiró–no puedo pensar con claridad–confesó–ante mi solo se aparece una y otra y otra vez lo que aquel tipo dijo, como te sostenía, como lo abrazabas, yo… me estoy muriendo de dolor Bella –me anunció llevándose la palma al pecho, al corazón. No pude más que sonreír ante su gesto, él me amaba, lo sabía–porque sonríes? –me acusó sin comprender mi expresión

–Déjame explicarte amor–le dije.

Le conté todo, aquel incidente en la facultad, como Jacob me había defendido y por eso recibido también algunos cortes de navaja por mi culpa, como después de llevarme al hospital y de que nos atendieran me había llevado a mi casa. Le conté como después de aquello se volvió mi mejor amigo y como se había vuelto muy receloso a la hora de que yo me juntara con otros chicos

–es culpa mía–describí–yo había desarrollado una especie de pánico si me encontraba sola con otros chicos, solo con él me sentía segura –confesé–entonces Jake comenzó a decir a todo el mundo que yo era su prometida y claro, los chicos no se acercaban con más intenciones–Edward hizo amague de tomar mi mano pero se contuvo y eso dolió un poco–eso ayudó, pero se volvió una costumbre para ambos presentarnos así

–pero…ustedes están…–"hay mi amor…" pensé, parecía un niño pequeño así como estaba, con tantas dudas y sin sentido, debía sacarle ese miedo de perderme porque no amaría nunca a otro hombre que no fuera él

–no estoy comprometida con nadie Edward– le aclaré–yo solo te amo a ti–una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi estomago, como mariposas, miles de mariposas–…siempre–le dije

–Te amo–susurró y mi corazón no pudo más que latir en un estrepitoso palpitar, estaba tan contenta por escuchar esas palabras de su boca

–Te amo–susurré también, no quería romper esa atmosfera tan intima que se había creado. Sus brazos me tomaron y me hicieron recargarme sobre él, sobre su pecho, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y me vi con intenciones de levantarme pero Edward no me dejó

–puedo soportarlo–me dijo–solo quiero tenerte muy muy cerca y besarte–declaró, sin dejar de ser suave sus labios me besaron con ansia y pasión contenida, llevo una de sus manos a mis cabellos recorriendo mi nuca como sabia que me relajaba mientras la otra se ceñía en mi cintura, estaba totalmente embriagada por las sensaciones que me propinada aquel contacto, hasta que todo se volvió más demandantes, sus besos, su recorrido por mi espalda y sus caricias por mi rostro atrayéndome más a él

–mmm…–me quejé por su toque en el moretón que de seguro se había formado en mi ojo izquierdo, Edward me retiró despacio y me examinó la cara, pude ver su consternación

–Como–exigió saber, mordí mi labio, no quería explicarle aquello

–Mientras peleaban– conté, pero su rostro me mostró que no sabía de lo que hablaba, tal vez no lo recordara–estabas un poco tomado y bueno las circunstancias sin aclarar hicieron que ambos riñeran–expliqué, Edward abrió grande los ojos por aquella noticia–intenté separarlos pero…

–te golpeo? –me preguntó visiblemente agarrando coraje

–no fue él–aclaré apenas con mi voz, pero no dije más. El susto de sus ojos transformó su rostro en pánico por lo que le estaba revelando

–f…fui… fui yo? –tartamudeo

–No eras, no estabas en tus cabales Edward– me apresuré a refutar la culpa que empezaba a sentir

–Dios–exclamó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando fuerte los ojos–lo siento, los siento, perdóname–suplicó atrayendo mi cabeza a su pecho y besando mi coronilla–Bella yo… no se que decirte estaba fuera de mi, a penas lo recuerdo, no es escusa, cuanto lo siento–yo sabía que Edward no era así, habían sido todas esas botellas

–shhh… tranquilo–traté de tranquilizarlo–estoy bien, fue un accidente–dije levantándome un poco–Edward estoy bien–volví a expresar

–yo…–intento decir algo pero lo calle con un corto beso, cuando nos separamos de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba apareció en sus labios

–estas cansado, tuvimos un día agitado, no? –él asintió con la cabeza–voy a cambiarme y nos dormiremos sin preocupaciones por esta noche, de acuerdo? –pregunté como quien reprende a un pequeño

–si mamá–contestó y soltó su agarre. Esa noche dormimos juntos, abrazados y en el completo paraíso por estar juntos–te amo– pronunció bajito antes de sumirse en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y con mucho cuidado me separé de Edward que rodeaba mi cadera con su brazo, casi despierta pero logré eludirlo, prepararía el desayuno para hacer las paces entre mi novio y mi mejor amigo.

Estaba tarareando mientras hacía más tostadas, ya que Jake como de glotón que es no había dejado nada, cuando unas tibias y conocidas manos me rodearon por detrás, era Edward que colocaba pequeños besos en mi cuello, me giré para tenerlo de frente y como si ya no me importaran las tostadas ni nada comencé a besarlo ansiosa, saborear sus labios, aspirar su perfume

–egemm…–alguien se aclaró la garganta y recordé donde estaba y con quien estábamos, si el tomate era rojo yo debería de haber sido su hermana por lo colorada que me había puesto, aun así Edward no desvió la mirada hacia el invitado, más bien me dio un corto beso en las mejillas tibias y hablo

–buen día mi amor–estaba tan atrapada en su mirada, en sus ojos verdes esmeralda que apenas me salió la voz para contestarle

–Buen día–pronuncie despacio y tímida, me parecía una situación demasiado intima para el público que teníamos–bien! –dije entusiasta después de unos segundos tratando de cortar esa atmosfera– Edward, el es Jacob mi mejor amigo, Jake el es Edward mi novio–presenté a ambos. Por un momento el ambiente se volvió denso y no pude evitar preocuparme por la paz de la cocina en ese instante

–mucho gusto Jacob–dijo Edward extendiendo su mano en símbolo de saludo

–que tal–contestó Jacob algo seco y por aquello casi lo fulminé con la mirada, Jake se dio cuenta y rodeó los ojos–mucho gusto–respondió de nuevo aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Edward

Mientras tomábamos el desayuno, Jake por su segunda taza de café y Edward uno bien fuerte para la jaqueca, todo se volvió más ameno

–lo siento–se disculpó Edward–no estaba en mi ayer a la noche, espero poder formarte otra mejor impresión de mi…–a Jake que no le gustaba mucho las "cursilerías" de las disculpas, como él las llamaba, por lo que lo corto anunciando otra cosa

–bien, bueno, otra vez será–interrumpió

–Jacob–lo reprendí, a lo que él me sonrió con la sonrisa más grande que le vi nunca

–tengo que contarte algo Bella–callo un momento y luego carcajeó, yo no entendía nada y Edward nos miraba uno a otro en intenciones de que le explicara lo que sucedía–veras Bella esa tal Ali… no se cuanto

–Alice–aclaré

–si ella misma me dijo que estabas aquí en Seattle y me sorprendí ya que después de que yo me fuera al extranjero me habías comentado que te habías mudado a Chicago porque aquí te recordaba mucho a otras cosas–contó, vi el seño fruncido de Edward en abatimiento por lo que Jake decía y lo tranquilicé colocando una de mis manos en su rodilla, me sonrió

–entonces…–apremié, estaba dando muchas vueltas y metiéndose en terreno pantanoso

–en fin, ella me dijo que estabas aquí después de mucho insistirle porque le dije que me casaba y necesitaba contarte la noticia personalmente ya que eras mi mejor amiga– "Jacob se casa?" una gran "O" se formo en mi boca y no pude hablar "Jacob se casa?"

–felicitaciones–anuncio Edward de pronto

–gracias–respondió cordial Jake, pero yo seguía atónita, cuantas cosas habían pasado en nuestras vidas–ella es hermosa Bella, es la criatura más bella que vi en la tierra, es linda, simpática, sonriente, le gusta la mecánica, puedes creerlo? Y las moto! –contó entusiasta–claro que le gusta viajar, se recibió en el área de turismo, allí es donde la conocí, pidiendo direcciones en la agencia de turismo y yo nunca pido direcciones, lo sabes–era cierto, a Jacob le encantaba viajar, justamente se había ido al extranjero para terminar sus posgrado en ingeniero mecánico para podes viajar y conocer lugares y el nunca pedía direcciones era terco

–OH JAKE! –me levanté de un salto y fui a abrazar a mi mejor amigo, podía ver lo feliz que se veía al contarme de su amor, de su prometida. Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando de ello, de ella y otras cosas amenas.

Cerca de la tardecita despedimos a jacob con el ultimátum de que me enviara la invitación de bodas y nos reuniéramos pronto para conocer a su prometida. Una vez que estuvimos solos Edward tomo mi mano en silencio y me llevó al salón, como aquella vez en su casa, me sentó en el taburete frente al piano de cola, entre sus piernas y volvió a tocar la hermosa pieza, esa que inundó mi corazón. No sé cuánto tiempo lo pasamos allí entre besos, notas y caricias, pero ya estaba oscuro cuando me di cuenta

–Edward?

–si amor…? –me dijo abrazándome fuerte "mmm…" tenía tantas ganas de quedarme allí, entra sus brazos y tomarlo a besos, pero tenía un plan que poner en marcha

–para relajarte… – balbucee algo tímida, de pronto me ponía tímida–pensaba que podría prepararte un baño y mientras yo cocino algo rico tú te relajas hasta que te llame, que te parece?

–mm, podría ser buena idea, que vas a cocinar? No quieres que te ayude? O quieres acompañarme? –la oferta era muy tentadora, pero debía abstenerme solo al plan…

–estoy bien Edward, puedo arreglarme sola, a demás quiero hacerte algo especial y no se hará solo– mentí, entonces podría mientras él se baña preparar mi noche romántica antes de que salga, al levantarme oí su queja y me reí internamente–bien, te llamo cuando prepare la ducha para ti, si? –pregunté esperando que estuviera de acuerdo

–Está bien–contestó, mientras subía las escaleras pude seguir escuchando los acordes del piano y sabiendo que Edward estaba abajo, puse manos a la obra con la empresa "Seduciendo a Edward"

* * *

**bueno creo que habra un capi mas y esta historia terminará, gracias por todo su apoyo**


	21. Burbujas y Tul

**hola, aqui estoy con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, me da tristeza hacerlo pero tambien toda final de historia puede ser un hermoso comienzo, solo eso adelanto de lo que leeran**

**espero que tomen bien mis palabras y no les parezca demasiado o muy poco, puede ser un poco cursi, no se, pero de todo corazon que lo escribo**

**ahi lo tiene que disfruten  
**

* * *

Capitulo 20 – Burbujas y Tul

EdPOV

Podía escuchar a Bella llamándome desde el piso de arriba, aun estaba en una especie de aturdimiento, me había dejado llevar por los momentos pasados con ella y había terminado componiendo dos canciones, eso le gustaría de seguro a mi representante.

Mientras entraba en mi pieza pude ver la puerta del baño abierta, se escuchaba el ruido del agua correr en la bañera y al asomarme un rico aroma a canela y vainilla me inundó, Bella estaba arrodillada junto a la bañera, con las mangas arremangadas removiendo el agua y formando más burbujas, su pelo achocolatado caía por sus hombros y sus piernas descubiertas por aquel short hicieron que un escalofrió de deseo recorriera mi cuerpo, esa mujer era hermosa y estaba junto a mi

–te gusta? canela y vainilla? –Preguntó tímida mientras se incorporaba, más de mis labios no pude sacar ninguna palabra, ella se acercaba a mi otra vez como una sirena atrapándome en su belleza, haciéndome perderme en su presencia yo solo podía sonreírle– deja que te ayude–sugirió al ver que no me movía del umbral.

Con el caminar más sensual que vi en mi vida, Bella se acercó y posó sus manos en mi pecho, lo recorrió lento hacia abajo y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, esto estaba siendo totalmente erótico, cuando terminó, con un movimiento suave introdujo sus manos bajo la tela y tiró la prenda al suelo, sus manos quemaban y me causaban placer al mismo tiempo, si seguía así… Sin darme tiempo a respirar, la sentí desabrochar el cinturón, cerré los ojos abandonándome al goce, retirando mi pantalón mi princesa estaba jugando con fuego al mantenerse demasiado tiempo en algunos lugares en su tacto; estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, al mirarla sus ojos mostraban deseo, excitación, tanto como deberían estar mostrando los míos, en un momento sus manos mojadas envolvieron mi ya excitado miembro y como otras noches lo acarició suave y deseosa

–un adelanto amor…–susurró en mi oído–ya te había dicho que no era tan inocente –recordó y yo no pude más que encenderme en puro fuego, había sido demasiado autocontrol por hoy, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con toda la pasión que me embargaba, saboreando su boca, degustando sus labios pero Bella al parecer quería hacerme sufrir–más tarde–declaró alejándome despacio. Estaba tan embobado que la seguí a donde me llevaba, solo la podía ver a ella, sentí como en agua tibia y perfumada me mojaba

–Bella…–la llamé y mi voz sonó más agónica de lo que pretendí, quería tenerla conmigo allí mismo

–shh… amor–me callo, estaba arrodillada al lado de la bañera y metió una esponja, seguí hipnotizado su delicada muñeca, la vi hundirse en el agua enjabonada con la esponja en mano y pasarla por mi hombro, las gotas resbalando por su piel y cada vez más me era insoportable dejarla lejos–relájate Edward, vendré a buscarte cuando termine de preparar todo–me dijo levantándose del suelo. Todo me parecía en cámara lenta, aquellas ropas holgadas no podían esconder lo que yo ya había memorizado de su cuerpo y el hecho de tenerla cerca… por más esencias que ella pusiera, ninguno podría borrar su perfume, lavanda, frecias, su aroma siempre me embriagaba y antes de que Bella pudiera dar un paso más y salir del baño, me levanté y empapado como estaba y la abracé por detrás

–Edward que haces! –se quejó, pero yo no la soltaría, la quería conmigo, la deseaba conmigo dentro de aquella bañera

–Lo siento –dije–te he mojado– reí, repitiendo las palabras que ella me supo decir–pero no puedo dejarte ir Bella–continué, comenzaba a excitarme de solo pensar en que tenerla para mojarla, para volver a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo–ahora eres mi rehén mi princesa

–tu rehén? –preguntó y en su voz pude detectar algo de mi batalla ganada

–Mi rehén–repetí dándola vuelta en mis brazos, comencé a retroceder despacio mientras buscaba aquella parte de su cuello desnudo y comenzaba a dejar cortos besos, deseaba morderla, saborear cada parte de su cuerpo

–Edward…–gimió cuando la hice sentir el agua de la bañera

–déjame limpiarte Bella, déjame recorrer esa maravillosa piel, quiero sentirte cerca, quiero ver como los perfumes que has puesto en el agua intentan cubrirte de espuma y ayudar con mis manos a que no falte lugar en tu cuerpo que no haya acariciado

–mmm…–su gemido de placer fue mi contestación, había ganado

BellaPOV

Edward me atrajo consigo y ambos nos sentamos en la bañera rebalsando un poco de agua por los borde. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas y apoyada en su pecho desnudo, completamente mojada y aun con la ropa, aun así a través de la tela podía sentir la excitación de su miembro, el calor que emanaba su piel. Despacio comenzó a recorrer los lados de mi cuerpo y cada toque me llevaba al cielo, sus manos se quedaron en mi cadera y buscaron el elástico de mi short, despacio y alargando mi agonía, Edward procuró mientras me desvestía bajo el agua, asegurarse de no dejar de tocar mi piel; primero fueron los pantaloncillos, después fue el turno de la remera, podía sentir sus poderosas manos en mis costados, recorriendo mi cintura, mis costillas, deteniéndose en mis senos y aun así arrastrar con ellas la prenda empapada, cuando me la hubo sacado, puse sentir la espuma tocarme, rozando mis senos desnudos y mientras Edward dejaba cortos besos en mi cuello pasaba la esponja enjabonada por mi pecho

–última prenda mi amor–escuché en mi oído y vibré en ansias de que me tocara más. Lo sentí recorrer las tiras del elástico, ambas manos lo seguían como buscando el camino correcto para sujetarlas y deslizarla hacia abajo, pero mi sorpresa fue que no fue así y un leve gritito escapo de mi boca, Edward con fuerza había roto una de las tiras del costado y sin dejarme reaccionar demasiado, cuando me di cuenta el otro tirante también ya estaba roto. Apartando todas las piezas al suelo del baño y dejándome tan expuesta como él, Edward me había hecho desvariar y terminar en una tangente que no era mi plan, pero indudablemente sus caricias eran un camino alterno tan placentero que no me importaba desviarme un poco.

Ambos nos sumergimos en caricias suaves, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos sin prisas, embargándonos en besos dulces, me sentía flotar entre los aromas y el tacto de las manos de Edward. Podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, la agitación de nuestras respiraciones, pero él no avanzaba más, Edward ponía ese límite siempre, no quería hacerme sentir incomoda, no quería presionarme, desde luego ahora estaba preparada para él, "_mi amor…_" y se lo demostraría esta noche. El suspiro salió de sus labios

–Esto es el paraíso–susurró cerca de mi oído y yo me volví a recostar en su pecho

–lo es? –pregunté aun a sabiendas de su respuesta, quería escucharlo de su boca

–Lo es, el paraíso con mi princesa y diosa–sentenció, no pude evitar sonreír ante como me había llamado "_es hora_" pensé

–Debo salir amor–dije apresurada mientras intentaba levantarme–debo terminar lo que empecé mientras sigues relajándote

–no, yo voy contigo–se quejó dispuesto a no dejarme ir. Me acompañó saliendo de la bañera y mientras nos secábamos mutuamente el cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría esta noche.

…

"–debes esperarme aquí" le había dicho impidiendo que saliera a la habitación, Edward se había hecho el difícil pero al final accedido a mi pedido. Con solo una pequeña toalla salí y me apresuré a ir a mi pieza.

Después de secarme bien y ponerme la ropa de cama, me miré al espejo, no era cualquier ropa de cama, esta la había elegido con ayuda de Rose y consejo de Alice. Tenía puesto un babydoll negro con encaje y tul haciendo juego con una bombacha cola less de encaje que se ataba en moños a los costados, el pelo mojado había pensado que sería un problema para el look, pero en realidad me sentía más sexy así. No debía hacer esperar mucho más a Edward.

–Edward? –pregunté apenas abriendo la puerta de la habitación, por temor a que no me hubiera hecho caso

–estoy aquí en el baño Bella, ya puedo salir?—dijo como niño pequeño

–NO! –le dije alarmada –solo una cosa más–tome el pañuelo de seda negra que había dejado en el cajón de la mesita de luz y me acerque a la puerta que nos separaba–Edward tienes que cerrar los ojos, es una sorpresa y no puedes ver

–por lo menos puedo cambiarme? –me preguntó impaciente

–no, tómalo o déjalo Edward –le di a elegir–pero si no… olvida que hoy duermo contigo–me reí internamente al escucharlo bufar, pero aun después de toda esa escena, se que le gustaría lo que continuaba–cierra los ojos que voy a entrar

Cuando dije que iba a entrar, no pensé no estar preparada para lo que vi. Edward tenía solo la toalla alrededor de la cadera y el cabello aun medio mojado, por lo que algunas gotas resbalaban por su pecho, se había afeitado y su colonia me embriagaba. Tratando de no perder el equilibrio me puse detrás de él intentando que no me tocara

–a que juegas Bella? –lo escuche en tono seductor

–es para que no hagas trampa– le dije mientras le cubría los ojos con la tela, lo sentí respirar hondo allí donde habían pasado mis manos, sintiendo mi perfume

–hum…–fue todo lo que dijo. Despacio tome sus manos y lo guié a sentarse en la cama y mientras él se acomodaba impaciente prendí algunas velas. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa–Bella? ya puedo ver amor…?

Me acerque a él lentamente, podía verlo girar la cabeza agudizando los oídos para escuchar donde estaba, lo encontraba tan sexy así, medio desnudo que no pude evitar tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo tan apasionada como nunca lo había besado

–guau…–murmuró

–Puedes sacarte la venda Edward–le anuncié esperando que todo le gustara

Me sentía tan inocente ante todo aquello, en un momento estaba él, mi amor observándome sin moverse, mi amado, mi hombre y me sentí su amada y su mujer. El tiempo se detenía lentamente para nosotros y una magia indescriptible nos envolvía, estaba como en un sueño.

Me di cuenta de que esa noche iba a ser tuya, ante su mirada me volví a sentir tan desnuda y transparente aun antes de estar desnuda que tuve miedo del abrazador deseo que me invadió

–Ven–susurró extendiendo su mano para invitarme a acercarme a él. Edward estaba conmigo, era él quien me envolvía en su abrazo, sus caricias las que me tocaban, no tenia porque temer, me dejaría llevar

–bella–dijo cortando el silencio, más no la ilusión

Sus manos recorrieron el encaje de mis pechos y beso por sobre la tela mis senos, sentía las mejillas arder mientras seguía acariciándome el cuerpo. Me fue sacando prenda por prenda , desatando el moño del busto y dejando caer el babydoll, desenredando las cintas de mis caderas y entre besos y roces de piel quedé totalmente desnuda, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con un fuego que crecía y crecía en todo mi cuerpo y quedamos piel a piel. Cada beso en el cuello, cada roce de sus dedos, cada beso me hacían vibrar más. Cuando me llevó con él hacia atrás, recostándome con tanta delicadeza como muñeca de porcelana, ya no pensaba nada, Edward era quien me guiaba y yo quien me dejaba guiar por las manos en mi cintura, sus manos en mis glúteos, sus manos en mi cuerpo.

A horcadas sobre su él, rodeándole con mis piernas, la excitación llenaba el aire y mi ángel estaba conmigo y lo sentía intentar penetrarme, despacio y fuerte y rápido, estaba duro, grande y yo demasiado nerviosa me volvía tensa y angosta.

–mmm… Bella–gimió–eres tan estrecha…–sus palabras se volvían ronroneos mientras su miembro me invadía. Me sentía difícil de penetrar, me estaba dividiendo entre el dolor y un placer sin palabras, gemí, era una rara sensación, me dolía y ardía que entrase, pero me gustaba esa intromisión y en una última estocada Edward había separado la línea entre la niña que era y la mujer que nacía. Se quedó quieto, repartiendo caricias en mi rostro, dulce, esperando a que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo

–estas bien? –preguntó con voz ronca. Podía ver su deseo inmiscuirse en la precaución de no lastimarme y eso hacia crecer en mi más el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo–Bella? quieres que nos detengamos? –continuó, pero no respondí con palabras, simplemente comencé a moverme sobre él, dejando que el ritmo de su cuerpo me acompañara en un vaivén de puro goce, amoldándose a mi cuerpo, que me llenara y me hiciera más mujer cuando lo hacía con énfasis y de improviso. Podía sentir la presión de sus manos en mi piel, entre aquellas sabanas hacíamos el amor y yo me sentía más en el cielo. La agitación de nuestros cuerpos nos llevaba cada vez más rápido, el placer se adueñaba de la sangre que hervía con un calor intenso y en algún momento, la peculiar fuerza del orgasmo nos alcanzo tan avasalladora como nunca.

Recostada entre los brazos de Edward, por mi mente pasaban las fotografías de nuestra primera vez, su toque en mi piel, por mi alma, estaba tan feliz, tranquila, somnolienta, los recuerdos de las manos de Edward recorrer mi espalda en una caricia, recostarme en su pecho y sentir su acelerado corazón, reavivando todas esas escenas y mirarle dormir, tan dulce, tan tentador hacia que el deseo por su cuerpo persistiera en mi.

"_Como olvidar tus besos en mis labios, tus caricias en mis senos, tu toque en mi cuerpo, sentirte sobre mi? imposible_" me dije a mi misma.

–te amo–escuché en mi oído, su voz haciéndome regresar de mis pensamientos

–te amo Edward, te amo–le dije besándolo con desesperación, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo y tenía miedo de que todo fuera solo un sueño.

–que sucede Bella? porque lloras amor? Sshhh–no me había percatado de que las traicioneras lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos y él intentaba consolarme con besos, acariciando mi rostro y despojándome del agua salada de mi inseguridad–te duele? He sido demasiado…ha sido demasiad…–pero no lo dejé terminar, atrayéndolo sobre mí lo besé con ansias, estaba siendo tan dulce que me abrumaba una exquisita sensación de olvidarme de todo "_no pienses Bella_" me dije volviendo a besarlo "_siente, solo siente_" entonces la excitación cobro vida en Edward y yo no deseaba que se detuviera y entre seducción y sensualidad nos fundimos en un momento cada vez más a flor de piel

Lo cabalgue, me puse a horcadas sobre él y su miembro me estocó con fuego dentro de mi, caliente duro y tibio, el éxtasis más fuerte que hube sentido, sus ojos clavados en los movimiento de mis senos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mis piernas, su cadera empujando hacia arriba llenándome de su cuerpo, cada roce se hacía más y más agonizante de placer, cada embestida con más fuerza y pasión, el ritmo aumentaba en nuestra excitación y yo estaba a punto de llegar a la culminación de una explosión fascinante

–detente…–pidió Edward, pero yo estaba al limite

–no–dije entre jadeos, me seguía moviendo sobre él, sus ojos me miraban deseosos

–Bella voy a llegar si… oh Dios…si sigues…–trató de explicar, pero no lo dejé y lo atrapé en un apasionado beso, comiendo su boca sus labios, probando su lengua y no pude más, cerré los ojos por lo que me envolvía, el clímax llegó a mi vientre arrollador, oleadas de placer se extendieron por mi cuerpo más intensas que las anteriores y ambos gemimos por el orgasmo que nos había alcanzado, podía sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón de Edward bajo mis manos, los espasmos de su miembro en mi centro, su agitación. La belleza de fundirnos juntos era pura dicha, ambos nos recostamos dejando que nuestros cuerpos cansados nos sumieran en un sueño reparador.

…

Ahora la mañana abrazaba, el silencio nos cubría, uno suave y tranquilo, sin abrir todavía mis ojos me estuve quieta mientras sentía los dedos de mi amante, mi amor llenarme de caricias suaves y relajantes. Despacio me abrí a mirarlo, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa preciosa y el brillo más especial que le había visto se dibujaba en su mirada.

–Fue bellísimo rozar tu piel sin capas de por medio–dijo– rodearme en tu abrazo, dormir a tu lado, despertarme y encontrarte ahí conmigo Bella–Edward hablaba despacio, como sumido en la ternura que nos envolvía en ese momento

–te amo

– Me encanto ver tu rostro brillar, tu mirada me hablaba y en mi cabeza resonaba tu "te amo" que aun me toma por sorpresa–continuó–Bella yo también te amo, pero…

Ese "pero…" casi me hace perder las fuerzas y cerré los ojos temiendo lo que hace unos momentos se había borrado, que no pudiéramos estar juntos

–pero no se si puedo ser el hombre que deseas Bella–confesó

–Lo eres–intenté convencerlo–eres mi ángel, siempre protegiéndome, haciéndome feliz

–sí pero…

–pero…–"_que lo diga de una vez!_" me dije mientras intentaba alejarme de él, más no me dejó hacerlo y me abrazo aun más fuerte

–Pero tengo miedo de que huyas–abrí mis ojos estupefacta de lo que acababa de decir "_yo… huir?_"–yo no puedo darte un "noviazgo" normal Bella, mi vida está llena de publicidad, gente que quiere sacar beneficios de mi, de los que me rodean, gente falsa que intentará crearnos discordia y tentaciones que nos cambiarán y yo… temo que no puedas soportarlo y huyas de mi, de mi mundo–declaró, su voz sonaba afligida y suavice mi expresión lo más que pude para que notara que no había nada a lo que temer, ahora estaba segura de ello

–Edward? Estas diciendo que cometerías los mismos errores que la vez pasada? Que creerás en los demás y no me dejaras oportunidad de demostrarte mi inocencia? –intenté explicarle

–NO! Claro que no mi amor! –se defendió

–entonces escucharías todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de sacar conclusiones? Yo te diría la verdad, lo sabes verdad? –su mano fue a mi mentón y atrajo mi rostro para darme un corto beso

–si, te lo prometo mi sirena, solo tú serás mi verdad

–entonces amor… puedes creer que cuando te digo que si estoy con vos, nada será tan pesado de sobrellevar? Ninguna tentación me hará caer más que tu presencia? Que siempre te amaré? Lo crees? –en mis oídos saltaba la adrenalina de mi declaración, y en ella había abierto totalmente mi corazón, dejándolo en sus manos, a su disposición para que hiciera con él lo que apeteciese. Un cómodo silencio nos cubrió, Edward no dejaba de verme absorto, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada pero sin cortar nuestras miradas, el brillo que había en sus ojos me llenaba el pecho de anticipación

–siempre–dijo–no importa cómo, cuándo y todo eso… siempre–la sonrisa en sus labios, la leve risa al aire que dio, todo era una promesa–siempre voy a amarte.

"Siempre"

La mañana se levantaba joven, aun los rayos de sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte esperanzados por mostrar su luz, así era como sentía todo, con esperanzas, todo un centenar de mañanas prometedores y presentes como preciosos regalos junto a mi angel.

Juntos por siempre, sin importar las apariencias de lo que nos rodeara, solo la pura verdad que emana de enorme amor que nos profesamos

"_Te amo Edward_" y en mi corazón siempre llevaré tu "Te amo mi Bella"

FIN

* * *

**este capi lo terminé realmente en parte de como me siento, simplemente que al final podria dedicarselo a mi novio, jeje por un futuro prometedor**

**les deseo a todas un amor prometedor y bello, y muchos mañanas especiales**

**besos, nos encontramos en otra historia si Dios quiere  
**


End file.
